Crumbs in the Butter
by Brumeier
Summary: Hatter comes down with a mysterious illness and Alice has to figure out how to help him. But that's only the beginning of an adventure that will take them back to Wonderland!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__And now for something completely different! In my own mind, this story is a spin-off from my series of one-shots called The Happy in the Ever After, taking place shortly after the chapter called Partners. _

_**Standard Disclaimer: **__I own none of these characters, or any references to the original Lewis Carroll story._

**Chapter One**

Jack Heart, new King of Wonderland, was always calm and cool and collected. One of the reasons that his new subjects respected him was that he was able to keep a level head no matter what the situation. He was not prone to tempers and outbursts and random executions, like his mother had been. But whatever his outward appearance, under the surface he was seething in emotions.

And sometimes he acted out, like a young child trying to get attention.

Jack had never loved Alice, not really, but it had hurt him none the less when she chose that conman Hatter over him. Alice would have been a valuable asset to him; everyone in Wonderland knew about her, and many considered her to be a savior. He'd offered to make her his queen, and she'd turned him down.

He'd been glad when Alice had left Hatter behind as well. It was petty, a feeling not becoming to a king, but there it was. If Jack couldn't have Alice, no-one could. So what if they clearly belonged together? It wasn't his job to play matchmaker.

And then Hatter had come to him, asking to go through the Glass and follow Alice to her world. He was willing to leave Wonderland to be with her, and all Jack could feel was hatred. After all, Jack was the reason Alice had come to Wonderland in the first place, and she should have been his.

Still, Jack Heart, King of Wonderland, wasn't one to miss an opportunity. So he was more than happy to help Hatter make the arrangements that would remove him from Wonderland permanently. And if he forgot to mention a thing or two to Hatter…well, it served him – and Alice – right. Let her deal with Hatter now. She'd regret her decision soon enough.

*o*o*o*

Alice felt like her life was finally starting. She'd let go of the chains that had held her back for so long – her fear of abandonment, the drive to find her father that had eclipsed everything else. She'd let it all go, purged it, and was ready for whatever life wanted to throw her way.

"What's that grin for?" Hatter asked. They were lounging at opposite ends of the couch in the apartment they shared, their legs tangled together.

"Just thinking how much I love," Alice said. She loved saying it. Those three words had always been so hard for her, but now she made sure she said them to Hatter with regularity. She never again wanted him to doubt her feelings.

"I love you too, Alice," Hatter said with a wide smile and a flash of dimple. He set his book aside and took her hand in his, turning it this way and that to make the sapphire ring sparkle. Hatter had quickly dismissed the idea of a diamond engagement ring – too ordinary. He told Alice he picked the sapphire because of her beautiful blue eyes, and memories of a little blue dress.

Hatter had proposed to Alice not two weeks ago, and Alice was still trying to get used to the idea of it. It was a mark of how much she'd changed during her brief stay in Wonderland that she had so readily and without hesitation said yes. So what if they'd only known each other three months? She had no doubt in her mind that she belonged with Hatter, and always would.

"You should wear a blue dress," Hatter suggested. "You look lovely in blue."

"It's a wedding, Hatter. The bride is supposed to wear white."

"What a boring lot you Oysters are," he grumbled good-naturedly.

Alice just smiled. They hadn't made any firm wedding plans as of yet, but she did have something in mind for the dress that she thought Hatter would like. But he'd have to wait until she was walking down the aisle to know what that something was.

Hatter picked his book back up and shifted himself around a bit. Alice saw a look of discomfort cross his face.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned. When he wasn't getting pummeled by Suits and evil doctors, Hatter had a remarkably sturdy constitution; she'd never seen him so much as get the sniffles.

"Fine," he reassured her. "Just a little stiff."

Alice let it go.

*o*o*o*

Alice woke up in the middle of the night, disoriented and fuzzy-headed. At first she wasn't sure what had woken her, but then she heard Hatter moaning next to her. She rolled over and put a hand on his arm.

"Hatter?" she whispered. He didn't answer, so she knew he was asleep. Was he having a bad dream? He did, sometimes, especially the first few weeks after he came to her world from Wonderland. He'd talked to her about them only once. Told her about the visions the Doctors had put in his head while he was in the Truth Room, visions of her dead. It was his biggest fear, and she tried to remember than when he got a bit overprotective from time to time. She'd had her own share of sleepless nights thanks to the bad doctors Dum and Dee and she knew what it was like to be afraid.

Hatter moaned again, and turned from his stomach to his side. The soft glow of the nightlight near the door let her see his face, which was tight and drawn. Alice put her hand to his head but he wasn't feverish or sweating, just naturally warm like he always was. She stroked his hair, and was happy to see his face relax a bit. Sometimes that was all he needed; just her touch to take him out of the bad memories.

The moaning stopped, and Alice found herself drifting back to sleep spooned up against Hatter. She loved these drowsy, cuddly moments. She wished she could make those moments last; keep out the worries of bills and family and work.

"I love you," she whispered against Hatter's shoulder. She felt him twitch, and wondered if he heard her. And then he mumbled something in his sleep. Alice was sure it was just the nonsense of dreaming, or perhaps she heard him wrong.

"…twinkling of the tea…"

_**AN:**__ Okay, I know this is really short. But I promise that forthcoming chapters will be longer. Just setting the stage, so to speak. So…are you interested enough to read more? Please review and let me know! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

For the next two days Alice was busy working at the dojo and helping her mom with some apartment renovations. Even though Alice didn't live there anymore, she did what she could so that her mother didn't have to bear the entire financial burden on her own. As a consequence, she didn't see much of Hatter. When they finally had a few hours to spend together, she was exhausted.

"You look tired, love." Hatter sat on the floor, rubbing her feet. Alice rested her head on the back of the couch, eyes closed.

"Hmmmm," she murmured.

"Shall I put on the kettle?"

"You know what I'd like?" Alice kept her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Hatter's hands on the sensitive skin of her feet. "Hot chocolate."

"If I must," Hatter sighed. Alice knew he didn't like hot chocolate, but there was only so much tea she could drink. He gave the bottom of her feet a quick tickle, and then started to get to his feet.

When Alice heard him groan, her eyes flew open and she sat up. Hatter was on his knees, very clearly in pain.

"What's wrong?" Alice was at his side in an instant. She didn't like how drawn his face was. "And don't tell me you're just stiff!"

"My back…"

"Can you get up?"

"Don't know."

Alice put her arm around Hatter and helped him stagger to his feet. He was sweating now, and his jaw was clenched against the pain.

"Let's get you into bed," Alice said. She knew for sure he was in bad shape when he didn't make a lewd comment. They shuffled into the bedroom and Alice helped Hatter sit down on the bed.

"I'll get you some ibuprofen." She hurried into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of pills out of the medicine cabinet. At the last minute, she remembered to get a glass of water as well.

"What do I do with these?" Hatter asked when Alice shook out two ibuprofen into his hand.

"Swallow them. Here." She handed him the glass of water.

Hatter choked down the pills and then lowered himself slowly into a prone position on the bed. Alice adjusted a pillow behind his head and then sat down next to him, feeling useless.

"I'll be fine, Alice." Hatter reached out and put a hand on the back of her neck.

"You better be," Alice said sternly. "If you're not, I'm taking you to the doctor."

Hatter grimaced. "Let's not do anything drastic."

"I'm serious, Hatter. It's not like you to be…sick."

"I just need a bit of rest, yeah?"

Alice kissed his forehead. "I'll be in the living room. If you need anything, just call me."

Hatter nodded and closed his eyes. His mouth was still pinched and Alice hoped the pills would kick in soon. She sat down on the couch and put the television on, keeping the volume low. She paid no attention to the talk show that was on, instead worrying about Hatter. Alice hated to see him in pain; it had been bad enough seeing what he'd gone through in the Truth Room. She was reminded of that every time he took off his shirt and she saw his scars.

Alice sat out there for a half hour, then went back in to check on Hatter. He was sleeping, his face peaceful and with no hints that he was still feeling any pain. He could still steal her breath, he was so beautiful. Alice knew she'd never be able to concentrate on anything else tonight, so she turned off the television and changed into her sleep shirt. She curled up next to Hatter on the bed and rested her head on his chest, comforted by the steady beat of his heart.

*o*o*o*

Alice woke up tired and cross the next morning. She'd slept so lightly the night before that every time Hatter twitched in his sleep she'd woken up to check on him. Hatter himself seemed to be feeling better – she could hear him banging around in the kitchen. The only saving grace for her was that it was Saturday and she had nothing planned, besides some grocery shopping.

Hatter was just pouring out some hot tea when Alice shuffled bleary-eyed into the kitchen and threw herself into a chair.

"Tea?" Hatter asked. Alice just nodded, and waited while he fixed her a cup. Once she got some caffeine in her system, she knew she'd feel better. Hatter sat across from her, stirring honey into his cup.

"Those pills…what did you call them?"

"Ibuprofen," Alice croaked. She took a sip of tea and scalded her tongue.

"Fixed me right up!"

Alice merely grunted. Her head was still too fuzzy to think about Hatter's mysterious pains, or the fact that they'd vanished overnight.

"You're right grumpy this morning," Hatter said. He hopped back up when the toaster oven dinged, and soon returned to the table with some buttered toast for Alice.

"Couldn't sleep," Alice mumbled. She drank more tea, letting it burn its way down her throat. When the warmth hit her belly, she grabbed for a slice of toast to chase it down with.

"What plans for today?"

"Groceries." Alice finished off the toast, and started to feel a bit more human. "You want to come with?"

"Yeah. I like spending time with my girl." Hatter gave her a wide grin, one that Alice couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Let me shower and put myself together and we'll get the shopping done. Then we'll have the whole rest of the day to hang out."

Hatter waved her away and cleaned up the breakfast things.

Half an hour later, Alice was feeling like her old self as she and Hatter walked down the block, arm in arm. The sidewalk was full of people and the air was full of exhaust fumes, but Alice loved it. There was so much vitality in the city, so many ways to fill your time. It was impossible to be bored here. And while she knew Hatter didn't like the crowds, he felt the same way she did. They were two of a kind, she thought happily.

When they reached the market, Alice and Hatter each grabbed a hand basket, and Alice produced a hastily scrawled list. She knew they'd go home with more than they needed, because Hatter always found something he wanted to try. It wasn't long before they'd gone their separate ways, Alice working off the list and Hatter working off the spur of the moment.

"Eggs, cheese…sugar…what else?" Alice murmured to herself. She rounded an aisle, in search of bread, and saw Hatter standing there holding a bag of Fig Newtons.

"Are those regular? Because I don't like the fat free ones," Alice said. She looked up at him expectantly, but Hatter was just staring blankly at the shelf. "Hatter?"

When he still didn't respond, Alice set down the basket and put her hand on his arm.

"Hatter!"

He jerked and turned his blank look on Alice. A finger of fear trailed down her spine.

"What is this?" Hatter asked.

"What is what? Hatter, what's wrong?"

"This is…I don't…what is this?" Hatter raised his voice, clearly agitated, and before Alice could stop him he'd squeezed the bag of Fig Newtons into a pulp with his powerful right hand.

"It's just cookies, Hatter!" Alice pried the bag out of his hand and dropped it into the basket. She could feel eyes on them as they drew a curious crowd, but she didn't care.

"It's me, Hatter. It's Alice." She put her hands up and when he didn't move, put them gently on his arms. "It's okay."

"There's something…my head, it's…"

Alice's heart clenched at the desperate tone in Hatter's voice. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, and when he opened them Alice was relieved to see that they were clear and focused. He _saw_ her.

"Alice?"

"It's okay, Hatter. It's okay. Let me pay for these things and we'll go home."

Hatter's basket was still empty, so Alice left it where it was. Hatter held her hand, trailing after her to the register like a little boy with his mother. Alice forced herself to stay calm. She didn't know what was going on with him, but she knew they'd figure it out.

They got out of the market without any further incident, though the cashier had been wide-eyed at the state of the Fig Newton package. Hatter didn't say another word, and his very silence was extremely unsettling to Alice. Any joy she'd had in the day had been snuffed out.

When they got back to the apartment, Alice hastily stowed the groceries after making sure Hatter sat down in the living room. When she joined him, he had his hat in his hands, turning it over and over; a sure sign he was nervous or upset.

"Hatter, what's going on with you?" Alice took the hat and set it aside. She put her hands in his. "You need to tell me."

"I don't know," Hatter mumbled. "It's all fuzzy. Just…it all seemed wrong."

Alice freed one of her hands and rubbed little circles on his back. She could feel him trembling, knew he was only just holding himself together. Hatter hated not being in control.

"We'll figure this out, Hatter, I promise." She hoped that wasn't a lie.

*o*o*o*

That night, while Hatter slept, Alice sat up in bed with her arms around her knees. She watched him, watched his face twitch, and wondered what he was dreaming about.

He'd really scared her today, more than with his mysterious back pain. That blank look on his face – it was awful. It was like he wasn't even there. Alice rested her head on her knees, still watching. She was planning to call her doctor first thing on Monday and make an appointment. He needed a total physical, and maybe they'd find something. A virus or something.

When Hatter moaned in his sleep, Alice lay down beside him and put her arm around him, holding him close.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'm here, Hatter. I'm here."

_**AN:**__ Uh-oh! Trouble in paradise! Sad to say, this is only the tip of the iceberg for poor Hatter. Is Alice strong enough to face what's coming? You'll have to keep reading to find out!_

_No actual Fig Newtons were harmed in the writing of this chapter. ::grins:: Please review and let me know if this is good, or if you're already horribly bored._

_Also, if anyone is interested, in my profile I've added a link to my blog so you can see a picture of my very first tattoo. I think Hatter fans will like it! ::grins again::_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hatter had been extremely anxious about going to the doctor – bad memories, Alice knew – but he'd been given a clean bill of health. Alice thought that would make her feel better, but it had the opposite effect. She'd wanted them to find something, because if they did than they could fix it. In her mind, Hatter was a kind of ticking bomb and she didn't know when he'd go off again. She prayed the episode in the market had been a one-shot deal, but part of her kept waiting for something else to happen.

For a whole week, nothing did.

On Friday evening, Hatter and Alice were supposed to go to her mother's place for dinner. Alice was dressed and ready to go, just checking herself over in the Looking Glass. She and Hatter had rescued it from the warehouse and moved it to their living room in order to keep anyone from stumbling through it. Not that it had mattered, because the Glass had been shut down by Jack months ago. Still, on the off chance someone on the other side could see through it, Alice kept it artfully draped.

"Hatter! We're going to be late!" Alice took one more look, then adjusted the drapery back over the Glass. Hatter always took his time getting dressed, and finding the right hat, but she'd been waiting for him for over twenty minutes now. She stomped off to the bedroom, irritated.

"Hatter, are you…" Alice couldn't finish her question. Hatter was sitting on the bed, shirt in his hands instead of on his back, and that horribly empty look was back on his face.

"Hatter?" Alice hated that her voice sounded small and scared. For a moment she couldn't take even a single step towards him.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Hatter asked, his voice a flat monotone.

"Hatter! Look at me. It's Alice." She went to him, finally, and sat next to him on the bed. She put a hand on his arm, but he grabbed her wrist. In his right hand.

"Why. Is a raven. Like a writing desk."

"I don't know! Hatter, let go of me!" For the first time since she'd known him, Alice was afraid of Hatter. She tried to remember that he wasn't himself. He didn't know what he was doing. "Hatter!"

"Tell me! I have to know! Please!" Hatter cried, and his hand clenched around her wrist. Alice could feel her bones grinding together and she let out a little scream of pain.

"Alice?" Hatter blinked his eyes, blinked himself back into them, and looked down at his hand in horror. "No. No, no, no."

Hatter dropped her arm and jumped off the bed. Alice held her bruised wrist to her chest, trying desperately not to cry. The look on Hatter's face hurt more than anything else he'd done; self-disgust, despair and fear made a horrible mask, twisting his handsome features into something fearful.

"It wasn't your fault, Hatter. It wasn't you."

"Then who the hell was it?" Hatter asked, desperately. "I hurt you."

"Hatter…"

But Alice didn't have a chance to say anything more before he'd run out of the room. She heard the front door slam and knew she wouldn't be able to catch him. She let the tears fall now. What was happening to them? To Hatter? Still cradling her wrist, Alice went to the living room to get out her cell phone and tell her mother they wouldn't be coming to dinner.

Then she sat on the couch, a bag of frozen peas wrapped around her wrist, and waited for Hatter to come home.

*o*o*o*

Alice woke with a start. She'd fallen asleep on the couch, all the lights in the apartment blazing. The frozen peas weren't frozen anymore. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the clock. It was half past two in the morning.

"Hatter? Are you here?" Alice got off the couch and tossed the bag of peas in the refrigerator. Her wrist was sore and mottled with bruises, but nothing was broken. "Hatter?"

He wasn't in the kitchen, or the bathroom. Alice wandered into the bedroom, but it was likewise empty. She felt a bit empty herself. What if he didn't come back? What if he had another episode out in the city and forgot to check for cars before he crossed the street or something?

It was then that she noticed the bedroom window was wide open, the curtains blowing just a bit. She poked her head out and saw Hatter sitting on the fire escape, all hunched in on himself in the corner. Alice laboriously climbed out the window and caught her breath when she looked down through the grating. She never came out here, it was too high, but these were desperate times.

Alice sat next to Hatter, and he flinched away from her. She determinedly pressed up against him. They sat like that for a while, neither one talking. Alice looked up at the sky, but there was too much ambient light to see any stars. There was the occasional car noise, and somewhere far off was a siren of some kind, but otherwise the night was quiet.

"I love you," Alice said when the silence had gone on too long.

Hatter looked at her then, and she saw the stark fear in his eyes. He practically threw himself on her, wrapping her tightly in his arms and sobbing into her shoulder. Alice hugged him back. He still didn't have a shirt on and his skin was cool. When he'd cried himself out, he lay with his head in her lap. Alice ran her fingers through his hair.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Hatter said, his voice still thick with emotion.

"I know that," Alice said softly. "It wasn't you, Hatter. It was like you were gone; your eyes were so empty."

"What are we going to do? I can't…I don't want to hurt you again."

Alice hated the desolate tone in his voice. He clearly thought there was nothing to be done. He must've forgotten he was dealing with Alice Hamilton; there was no problem she couldn't solve.

"I'm going to make some appointments for you, Hatter. With other doctors. There are lots of tests they can run, until we find out what's wrong." He stiffened a bit under her hands. "It's okay. I promise it's okay. I'll be with you all the time, and they won't do anything to hurt you."

"What if…what if they can't find anything wrong with me? What if I'm just going mad?"

"I'm the Alice of Legend, remember? Whatever is wrong, it's no match for me!" Alice kissed Hatter's forehead. "Once you've brought down the Queen of Hearts, everything else is easy."

*o*o*o*

Alice was disheartened. Two CT scans, one MRI, and countless blood tests later and the doctors still couldn't find anything wrong with Hatter. It had been suggested several times that he go for a psychiatric evaluation, but Alice had refused. She wasn't going to let anyone else poke into his head, not ever. There'd been several more episodes – none that had done harm to her person, thankfully – and a couple of occasions of mystery pains.

Things were desperate enough that Alice had gone to see her mother and ask her advice. Carol had suggested lunch out, but Alice had wanted to stay in. So they'd shared some Chinese take-out at Carol's, and talked.

"I was wondering about all the cancellations," Carol said, when Alice was done explaining about Hatter's condition. "You could have told me sooner, you know."

"I know." Alice pushed the remains of her sesame chicken away. "I guess I was hoping I wouldn't need to tell you because he'd get better. But he's not, Mom, and I don't know why."

"Have you considered the fact that the doctors can't find anything wrong because whatever it is comes from…the other place?"

Alice and Hatter had talked to Carol about Wonderland. She hadn't wanted to lie to her mother about something that was so important to her, and she'd also wanted to let her know what had happened to her father. Carol had been resistant, but eventually came to accept the story. She never called Wonderland by name, though.

"Hatter and I talked about that, but he said he'd never heard of anything like it." Alice sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "It's getting so I'm afraid to leave him home alone. We're both missing a lot of work."

"Can't he go…back, and see if he can get some help there?"

"Jack shut down the Looking Glass. It's the only way I know to get to Wonderland. If there was another way to contact him, I'd do it. Believe me." Alice didn't mention that one night that week she'd appealed to the Glass, begging and pleading for help from whoever might be watching from the other side. She felt foolish about it now. There was no help coming from Wonderland.

"So what are you going to do?" Carol asked. "You know I love David. I do. But I don't want him hurting you, either."

"I'm more worried about him hurting himself, Mom." Alice put her head in her hands. "I just don't know what else to do. I don't want to lose him, not like this."

"Have you tried looking online? You found all those resources when you were looking for Daddy, maybe you can find someone who can help with this."

Alice looked at her mother, then got up from the table and went to give her a kiss. "You're a genius, Mom! Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"Keep me posted!" Carol called as Alice ran out the door. "And be careful!"

*o*o*o*

When Alice walked into the apartment, she wanted to get right to her laptop and start doing some research. Instead, she was distracted by mumbling from the kitchen. She closed her eyes for a moment, her stomach dropping. Not again. Please not again.

The kitchen table was covered with plates and tea cups. Hatter had amassed quite a lot of them over the last couple of months, and they were all there. Some of the plates had cookies on them, others had butter. Hatter sat at the end of the table, head down and rocking himself.

"Oh, Hatter…"

"Tea time. It's been tea time all day today." Hatter raised his head just a bit, looking up at Alice with a distinctly angry expression on his face. "Where have you been? You're missing tea time!"

Hatter picked up a tea cup and threw it at her. Alice ducked and the cup smashed against the wall.

"Hatter!"

"_Alice!_" And oh, God, was he mocking her? This was new. And hurtful.

"Stop this, Hatter, please." She made no attempt to get near him. He looked dangerous, though he made no more attempts to throw tea cups at her.

"We're all out of treacle," he said. And then all the emotion seemed to drain out of him and he slumped in his chair. "I'm so tired."

Alice knew it was safe now, and went to help him out of his chair. "You should go lie down."

"A lie down, yeah. That's what I need." Hatter looked at the mess in the kitchen.

"I'll clean it up," Alice said, weary. "You go ahead."

Hatter shuffled out of the kitchen and Alice dropped into his chair. The sight of all those half-full cups of tea made her stomach churn. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She loved Hatter, God knew she did, but she was afraid she'd start hating him soon if they didn't figure something out. She couldn't keep living this way.

Alice put her head in her hands and let the tears roll down her face. Hatter was slipping away from her and she didn't know how to stop it.

_**AN:**__ Well, things are going from bad to worse for our heroes. What the heck is wrong with Hatter and how will Alice help him? I guess you'll just have to keep reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As soon as Hatter fell asleep that night, Alice got out her laptop and sat at the kitchen table. She Googled his symptoms and got lots of hits, but nothing that matched his situation exactly. Or else the symptoms matched, but the same tests that were used for one person had turned up nothing in Hatter. It was extremely frustrating. Still, she made some notes, followed up on some leads and abandoned others.

Then, just to see, she typed in 'Wonderland Sickness', not really expecting anything to come up. And nothing did. There were plenty of results for Wonderland, though, and Alice didn't bother with those. There were an inordinate number of movies and articles and television specials based on the Lewis Carroll novels and she wasn't interested in any of those. She didn't even bother trying to search Hatter's name, because the results would be mostly the same.

As the hour grew later and later, Alice started Googling random things just to see. She put her own name in the search field and a lot of pages came up. There were a lot more Alice Hamiltons out there than she would've thought. A link came up for the dojo, and another from an older NYU directory.

When Alice got to page four of the results, one link jumped out from all the others. It was for a Wonderland forum, and she normally would've have dismissed it as another movie fan site, but in the little summary was something that stopped her cold. _Alice of Legend_.

Alice clicked on the link and was taken to a page that simply said Wonderland Forum and had a link to sign in and another to register. She hesitated, then clicked to register. These things were usually free, and this one proved to be as well. She went through the whole set up – creating a username, a password, and agreeing to the Terms and Conditions of the forum. Alice used her name – AliceH – for the username. Probably the whole thing would turn out to be nothing more than another fan site, but something told her it wasn't. And when she finally had access to the forum, she saw that she was right.

There were only a few people online at this hour, but they all had Wonderland names. Turtle. Dog. Sparrow. The topic links were as varied as on any other forum, but right away a little screen popped up and asked if she wanted to chat. Yes. She did.

SPARROW: Are you *The* Alice?

ALICEH: Yes. Are you really from Wonderland?

SPARROW: OMG! I can't believe you're really here!

TURTLE: Wow! Hey, Alice, welcome to the forum!

ALICEH: Thanks.

SPARROW: Is Hatter with you? I heard he left Wonderland.

ALICEH: Yes. We're engaged, actually.

SPARROW: OMG!

TURTLE: Congrats! That's awesome!

ALICEH: He's actually the reason I'm here. He's in trouble.

DOG: Not surprising. What's he done?

SPARROW: Don't be like that, Dog. He's a hero.

ALICEH: He's really sick. The docs don't know why.

DOG: Sick how?

ALICEH: Pains. Like in his back and joints. And…

SPARROW: You can tell us, it's ok.

ALICEH: I think he's going mad.

TURTLE: He's got Homesickness.

SPARROW: He can't have!

ALICEH: Wait! What's Homesickness?

DOG: You really don't know?

SPARROW: It means he's been away from Wonderland too long.

TURTLE: Didn't he get his inoculation before he left?

ALICEH: Inoculation?

DOG: Anyone who comes to the Oyster world needs one.

SPARROW: It's the only way we can be away from Wonderland magic.

ALICEH: He didn't say anything about any inoculation.

DOG: If he didn't have one, it's because they didn't tell him.

ALICEH: What?

DOG: Someone wanted him to get Homesickness.

SPARROW: But the King…

TURTLE: Everyone knows he hates Hatter.

SPARROW: But he wouldn't!

ALICEH: Wait! Are you saying Jack did something to Hatter?

SPARROW: You have to get Hatter back to Wonderland, Alice.

TURTLE: The sooner the better.

ALICEH: But I can't. The Glass is closed.

DOG: You need to use a rabbit hole.

ALICEH: What?

TURTLE: Can you log on tomorrow night? We'll have to ask Mole.

SPARROW: Mole knows all about the rabbit holes.

ALICEH: What time?

TURTLE: 11:30pm, EST.

ALICEH: Thank you! Thank you so much!

SPARROW: Hang in there, Alice! We'll help you get sorted out.

When Alice logged out of the forum she felt immeasurably better. Why hadn't she done this sooner? She was so stupid! She hadn't thought there would be other Wonderlanders living in her world, much less that they'd be online. And now she knew what was wrong with Hatter. Her mother was right – it was something from his world. She couldn't wait to tell Hatter in the morning.

*o*o*o*

"Homesickness?" Hatter repeated. Alice had thought he'd be more excited by what she'd found out, but he just sat there. The sickness was taking its toll on him, physically as well as mentally. He was much too thin, and the shine had gone out of him.

"We have to get you home," Alice said. "They said something about you being away from the magic of Wonderland. You were supposed to get a shot or something before you came here."

"Jack never said anything about that."

"Yes. I know." Alice seethed. She'd been thinking nice things about Jack for helping Hatter get to her world, but clearly he'd had his own agenda. Like always. And this time she'd see that he paid for screwing with Hatter.

"Someone named Mole will be online tonight, and he…she…whatever…will tell me how to use a rabbit hole to get to Wonderland."

Hatter nodded. "I've heard about them. Thought they'd all been filled in."

"Well, hopefully not. It's all we've got."

Alice and Hatter both fell silent. Alice was wondering how far they'd have to go to find the nearest rabbit hole. She was pretty sure they were few and far between here in the city. But she didn't care if she had to take Hatter to Timbuktu, they were going. She missed the old Hatter, the one who was full of life and energy. The one she wanted to marry and be with forever. The one who didn't scare her.

"I guess we wait, then." Hatter looked down at his hands.

"Look, I have to teach a class today," Alice said hesitantly. "Will you be okay?"

"I can take care of myself." Hatter was angry again. He was angry a lot these days.

"I know you can. Okay." Alice got up and grabbed her gym bag. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Yeah."

Alice just sighed and headed out the door. It used to be that she couldn't wait to get home every day. Now she couldn't wait to leave.

*o*o*o*

They'd talked Alice into teaching two classes at the dojo, and so she was later getting home than she'd planned. As she got closer to the apartment building she glanced up – she didn't know why – and if it had been any later in the day she wouldn't have seen him up there.

Hatter was standing on the edge of the roof.

Alice ran up the stairs to her apartment, threw the gym bag on the floor, and raced for the bedroom window, which was wide open. Taking a deep, steadying breath she climbed out on the fire escape and headed up four more floors until she'd reached the ladder to the roof.

Her heart was racing when she reached the top of the ladder. Hatter was across the roof from her, barely visible around one of the vents. She wanted to run to him and pull him away from the edge, but she knew she'd have to be careful and cautious. It took all her control to walk slowly toward him.

"What are you doing, Hatter?" Alice spoke softly. She didn't want to startle him, make him fall.

"The clockwork's not ticking properly," Hatter replied. There was fear in his voice, and pain. "Maybe crumbs. In the butter."

"Please step back from the edge."

"One step," Hatter said. "One step and it all goes away."

Alice felt like she couldn't catch her breath. She was only halfway across the roof. She'd never be able to stop him.

"Not this way, Hatter. We're so close! Don't give up on me."

"You can't get treacle from a treacle well." Hatter sighed. "I'm no good for you."

"Don't you ever say that!" Alice said fiercely. "I love you, Hatter. What do you think would happen to me if you stepped off the edge?"

"You'd be safe."

"I'd be destroyed! And alone. So if you're going, you better take me with you." Alice was almost there. But she'd said the right thing. Hatter didn't want anything to happen to her, and it was enough to make him take a step back.

"Please don't leave me," Alice whispered. And she was close enough now to wrap her arms around him, press herself against his back and hold on tight.

"Do you think Mole can help us?" Hatter asked. His voice trembled.

"I'm willing to find out. Will you come downstairs with me? Please?"

It was another moment or two, but Hatter finally let himself be pulled away from the edge. Alice followed him down the fire escape, her eyes on his back and not on the vast amounts of open space between her and the ground.

"Don't make me climb up here after you again," she said weakly. "Or I'll push you off the roof myself next time."

The old Hatter would have laughed.

_**AN:**__ Yikes! Hatter's going over the edge, almost literally! Let's hope Mole has some useful information, otherwise Hatter might be headed straight for a rubber room and a hug-me jacket!_

_I plotted out several ways that Alice could get some help with this problem, but I liked the online Wonderland community the best. I've been part of some really great online communities myself, so that was kind of a nod to all the good friends I've never met face to face!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Alice thought she'd lose her mind waiting for eleven thirty to roll around. Hatter had fallen asleep on the couch and she left him there, covered in a blanket. He was sleeping a lot more these days, and Alice found herself grateful for the quiet time. And then finally – finally! – it was time.

SPARROW: Hey, Alice! How's Hatter today?

ALICEH: Not good. Very not good.

MOUSE: Alice…welcome to the forum. Sparrow filled me in.

SPARROW: Everyone was excited that you're here.

ALICEH: Where's Mole?

DOG: Taking his own time, as always.

MOLE: Shut your gob, Dog.

TURTLE: Mole! Finally! Alice needs a rabbit hole.

MOLE: So I hear. Is he bad off then?

ALICEH: He wanted to jump off the roof.

MOUSE: OMG! Poor Hatter!

ALICEH: Please, Mole. They said you could help me.

MOLE: And so I can. You live in NYC?

ALICEH: Yes.

MOLE: Tomorrow night at midnight you need to be in Central Park.

SPARROW: Isn't that dangerous?

DOG: There's a rabbit hole in Central Park?

ALICEH: Where?

MOLE: You need to stand in front of the Alice in Wonderland statue.

DOG: You can't be serious.

SPARROW: There's an Alice statue in the park?

TURTLE: I keep telling you to come visit, Sparrow. NYC has lots to offer.

SPARROW: So does Chicago.

MOLE: May I? Thank you.

SPARROW: Sorry, Mole.

ALICEH: So what happens at midnight?

MOLE: You use your muchness to make the hole open.

ALICEH: My what?

TURTLE: You should have plenty of that, Alice. Don't worry.

MOUSE: Can anyone use the rabbit hole?

MOLE: No. So don't even try.

ALICEH: And if I get Hatter home, he'll get better?

DOG: Wonderland magic should cure him.

SPARROW: It'll work, Alice. You have to believe it.

ALICEH: I do. Thank you so much! All of you!

TURTLE: We're rooting for you, Alice! You and Hatter.

DOG: Well, mostly you.

SPARROW: Shut up Dog.

*o*o*o*

Alice was up before Hatter the next morning, not an unusual circumstance these days. She called her mother, asked her over for lunch, and then started making a list. If she was going back to Wonderland, she'd be prepared this time. No mini dress and high heeled boots.

By the time Carol showed up, Alice had already loaded up her backpack with extra clothes and provisions, a pocket knife, and some necessary toiletries. She didn't know what they'd need, exactly, but if it seemed even remotely useful she wanted to have it. Hatter had watched her, offering no responses to her babbling monologue.

"Alice? Are you home?" Carol poked her head in the front door, for which she had her own key.

"Be right there!" Alice called from the bedroom. "Hatter…you want something to eat?"

Hatter just shook his head. Alice prayed, as she had never prayed before, that this rabbit hole thing would work. That Hatter would be restored. And that she would get five minutes alone with Jack.

Alice gave her mother a hug and led her into the kitchen, where she'd made up some chicken salad for sandwiches.

"Is David joining us?" Carol asked. Alice shook her head.

"He's not hungry."

Alice set out the sandwiches and poured her mother a drink. She herself wasn't very hungry and only picked at her food.

"So. What's going on?" Carol asked. Alice gave her a weary smile.

"You were right, Mom. Hatter has a Wonderland sickness, and I have to take him back there. We'll be leaving tonight."

"How? I thought you said the mirror wasn't working."

"It's not. But some Wonderlanders who live here told me of another way." Alice pushed her plate away. "I don't know how long we'll be gone. But the apartment is taken care of for the next month. Once Hatter's better, we'll be back."

"Is it safe there for you?" Carol asked, concerned. Alice had tried to downplay a lot of the dangers she'd faced there, but she knew her mother could read between the lines.

"Honestly? I don't know. The Queen is gone, and I have to believe that things have improved. But it's Hatter's only chance."

As if on cue, Hatter came shuffling into the kitchen and stood there for a moment, looking confused. Carol gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Alice tensed up, worried what Hatter was going to do.

"Your hair wants cutting," Hatter said. Alice had no idea if he was talking to her, her mother, or perhaps someone only he could see.

"David?" Carol stood and put her hand out to him. Hatter merely looked at her. Carol slowly lowered her hand and backed up.

"Alice is leaving," Hatter said conversationally. "She's always leaving. Leaving me alone. Always alone."

"Oh, Hatter." Alice just put her head in her hands. "Just a few more hours, okay? Just a few more hours and we'll be back in Wonderland."

"Not enough treacle," Hatter muttered, wandering out of the kitchen.

"I didn't realize things were this bad," Carol said.

"He's slipping away, Mom. A little more every day."

"Then you do what you have to do." Carol put her arms around Alice. "Just get word to me as soon as you can."

Alice blinked away her tears. She had to be strong now. It was her turn to save Hatter, and she meant to do it.

*o*o*o*

When Carol had left, Alice went to the bedroom in search of Hatter. He was sitting on the floor beside the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. Alice sat next to him and leaned her head back on the wall.

"What if this doesn't work?" Hatter asked, his voice so low Alice almost didn't hear him.

"It'll work," Alice said, with a certainty she didn't feel. "I'll make sure you're okay, Hatter."

"That's my line," Hatter said. There was the ghost of a smile on his face. Alice rested her head on his shoulder, and they sat there together for a long moment without talking.

"I'm sorry." Hatter put his hand in Alice's, tightening his fingers around hers. "This has been hard on you."

"It's not your fault. We'll make it right, Hatter. I'm not giving up without a fight."

"That's my Alice."

"We should get a little sleep while we can," Alice said, standing. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

"Yeah." Hatter let himself be pulled up off the floor. He wrapped his arms around Alice, hugging her tightly to him. "If this doesn't work…if I go completely mad…I want you to leave me."

Alice pulled away and held Hatter's face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye. "No. That's not going to happen. You didn't leave me, even when I pushed you away. I'm not leaving you. Not ever."

A tear tracked down Hatter's cheek. "Just…please don't let me hurt you. Not again."

Alice silenced him with a kiss.

_**AN:**__ I know, you guys are all on edge waiting for Hatter to get better. I promise there'll be some resolution very soon, so hang in there!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The alarm went off at ten o'clock, but Alice was already awake. She hadn't been able to get more than three hours of sleep; she was too anxious and her mind was too busy thinking of everything she needed to do. She checked and re-checked the backpack. She changed into a pair of jeans, and layered a long-sleeved shirt over a tank top. After some careful consideration she slipped on her good pair of sneakers, wishing she had hiking shoes instead.

"Come on, Hatter. Let's get you dressed."

He groaned, complaining of pain in his knees. Alice gave him some ibuprofen, which he dry swallowed. Hatter didn't own a single pair of jeans, so Alice had to make do with what he did have. Dark brown trousers, a black t-shirt, and a silk paisley dress shirt in shades of green. He owned only boots, and Alice picked the sturdiest pair he had.

"I can't do it," Hatter moaned. He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his knees.

"I know it hurts, Hatter, but we have to go. Tonight." Alice called for a cab and slung the backpack over her shoulder. She took a quick look around the apartment, feeling like she might never see it again.

Alice helped Hatter limp to the elevator, and they made it out front just as the cab pulled up. She pushed Hatter in, then slid in beside him.

"Central Park," she told the cabbie. "East 74th Street entrance."

"Lady, you don't want to be there at this time of night."

"Just drive," Alice said.

"Suit yourself," the cabbie grumbled.

"Central Park?" Hatter asked. His eyes were shut and he was rubbing his knees again.

"There's an Alice in Wonderland statue there. That's where we're going."

"You never told me. About the statue."

Alice shrugged. "I would have, eventually. It's just, I know you don't like how they make the Mad Hatter look, and the statue is based on the Tenniel illustrations."

"Big head."

"Yeah."

They didn't talk anymore after that, just sat quietly in the back of the cab. When they arrived at Central Park, they had half an hour to find the statue and get ready. Alice ignored the cabbie's continued warnings and gave him an extra large tip.

"Come on, Hatter." Alice looped his arm over her shoulders and bore some of his weight as they made their way through the park. There was some lighting, but more shadows, and Alice listened hard for sounds of anyone following them.

Hatter limped along beside her, occasionally letting out a soft groan, but mostly clenching his jaw tightly to keep himself quiet. When they finally reached the statue, Alice almost wept with joy.

"How much longer?" she asked Hatter, hoping his internal clock was still running properly.

"Fifteen minutes," said a strange voice. Alice shook out from under Hatter's arm and whirled, taking on a defensive stance. Two people stepped out of the shadows, one a petit woman with an elfin face and spiky blue hair, the other a rotund man with sagging jowls.

"What do you want?"

"We just came to see you off, Alice." The woman smiled shyly. "I'm Turtle."

"Dog," said the man by way of greeting.

Alice relaxed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hardly. But Turtle insisted."

"Alice…" Hatter groaned. Alice turned and saw him swaying on his feet. She immediately propped him back up on her shoulder.

"He looks awful," Turtle whispered, her eyes wide.

"There but for the grace of inoculation go I." Dog crossed his arms, resting them on the swell of his stomach. "I hope the King didn't send anyone else over without it. It's criminal."

"Yeah, well, I'll be taking care of that," Alice said, darkly. Turtle laughed.

"You are definitely the Alice of Legend! It's such an honor to be here, in your presence!"

"Wipe the drool off your chin, Turtle." Dog shook his head at her. "She's a fan of sexy vampires too, just so you know."

"So…what are we supposed to do?" Alice asked. She turned back to look at the statue. Even in the gloom of the night, she could see where the bronze had been rubbed smooth by generations of young children who climbed all over Alice and her giant mushroom.

"At midnight, you must summon your muchness. The rabbit hole will open for you then." Dog said.

"What does that mean, muchness?"

"I'm thinking of things that begin with A," Hatter said. "Alice. Adventure. Alone. Agony. Abomination."

"Hatter!" Alice tightened her grip around his waist, and he stopped talking.

"Wow," Turtle whispered.

"Your muchness, it's what you used to bring down the Casino."

"Dog means it's like your mojo. The stuff that makes you Alice of Legend," Turtle said, trying to clarify.

"Mojo," Dog sniffed derisively. "But first you must read the inscription."

"What inscription?" Alice felt stupid, like she should already know all of this. But she wanted to get it right, and that meant asking questions.

"The inscription round the statue."

Alice looked down, saw words chiseled into the stone at the base of the statue. She couldn't make them all out.

"What…"

And then somewhere a church bell pealed, faintly. Turtle clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"It's time, Alice! It's time!"

Alice looked again at the words, struggling to see them in the darkness.

"Twas…twas brillig…"

"Twas brillig, and the slithey toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe," Hatter said, startling her; his voice was loud in the still night.

Now all Alice had to do was summon her muchness, whatever that was. She looked up at Hatter, and suddenly she knew. She turned into him, pulled his face down, and kissed him. And for the first time in days he actually kissed her back, his arms closing around her.

"Awww!" Alice heard Turtle say. And then suddenly the ground dropped away under their feet and they were falling down the rabbit hole.

*o*o*o*

Alice screamed. She was falling, too fast, and when she looked down she couldn't see the bottom. Dirt walls rose up on every side, and she half expected to see furniture just kind of floating there like in the movies. But it was all dirt and rocks, and was she even now falling faster?

"Alice!"

She looked up and saw Hatter tumbling wildly above her. He had his hand out and she struggled to reach it. Their fingertips touched, and then Alice bounced off one wall and was sent spinning. She didn't know which way was up or down, and she was getting dizzy and nauseous. Alice closed her eyes, and that's why she didn't see the ground rushing up to meet her until she hit it with full force. Her head snapped back and there was pain. And then, blessedly, darkness.

*o*o*o*

Alice came back to herself in pieces. First was smell, all damp earth and decaying leaves. A musty, cave smell. Next was the feel of her body lying on something hard, though her head was cradled more softly. The blackness came again for a while, and when she woke again she could hear a voice, and feel a hand stroking across her forehead.

"Alice? Please wake up. My sweet Alice."

_Hatter_. Alice smiled, knowing that everything would be alright. Hatter was here with her.

"That's it, my girl."

Alice felt lips on her forehead. She wanted to wallow in the moment, in the feel and scent of her Hatter. But her mind was clearing, and she started to remember that she had something more important to do. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and found herself looking up into Hatter's worried face.

"Alice."

"How long was I out?" Alice sat up, with Hatter's help, and shut her eyes when everything started to spin. Her head was pounding, and when she reached up to touch the back of it her hair was sticky with blood.

"Too long," Hatter replied.

Alice took a few deep breaths, and cautiously opened her eyes again. Everything had stopped spinning, thankfully. She looked around. They were in some kind of round chamber, the walls all dirt and roots. The rabbit hole loomed above them, a ragged round hole in the ceiling. There was a plain wooden door in one wall.

"You alright then?" Hatter asked. Alice turned back to look at him. His sleeve was torn and there was dirt in his hair, but his eyes were clear.

"I'll live. How about you? Knees still hurt?"

"Not so much as a twinge." Hatter grinned and Alice felt her heart lighten. It was true! Wonderland was already making him better. That horrible trip down the rabbit hole had been completely worthwhile.

"Let's get out of here," Alice suggested. Hatter helped her up, and steadied her when she got a bit wobbly again. She reached for the backpack, but Hatter slung it over his shoulder.

"I can carry it for a while."

Alice didn't argue. Instead, she went to the door and tried the knob. It didn't move. She applied more force, pushed and pulled, but it didn't so much as jiggle in its frame.

"Don't tell me – this is when the _drink me_ bottle appears."

"I've no intention of shrinking myself." Hatter walked up to the door, studied it for a minute, then flexed his right hand. "Stand back."

Alice did as he said, and watched as he let his sledgehammer hand fly. He hit the door even with the knob and the whole thing buckled. The door swung in, hanging drunkenly on its hinges.

"Nice shot!" Alice said. Hatter held his hand out and she grabbed hold of it. Together they stepped through the door and into a forest. Alice looked back, saw that the door they'd just come through was set into a large tree trunk.

"I know this," she murmured.

"What?"

"This door. I've seen it before, in a dream." Alice looked around, breathed in the familiar scents of the forest. A wave of nostalgia hit her so strongly that she couldn't believe she was still on her feet. She looked up at Hatter, unable to stop the grin that spread across her face.

"We're in the Forest of Wabe."

_**AN:**__ Let me first say that I have never been to the Alice in Wonderland statue, or even to Central Park for that matter. I have no idea what the lighting is like there at night, or how long a walk it is. I just made it all up. The statue is real, though._

_I will also admit that when writing dialogue for Dog, I heard Alan Rickman's voice in my head. ::blushes::_

_Well, Alice and Hatter have made it back to Wonderland. Is Hatter cured? Will Alice beat Jack to a bloody pulp? Stay tuned to find out!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son," Hatter said. Alice looked up sharply and felt her happiness fade when she saw that same blank look in his eyes. "The jaws that bite, the claws that catch."

He started to wander off and Alice had to catch up to him and pull him back. It wasn't fair! Wonderland was supposed to cure him, and for a while he'd been just like his old self.

"Don't do this to me, not now!" Alice pleaded. Hatter frowned but didn't say anything more. She tugged on his arm, and after a minute he started walking with her.

Alice wasn't sure which direction to go, so she decided to trust her instincts. In the dream she'd had, the one where Dinah had led her to the door in the tree, she hadn't been all that far from the Kingdom of the Knights. If they could find their way back there, maybe they could find Charlie.

"That's what we'll do," Alice said to her unresponsive fiancé. "We'll find Charlie. He'll know what to do."

They walked on, through clumps of ferns and around the massive trees. The air was full of bird song, and once Alice thought she heard the call of the Jabberwock, but it was far off and faint. Her mind full of memories of her last encounter with the creature, she was especially wary of where she walked. She didn't want to wander into another one of Charlie's pits.

"Scones," Hatter said. "Scones and cream cakes. Can't have tea without them."

Alice turned to look at him, still moving forward. Which is when she stepped on the net that had been hidden under leaf litter. It swung up around her and Hatter and hoisted them in the air. Alice screeched in surprise and her stomach lurched. What was it about Wonderland? Why couldn't she ever just stay on her feet?

Hatter thrashed around beside her, muttering and moaning. "Murder. Mayhem. Mad March."

"Hatter, be still!"

If anything, Hatter became more agitated. One of his flailing arms caught Alice right in the face, connecting painfully with her cheekbone and bringing tears up in that eye. With a sinking feeling she knew she was going to have a bruise there, and she knew what it would do to Hatter when he saw it.

Alice struggled to shift herself in the swinging net, to put some space – or at least her back – to Hatter. She had no idea where the backpack was, and tried to feel around for it. If she could get the pocket knife out, maybe she could cut through enough of the net to let them drop out.

"Oi! Trespassers!"

Alice froze when she heard the voice calling up to them. She looked down and saw a boy looking up at her, a stern look on his face. He didn't appear to be older than fifteen or sixteen, and he wore a set of red armor that looked like it had been cobbled together from spare parts. Alice felt a bit of déjà vu, remembering meeting another knight under very similar circumstances.

"We're not trespassing!" Alice called back down. "We're going to the Kingdom of the Knights."

"This is not the path that invited guests travel," the boy said suspiciously.

"Look, can you get us down? I'll explain once I'm out of this net."

Hatter had stilled beside her, for which Alice was grateful. The less crazy he acted, the better chance she had of this kid letting them go.

"Do not think you can trick me," the boy said. "I'm a KIT."

"It's not a trick. Listen, Kit, please just let us down. We're friends of Charlie. Um…Sir Charles."

"My name is not Kit. I _am_ a KIT. Knight in Training. You may call me Toby."

Alice made herself count to ten. "Toby, if you just let us down I'll explain why we're here."

Toby studied her for a moment and Alice strove to look non-threatening. Finally he sighed and disappeared from view for a moment. Seconds later, the net – with Hatter and Alice inside – crashed back down to the ground.

"Uh. Hatter, get off!" Alice pushed at him until he moved, and she could breathe again. Toby was back with a sword in his hand, which he kept pointed in Alice's direction. She quickly untangled herself and Hatter from the net.

"How do you know Sir Charles?" the boy knight asked.

"He's our friend."

Toby looked her over from top to bottom with a clinical eye. "You do not look like any friends of Sir Charles."

Okay. She'd had enough of this. Alice decided to get straight to the point, and the only way she figured to do that was to use the hated title.

"I'm Alice. The Alice of Legend. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Apparently it did, because Toby turned white and dropped immediately to his knees with a clank.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Alice! I didn't realize…"

"It's okay, Toby. Please get up."

He stood and sheathed his sword, but he wouldn't look Alice in the eye.

"Is that Sir Hatter with you, Lady?"

"Yes, Toby. And he's very ill. We need to get to Charlie. Can you help us?" Alice reached out a hand and pulled Hatter back when he started to wander off.

"Yes, Lady Alice. It would be my honor, as a Knight in Training, to lead you and Sir Hatter to the Kingdom of the Knights."

"Yeah, okay." Alice looked around and spotted the backpack. She slung it over her shoulder and followed Toby, dragging Hatter behind her like a recalcitrant toddler.

"I'm thinking of things that begin with F," Hatter muttered. "Failure. Fear. Freakshow."

"Hush, Hatter," Alice said.

*o*o*o*

Alice hadn't been on a horse since her last ride through the forest on Guinevere. It was a bittersweet memory now, as they all were; she remembered Hatter smiling and telling her about his sledgehammer hand, and trying to get her to put her arms around him. Now she was the one in front, with Hatter sitting behind her, and she wished he'd sit back and give her a little space. He'd fallen asleep almost as soon as they started out and his full weight was pressed against her.

"What is the nature of Sir Hatter's illness?" Toby asked, riding alongside her. They passed the giant white mushroom and Alice knew they were getting close.

"He has Homesickness," Alice explained. Toby just looked at her, and it was clear he had no idea what that was. "I'm hoping Charlie can help him."

"You have come here from the Oyster world, then?"

"The doctors in my world couldn't help him," Alice said. She rolled her shoulders back a bit; they were getting sore from supporting Hatter.

"I am certain Sir Charles can help him. He is the greatest Knight in all of Wonderland." There was a gleam of hero worship in Toby's eye and Alice chuckled to see it.

"How many Knights in Training are there, Toby?"

"Only fifteen right now. We're still getting the word out. And to be honest, we do more clearing and cleaning than we do learning swordplay."

Alice remembered the crumbled state of Charlie's fortress, and knew it would take a lot of hard work to set it all to rights again. She was proud of him, though. Here he was, training a new generation of knights. She was glad he had some real company, and hadn't gone back to living out in the woods on his own.

When the Kingdom of the Knights came into view through the trees, Alice grinned. It looked the same as she remembered, at least from this distance, and she felt an overpowering yearning to see Charlie again. She hadn't realized until now just how much she'd missed him.

"It's so beautiful," she said. Toby grinned at her.

"Wait until you see all the work we've done!" He led the way down the hill. Alice followed, though to be honest she didn't have to do much more than hold on because her horse surely knew the way. All of Charlie's horses seemed to have an uncanny homing instinct.

They were halfway down the hill when Hatter jerked back in the saddle. Alice was so startled she almost slipped off, and was unable to stop Hatter from doing just that. He landed with a thud and started rolling around on the ground, holding his head and making an awful mewling sound.

"Hatter! Toby, wait!" Alice slid out of the saddle and ran to Hatter's side. His face was white and pinched, and he had drawn his knees up to his chest. His hands were holding his head so tightly that Alice could see fingernail marks in his skin.

"Hatter! What's wrong?"

"Twinkling of the tea," Hatter said behind clenched teeth. The cords in his neck stood out in sharp relief. Alice could see that he was in terrible pain, and it was nothing she could throw pills at this time.

"Started with tea. Terror. Treacle. Testimony. Uuhhnn!"

"What should we do?" Toby's eyes were wide. Alice had to force herself to think, even though she was so scared.

"Charlie! Go get Charlie!"

Toby took off as if demons were on his tail. Alice tried to soothe Hatter, but whenever she touched him he jerked away like she was burning him. He writhed and moaned and babbled, and all Alice could do was watch him with tears running down her face.

"Alice!" Hatter cried, and now he shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Can't save Alice! Alice!"

"I'm here, Hatter! I'm right here!"

Alice was only dimly aware that horses were approaching. She tried again to touch Hatter, to let him know she was there with him, but he screamed and rolled away from her hands.

"Just Alice!"

Alice looked up and saw a watery vision of Charlie, resplendent in his dented white armor. She got to her feet and threw her arms around him, sobbing.

"Help him, Charlie! Please!"

"He has Homesickness," Toby said helpfully.

"I am not familiar with that particular malady," Charlie said, patting Alice on the back. "I will consult…the Black Arts."

Charlie detached Alice from his armor and bent down next to Hatter. He grabbed one of his hands, holding it despite how much Hatter was thrashing around, and studied his palm.

"Not good," he muttered. "What have you been up to, Harbinger?"

"Can you help him?" Toby asked. Charlie stood up, his head held high.

"Naturally! I shall peer through the mists that shroud the mysterious oracle and consult the forces that move about us, unseen but all-knowing."

Alice could only stare, never having seen Charlie and his Black Arts in action before. It was just as Hatter had described it. She noticed that Toby was observing his mentor with a look of reverence on his face.

Charlie put his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. "Galadoon…tapoosh!"

The White Knight stood there, frozen, for what seemed like hours. Alice looked down at Hatter, who had stopped rolling around and was now just whimpering, and willed Charlie to get a move on.

"Toby!" Charlie's eyes snapped open and he whirled to face his trainee. "Fetch some blankets, three Frogwattle leaves, the powdered tove, and the small bottle of tiger lily extract. Bring it to my quarters and start a pot of water boiling. Just Alice and I will bring the Harbinger. Off you go!"

Toby ran off to do Charlie's bidding. Alice gaped at her old friend. Never had she seen him so confident and in control of himself. She just hoped he – or the mysterious oracle at least – knew what he was doing.

"Alice, can you help me get him to the Throne Room?" Charlie asked softly.

"Wherever you need him, Charlie."

Together they hoisted Hatter to his feet, slinging one arm around Charlie's shoulders and the other around Alice's. His head lolled back and forth between them, and he was still moaning and muttering.

"We must hurry," Charlie said. "He's running out of time."

_**AN:**__ Yay! Charlie to the rescue! Can the Black Arts help him save Hatter? It occurred to me as I was writing this that Alice never saw Charlie do his Black Arts thing – only Hatter had that particular pleasure. _

_What do you think of Toby? We'll be seeing more of him in later chapters, he's kind of Charlie's right-hand man. Boy. Whatever!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: **__I'm posting this chapter earlier than I had planned, because I know you all have been anxious about Hatter. This is one of my fave chapters of this story so far – you'll see why – and I hope you all like it too!_

**Chapter Eight**

Charlie's camp hadn't changed at all. His early warning systems were all still in place, and his hammock still swung between two trees. The Red King's skeleton was still in place on the vine-covered throne. By the time Charlie and Alice half-carried Hatter down there, Toby had a campfire roaring away and a pot of water nearly on the boil. Charlie directed Alice to the bed she had slept in when she was here last, and that's where they set Hatter down.

"Quickly, Toby, give me the herbs!"

Charlie measured out some blue powder and added it to the boiling water, along with three pointy green leaves and a drop of clear liquid. While that was cooking up, he gave one of the blankets to Toby with instructions to tear it into strips.

"What are those for?" Alice asked, hovering over Hatter.

"We'll have to secure him to the bed," Charlie explained.

"No. No! We're not tying him down!"

"It's for his own safety, Alice. He needs to purge his system, and it will be unpleasant." Charlie pointed to her face, where Hatter's errant hand had caught her. "Your safety as well."

"I don't like it," Alice said. But she helped Toby tie Hatter's arms and legs down to the bed, and it was a mark of how weak Hatter was that he didn't try to fight them.

"Here we go!" Charlie removed the pot from the fire and poured it through dented metal colander into a wooden cup. He added a dollop of cold water to it and stirred it around with his finger.

"He has to drink all of it," he instructed Alice, handing her the cup.

Taking a deep breath and marshaling her strength, Alice sat next to Hatter on the bed and lifted his head with one hand. "You need to drink this, Hatter."

She held the cup to his lips and poured some of Charlie's concoction down his throat. Hatter choked and thrashed. Alice waited, and then poured more into his mouth.

"This tea is soured," Hatter moaned. "I don't want any more."

"You have to finish it. I'm sorry." Alice blinked back tears and made Hatter drink the rest of what was in the cup. Some of it spilled out the side of his mouth, and she wiped it away with her sleeve.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked, handing the cup back to Charlie.

"We wait."

"I'll sit with him," Alice said. No-one argued with her. "Charlie, can you get word to Jack? I need to see him. Right away."

"Well…he's very busy you know…all that monarchy business."

"Charlie. I need to see him."

The White Knight sighed. "Toby, fetch Gerald. Tell him I have a message for him to deliver to the King."

"Thank you." Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What should it say?" Charlie asked her.

"Just tell him I'm back, and that it's important that I see him right away. That's all he needs to know."

"Yes. Of course. I shan't be long!" Charlie hurried off to do Alice's bidding.

Alice sat back on the bed, smoothing Hatter's damp hair off his forehead. He was still clearly in pain. She hoped whatever Charlie had boiled up would help him. If this didn't work, or if Jack didn't know what to do for him…well, she didn't want to think about that. Instead, she thought of all the ways she could inflict bodily damage on the King of Hearts.

*o*o*o*

Charlie had been right; Hatter's cure was extremely unpleasant. Hatter wailed, he burned with fever while simultaneously shaking with chills, he talked gibberish and sometimes he screamed decidedly rude things. Alice stayed by his side all day and night, barely tasting the soup that Toby brought her for dinner. She snatched bits of sleep here and there, nothing substantial.

"No! Alice!" Hatter cried. He pulled at the restraints, but they didn't budge. Alice didn't know if he knew where he was or if he was in the throes of a dream, but he sounded completely bereft.

"Please, Alice! Please, please…"

Alice murmured in his ear and wiped his tears away. What was he seeing? Was he reliving the visions he'd had in the Truth Room? Or was he begging her to untie him? Either way, she hurt along with him.

When dawn came, Charlie was sleeping soundly in his hammock, his old rag bear clutched to his chest. Alice's eyes felt gritty from lack of sleep. Hatter had quieted, finally, but now he was so still that Alice was alarmed. He looked like he was barely breathing. She was curled up next to him on the bed, her head resting on his chest to mark every rise and fall.

"Sir Charles!" Toby came running into camp and skidded to a stop next to Charlie's hammock. "Sir Charles!"

Charlie came awake with a snort, and tipped out onto the ground. He came up spluttering. "How many times have I told you not to shout me awake?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. But…well, the King is here!"

That had Alice up and on her feet. "Jack? Where is he?"

"He's inspecting the dormitory, Lady Alice."

"Give me a minute to get cleaned up," Alice said to Charlie. "Toby, you stay with Hatter. If there's any change, come get me immediately."

It took Alice a bit longer to get herself ready, since she was so fatigued. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and made a feeble attempt at combing her hair. She wished Charlie had some coffee. Even a cup of tea would have been welcome, but she'd just have to make do. By the time she was ready to go face Jack, he was already at the camp and talking to a fully-armored Charlie.

"Hello Jack." Alice looked him over. Same old Jack. His blonde hair was a bit longer, but he wore the same red suit jacket and had the same look of cool detachment on his face. It was another moment before Alice realized that he hadn't come alone; Duchess stood nearby, looking fairly demure in a white sleeveless dress with red accents down the front.

"Alice. I was surprised to hear that you were back."

"Yeah, well, I was surprised that I had to come back." Alice looked at his face, wondering how she could ever have felt anything for him.

"How did you get here? The mirror was shut down months ago."

"I came down a rabbit hole. Any idea why I might have had to do that, Jack?"

The King of Wonderland had the decency to look uncomfortable. Duchess looked between them, clearly confused. Alice just stared at Jack, watching him get more and more fidgety.

"You have to understand," he said finally. "I wasn't myself then. I was…angry. And hurt."

"Do you have any idea what we've been through because of you, you arrogant, self-centered ass?"

"I don't understand," Duchess said.

"Hatter has Homesickness," Alice said bitingly, never taking her eyes off Jack. Duchess gasped.

"Jack! You didn't!"

"Please understand; it was just bad timing."

In a flash, Alice had crossed the distance between them and had Jack up against a tree, her arm across his throat. The King's face turned red but he made no move to push her away.

"You have put Hatter through _hell_," she snarled. "He has been in _pain_. And all because you were…what? Jealous? Angry? Wanting to get even because I didn't want you?"

Jack flinched at the venom in her tone, and at her choice of words. Alice dropped her arm and backed up a step. Jack coughed and rubbed his throat.

"You know, Jack, you treated Hatter badly from the day you met him. And I let you get away with it. That's on me. But it ends now." Alice held up her left hand and her sapphire ring sparkled. "Hatter and I are getting married. I have never regretted for one minute being with him. He's done nothing but look out for me and love me. He's never once asked for anything from me. Not once!"

Alice's heart was racing. She was so angry with Jack, and all the past wrongs felt fresh in her mind. Back then she'd accused Hatter of using her, but it had been Jack that had ulterior motives all along.

"Alice, I did love you. You have to believe that."

Without thinking about it, without even realizing what she was going to do, Alice pulled her arm back and let her fist fly at Jack's face. It connected with his nose and she heard a satisfying crunch. Jack clapped his hands to his face, but already blood was dripping.

"That's for Hatter," Alice said. "You keep talking, and you'll get one for me too."

Jack stared at her over his hands, incredulous. Duchess had gone as white as her dress. Luckily for Jack, Alice could feel her anger melting away, leaving her trembling.

"Perhaps we should head over to the infirmary," Charlie suggested. He looked over at Alice, frowning, and then led Jack and Duchess out of the Throne Room. Alice watched them leave and ran a hand through her hair.

"That was quite a show."

Alice whirled around. Hatter was sitting up in the bed, his hands and legs freed from the strips of blanket. Toby stood beside him, his mouth hanging open as he stared wide-eyed at Alice.

"Hatter!" Alice ran to the bed and threw herself at him.

"Ow! Easy there!"

Alice shifted, trying not to hurt him. "I'm sorry. Oh, Hatter!" She clung to him, crying, and he rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Alice. Shh. No more crying now. I'm fine."

"I'll just…go." Toby took off at a very fast walk, leaving the same direction Charlie had.

"I punched Jack," Alice said. "I punched the King of Wonderland."

"A good shot, too." Hatter grinned. He took Alice's face in his hands and moved in to kiss her. And then he froze.

"It's nothing," Alice said, knowing that he'd seen the bruise on her cheek. "Hatter, it's really nothing."

"I did that. Didn't I."

"No you didn't. You probably don't remember, but we fell out of a tree." Alice and Hatter had promised each other no lies, but in this instance she didn't hesitate to tell one. It's not like he'd hit her on purpose, and she could see no reason to cause him any more pain.

"A tree?" Hatter sounded skeptical, but Alice could see in his eyes that he desperately wanted to believe her.

"Yes. We got caught in one of Charlie's traps, a big net. Toby cut us down, but we fell pretty far. I've probably got more bruises on my arms and legs. You too." That, at least, was probably true.

"Are you sure? If you're trying to spare my feelings…"

Alice put her finger to his lips. "Don't you trust me?" she asked him softly.

A slow smile spread across Hatter's face, bringing out his dimple. He kissed her then, a soft, sweet, wonderful kiss. And Alice silently thanked Charlie and the powers that be for bringing her Hatter back to her. When they broke the kiss, Alice was unable to stifle her yawn.

"You look awful," Hatter remarked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Have a lie down with me?" Hatter asked. Alice sighed happily.

"Best offer I've had in days." She curled up next to him, her arm draped over his waist and her head pillowed on his shoulder.

"My Alice. I do so love you."

"I love you, too, Hatter," Alice murmured, already half asleep.

_**AN:**__ Okay, so I had way too much fun inflicting pain and hurtful words on Jack, who has reformed a bit from the opening scene. But really, he was overdue for a butt kicking, in my opinion. And with all my faithful reviewers clamoring for justice, what else could I do? ::grins::_

_So Hatter is cured, and they can go back home. Or can they? Dun da dun dun!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When Alice woke up it was dusk. The fire was going, but Charlie was nowhere to be seen. She stretched languorously, feeling rested for the first time in over a week.

"Welcome back," Hatter said. Alice shifted so that she could look up at him; he was sitting with his back against the iron headboard and Alice had been lying on his stomach.

"I think that's my line." Alice smiled, but it quickly faltered. "Hatter…are you really okay?"

"I really am," Hatter replied softly. "My mind is clear."

He reached out and touched the bruise on Alice's face. She put her hand over his.

"Don't," she said. "Just don't."

Hatter looked away, his jaw clenched. Alice knew he was angry with himself. He'd always done his level best to protect her, even in her world where it wasn't really necessary. The only thing he hadn't been able to protect her from was himself.

Alice put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Don't do that either. I've gone through hell trying to get you back and I'm not going to have you pulling away from me now."

Hatter gave her a small smile. "I put you through that. I can never be sorry enough."

Alice sat up. "You didn't put me through anything, Hatter. The blame for this lies squarely on Jack's shoulders, and I don't want to hear again how sorry you are, or how you don't deserve me, or how my life would be better off without you. Because it's a load of crap."

"Alice…"

"Don't you _Alice_ me! If I was losing my mind would you just send me off to a padded room and a straitjacket and get on with your life? No? Than how dare you assume that I could do the same! As if I could have any kind of life without you! How you could just assume that, after all we've been through…all we've meant to each other…"

"Shut up, Alice." Hatter pressed his lips to hers, cutting off her tirade.

Alice melted against Hatter, languishing in the silken feel of his mouth. This, more than anything, convinced her that the Homesickness had run its course. When she felt incapable of stringing a single sentence together, Hatter pulled away.

"Um…" said Alice. She felt like her bones had melted. Her brain too, maybe.

"I've never had anyone feel that way about me, Alice. Sometimes I don't know what to do with it. I do know I'd be dead if not for you." Hatter cupped her face in his hands. "Thank you, my Alice, for loving me so well."

*o*o*o*

Charlie turned up after a while, carrying a plate full of food. Alice thought nothing had ever smelled so good.

"Borogove cutlets and roasted veggies," the White Knight said with a flourish. He set the plate on the foot of the bed. "You are far too thin, Harbinger."

"Charlie, I could kiss you!" Alice picked up a slice of the meat with her fingers and popped it into her mouth. "This tastes even better than I remember!"

Charlie blushed, and drew up an overturned bucket to sit on. "Yes, well…"

"Is Jack still here?" Hatter asked between mouthfuls.

"No. He's gone back to the Palace. He will send a Scarab in the morning to take you both there."

"He wants his guards this time," Hatter noted with a smirk.

"You should not have struck the King," Charlie said, wagging his finger at Alice. "However…he did seem to have it coming."

Alice laughed, covering her mouth to keep from spraying borogove all over the bed.

"I'm afraid Toby is rather awe-struck with you," Charlie went on. "No doubt he's told the other lads and Maryann every detail."

"Maryann?" Alice asked after she'd gotten herself under control. Charlie tugged on his beard.

"Yes, well, I couldn't very well turn her away now could I? Not when every lass in Wonderland wants to be like you."

"One of your knights is a girl?" Hatter asked, amused.

"Knight in Training," Charlie corrected. "She's devilish good with a sword."

Alice wasn't sure how she felt about being a role model. It's not like she'd set out on purpose to overthrow the Queen and bring down the Casino. Although she supposed it was a good thing if it was helping girls like Maryann get to do things they normally wouldn't be allowed to do.

"So what's the news of Wonderland?" Hatter asked, having eaten his fill.

Charlie settled himself more firmly on the bucket, and pulled a long white pipe out from behind his chest armor. He put it in his mouth and puffed it a bit, though it wasn't lit.

"What's with the pipe, Charlie?" Alice asked.

"Toby thought it would make me look wise. The tobacco is awful stuff, though."

Alice had to admit that it did give him a certain air of respectability.

"Despite recent…um…circumstances, I must say the King is doing a fine job." Charlie tapped the pipe stem against his teeth. "The tea addicts gave us quite a lot of trouble, and there are those who don't want another Heart on the throne. Having the heroes of Wonderland on his side would be a boon."

"We're not on his side, Charlie," Alice said, frowning. "We just need to get Hatter his inoculation and then we're going home."

"You can't leave now!" Charlie hopped up off the bucket. "There is much I have to show you! And…I've…well. My Nan used to say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Alice knew what it was Charlie was trying to say, and felt tears come to her eyes. He'd become a good friend during her last, brief visit to Wonderland and she'd missed him too. She got up off the bed and gave the White Knight a hug.

"Maybe we could stay for a couple of days," Alice said. She glanced over at Hatter, who nodded his approval.

"That would be wonderful!" Charlie stowed his pipe. "When you return from the Palace I shall give you the grand tour."

"I'd like that," Alice said with sincerity.

Charlie made a little bow. "I must make sure the lads, and Maryann, are bunked down for the night. I shan't be long!" He took the now-empty plate with him as he left.

Alice crawled back on the bed, sitting propped up against the footboard across from Hatter. She looked at him for a long moment, enjoying the play of shadows across his face. He had a strong face and warm, intelligent eyes. She could never get tired of looking at him.

"What is it, love?"

"Just admiring the view," Alice grinned. "Is it okay? For us to stay a few days?"

"Fine with me," Hatter said. He put his hands behind his head. "I'd like to check out Charlie's operation here myself."

"It would be nice to see some of Wonderland when I wasn't on the run." Alice mused. "Or being shot at. Or falling into the lake."

"I'd like to show it to you," Hatter said softly.

Alice shifted on the bed so she could give him a kiss. "You miss it."

"Some." Hatter pulled Alice against him. "I don't regret leaving, Alice. I don't want you to think that."

"I don't," Alice said. She curled up against him. "Wonderland is your home, Hatter, just like New York is mine. I could live anywhere, but it would always be my home."

Hatter sighed happily against Alice's hair.

"Do you think Jack will give us any trouble tomorrow?" Alice was so tired, even after sleeping a good portion of the day away. She closed her eyes, listening to Hatter's heart beat.

"If he wants a busted lip as well," Hatter chuckled. "Tired, love?"

Alice mumbled an answer, which told Hatter all he need to know. He shifted them both until they were lying down, Alice's head nestled against his neck. She breathed in the familiar scent of him and didn't give another thought to tomorrow; it was enough that they were together.

_**AN:**__ Okay, I know there's an inordinate amount of sitting around and talking in this chapter. I promise we'll be getting back to more action in the next chapter. Are you still interested? Let me know and please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Alice and Hatter barely had time for breakfast before the Scarab arrived, setting down in an empty swath of green grass. The sight and sound of it still made Alice apprehensive, and the appearance of a very familiar club only heightened that feeling.

"Lady Alice. Sir Hatter." The Club nodded his head. He was dressed in a plain black suit, with a bowler hat on his head. His pointed black beard still reminded Alice of a spike.

"Hi…uh…" She was at a loss for words. Had she ever known his name?

"Ten, isn't it?" Hatter asked.

"Respectfully, I'm known by my real name now. Sandro." He gestured to the Scarab.

"It's okay," Hatter said, taking Alice's hand. She gripped his gratefully. He knew her so well, knew she was nervous. Not just about flying, but about the Scarab itself and her memories of it.

Sandro offered them spaces in the cockpit, but Hatter declined on Alice's behalf. Instead, they sat in one of the smaller rear chambers, where there were individual seats that were actually quite comfortable. They didn't do much talking on the trip over to the Palace; Alice just kept hold of Hatter's hand and tried not to think about another time she was on the Scarab.

"Are you okay?" Hatter asked after a while.

"Bad memories," Alice said, staring at the metal wall in front of her. "They put me on a Scarab to take me back to the Looking Glass. They told me you were dead. My father didn't know me. It was the most alone I ever felt in my life."

Hatter put his hand on her cheek, turned her to look at him.

"It's all done with, Alice. You're not alone anymore."

"I know." Alice leaned into him, nuzzling his neck. "Neither of us is."

*o*o*o*

Jack's office was large and tastefully appointed in varying shades of beige and grey. His desk was a large, cumbersome piece made of dark wood that looked out of place amongst the more modern lamps and chairs. And he clearly wasn't taking any chances this time; two Aces stood stiffly behind his chair, their backs to the wall. The King's nose was swollen and bruised, and both eyes had blackened. Alice bit back a smile.

"Please sit," Jack said, his voice nasal. Alice and Hatter sat in two of the wingback chairs that faced the massive desk.

"I'm glad to see that you're well, Hatter."

"Piss off," Hatter replied pleasantly.

Jack sighed. "You have every right to be angry with me. What I did was…unforgiveable. I _am_ sorry."

"Look, we just need to get Hatter's inoculation and we'll go." Alice couldn't stand to hear Jack say one more insincere word. She'd had quite enough of his lip service already.

"Yes, well, that may pose a problem."

Alice stiffened. "What problem?"

"All of our inoculation was kept at the Casino," Jack said.

"Can't you make more?" Alice felt a tightening in her chest. She needed to take Hatter home.

"It took Carpenter…"

"His name was Robert," Alice interrupted tersely.

"My apologies. It took _Robert_ nearly three years to develop the inoculation. My remaining scientists, the ones not lost when the Casino fell, are trying to reproduce your father's work, but they lack his…brilliance."

"You're saying Hatter can't go back to my world."

"Not until a new inoculation has been developed. No-one can go there. That's why I've shut down the Looking Glass."

Hatter and Alice looked at each other and she could see the panic in his eyes. It matched her own. They had to go back, their lives were there – Hatter's job and Alice's mother, the dojo and the stupid goldfish that Hatter won at the fair.

"You're more than welcome to stay here at the Palace," Jack offered. Alice shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"Yes, I thought not. I'm told that accommodations have been made for you elsewhere in the City." Jack looked at Alice for a long moment. "I can send you back through the Glass, if you like. Hatter could follow once the inoculation is ready."

Alice was aware that Hatter had become quite still beside her. Was he afraid she'd take Jack up on the offer and just leave him here? She thought they'd dealt with that fear. She thought Hatter wasn't worried anymore that she would change her mind about him. Alice looked down at the sapphire engagement ring on her finger.

"No," she said. "Hatter and I are staying together. For as long as it takes."

Hatter ducked his head, but Alice could see the flash of relief that had passed over his face. He gripped her hand tightly in his, his thumb making little circles on her skin.

"As you wish," Jack said. "I believe you have an escort waiting for you outside. He'll show you where you are to stay. I'll be in touch."

Clearly dismissed, Alice and Hatter left Jack's office and were taken back outside by two Spades. Waiting for them out on the ledge was a familiar figure in red armor, a wide grin on his young face.

*o*o*o*

Toby led the way along the ledges from the Palace further up into the City, his very posture indicating that this was a very important job. Alice held on to Hatter's hand; though some of her fear of heights had dissipated since her last trip to Wonderland, it wasn't gone altogether, and Hatter made sure they kept as close to the wall as possible.

"Do you know where we're going?" Alice asked Hatter. He looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Course I do! This is the way to the Tea Shop."

Alice thought back with fondness on her first visit to the Tea Shop, being all cloak and dagger with Ratty. It certainly hadn't been love at first sight; Hatter had seemed dangerous, like some kind of mobster or something. She smiled at the back of his head. She was right, he could be very dangerous, but he was also loyal and brave and sweet. Stumbling across Ratty had been the luckiest thing that ever happened to her.

"Here we are!" Toby announced with a flourish. Hatter and Alice stood side by side next to the old red phone booth, staring. The outside of the Tea Shop had been painted bright blue, and the scrolling sign over the door now just said _Hatter's_ over and over again.

"Wow," Alice whispered. She looked at Hatter, saw the shock on his face. She wondered what was going through his mind. The Tea Shop had been both his home and his business, a place he probably thought he'd never see again. And now it looked so different.

"What…" Hatter paused for a moment, and Alice squeezed his hand. "What is it now?"

"The King had it changed to a social club, Sir Hatter." Toby looked uncertain now. "Everyone comes here. It's very popular."

"Hatter?" Alice wanted to go in and see the rest of the changes, but she wasn't sure if that was the best thing for Hatter. Seeing it might upset him, and she didn't want anything to undo Charlie's cure.

"It's okay," Hatter said. "Lead on, Toby."

"Yes, Sir." Toby immediately began moving across the pavement bridge that led to the front porch. Alice and Hatter followed a bit more slowly, hand in hand. Before they even set foot on the porch, the door swung open and a familiar face peeked out.

"Dormie?" Hatter let go of Alice's hand and bounded up the steps. His former Tea Shop manager came out, still wearing that ridiculous coat with the overly furred collar.

"Hatter! I heard you were back. Come to see the old place?"

"Doesn't look much like the old place."

"Well, not much call for a Tea Shop when there's no Tea." Dormie looked down at Alice and nodded. "We're a social club now, and we do a hell of a business. Thanks to you. Your name pulls people in like you wouldn't believe."

Alice just bet it did. Most people in Wonderland considered them heroes, and she was sure the old Tea Shop was a popular place because of it. She wondered if she should be upset that her name wasn't up there too.

"Come inside and see the rest." Dormie held the door open and gestured Hatter to go on ahead. Hatter held out his hand and Alice quickly joined him, Toby following along behind.

The main room had undergone significant change. The stalls were still there, but had been turned into cozy booths. The whole inside of the shop had gone from white to dark wood paneling, making the large space feel smaller and more intimate. Up front, where the podium had once been, was a sleek, rounded bar in the same dark wood. On the shelves behind it stood bottles of what Alice assumed were liquor. The bartender was a very tall man dressed in black pants and a white shirt, a towel over his shoulder.

"I can't believe this is the same place!" Alice exclaimed. There was no music; the only sound was that of the murmur of voices, and that stopped as people turned to see who had come in. As Hatter was recognized, the soft murmur turned into a loud buzzing.

"He's back!"

"It's Hatter! He's here!"

"I can't believe it!"

Dormie grinned and rubbed his hands together. Alice could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes. If Hatter's name alone brought in the customers, having Hatter here in person was likely to fill the social club to capacity.

"Looks like you're doing alright for yourself, Dormie," Hatter said. He scanned the room, and Alice knew his keen eye didn't miss a single thing.

"I'm just the manager. It still belongs to you, Hatter."

Hatter stared at Dormie. "What are you talking about? I signed the Tea Shop over to you. Before I left."

Dormie shrugged. "I manage. I don't own."

Toby shifted noisily from foot to foot. It was clear there was something else he wanted to do, but Alice just waved her hand at him.

"So, Hatter still owns this place? All of it?"

"Well…most of it. The King has a very small share, of course."

Alice's eyes narrowed at this mention of Jack. She didn't want him to have anything to do with Hatter, no matter how small it was. Hatter grinned at her, clearly amused.

"It's alright, love. That's how the King makes his own profits, yeah? It's not just with me."

"Lady Alice…" Toby implored.

"Just a minute, Toby." Alice turned back to Dormie. "So this place does well?"

Dormie swelled with pride. "Extremely well. We turn a nice profit, even with the extra staff we have to pay."

Alice and Hatter both shot a quick glance at the bartender.

"How much staff?" Hatter asked. Dormie counted off on his fingers.

"The bartender – his name is Stork – and the cook and a waitress."

"Cook? You serve food here?" Alice looked around but she saw no evidence of a kitchen or a menu or anyone doing anything but drinking. Dormie just shook his head.

"People have to eat, don't they? We have some basic offerings, plus tea for anyone who doesn't want the hard stuff." He pointed to two doors behind the bar, on opposite ends of the room. "We put in a kitchen and a store room there."

"How did you do all this?" Alice asked, gesturing to the room as a whole. It must have cost a pretty penny, and she was pretty sure there hadn't been much money left once the Tea was gone. She looked expectantly at Dormie, but it was Hatter who answered.

"Jack. As King, he would have funded renovations. Then he gets his cut when the profits start coming in."

"Lady Alice," Toby interrupted. He did his best to look stern. "I must insist we move along. I have to show you the flat before I can return to the Kingdom of the Knights."

"What flat?"

Toby led the way back to the front hallway, and Alice saw that there was another door there off to the side. The Knight in Training opened the door, revealing a flight of stairs, and bowed low as Alice and Hatter moved past him and started up; Dormie stayed behind.

At the top of the stairs was a narrow landing and another door. On the floor in front of it was a green mat that said 'Welcome' in bright white letters. Hatter opened the door and he and Alice both stepped over the threshold.

It was a spacious apartment, larger than the one they shared back home. The large living room was the only room visible from the door; a long hallway led back to the kitchen, a formal dining room, three bedrooms and a bathroom. The living room floor was actually a plush carpet of green grass, but everywhere else the floors were polished wood. It was fully furnished with an eclectic mix of tables, sofas, and chairs, not to mention one whole wall of shelves that were full of books.

"How?" Alice asked Toby. She couldn't believe this place, it was amazing.

"A lot of people pitched in to fix it up for you," Toby explained from the doorway. "We didn't know if you'd come back, but just in case Sir Charles thought you should have a place to stay."

Hatter turned his back to her, but Alice saw the shine in his eyes. He was clearly overwhelmed, as was she. Trust Charlie to think of something like this. She didn't know who had helped pull it all together, but she was so thankful to them.

"You can come in, Toby," Alice said. He shook his head.

"I can't. Not unless you formally welcome me." He pointed down to the mat. "One of Sir Charles' inventions. Only welcomed visitors can cross. It's a security measure."

That got a chuckle out of Hatter, who pulled himself together and turned around to regard Toby.

"You are welcome to visit us any time, Toby, Knight-in-Training."

Toby grinned, and walked in. "Thank you, Sir Hatter. And now I must take my leave."

"Already?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Sir Charles will be needing me," Toby said, seriously.

"Thank you, Toby," Alice said. "And tell Sir Charles we'll come out tomorrow and take that tour of the Kingdom that he promised."

Toby grinned. "Of course, Lady Alice! I shall impart your message."

With a quick bow, the Knight in Training took his leave, closing the door behind him. Alice wandered around the living room, her fingers trailing on the white sofa that used to be in Hatter's office. On impulse, she pulled off her socks and shoes and walked barefoot in the cool grass. This was so Wonderland! She could hardly believe they were here.

"What are you thinking, love?" Hatter asked her. He was leaning against the wall in the hallway, studying her. Alice smiled back at him.

"I'm thinking I can't believe we're here. I'm walking in grass that's growing in the living room and it's amazing! This whole apartment is amazing."

"You're not…upset?"

At the odd tone in his voice, Alice frowned. It took her a minute to figure out that he might be worried how she felt being stuck here, however temporarily it may be. She stretched out on the white sofa, keeping one foot on the grassy floor.

"I'm upset because of what Jack did to us. I'm upset that my mother is worrying about us and I can't get word to her yet." Alice wiggled her toes. "I'm upset that you're standing there asking me that stupid question, when you could be over here helping me christen our second apartment."

Hatter was at her side in an instant, covering her face with kisses.

"You asked me once, what would happen if you got stuck here," Hatter murmured. "I said I'd make sure you're okay. I meant it then, and I mean it now."

Alice caressed his cheek. "I know. As long as we're together, everything will be okay."

_**AN:**__ Here's a longish chapter for those faithful readers who have been begging. LOL! So, Hatter and Alice are stuck in Wonderland, at least for now, but they have a hopping social club and a swanky apartment. It should be all chocolate and cream cake from here on in, right? I don't need to use the Black Arts to know that's probably not going to be the case! Dun da dun dun!_

_Thanks to everyone who has been following along with this story, especially my reviewers. Those reviews really do make my day, and encourage me to keep this all going. You guys rock!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Alice and Hatter spent the rest of the day indoors. Since coming to Wonderland, and enduring Charlie's cure for Homesickness, they'd had very little time to spend together and reconnect after all they'd been through. Happily, the apartment had been fully stocked with food, so they hadn't had to leave at all.

As night settled, Alice could very faintly hear noise down below from the social club. She and Hatter were cuddled up in bed, watching the light fade outside the window. Alice felt completely at ease for the first time in weeks, and marveled that she should feel that way here in Wonderland.

"Is this where you lived before?" Alice asked. She ran her hand idly over Hatter's collarbone.

"No. My old flat was behind my office," Hatter replied, closing his eyes. He lay on the bed with one arm around Alice and the other behind his head. He wore only a pair of green silk boxer shorts. Alice had on one of his shirts, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"It's strange, being back."

"Yeah." Hatter grinned. "It's odd being a celebrity."

They shared a comfortable silence while Alice thought about the things she wanted to see while she was here. Tomorrow they'd get a proper tour of the Kingdom of the Knights, and Alice found she was eager to meet Maryann the girl knight. She'd also like to see more of the City, particularly now that the residents didn't have to keep so much to themselves. Part of her also felt the need to revisit the site of the Casino, whether for a need to remind herself what she'd done before or to return to the last place she'd been with her father, she didn't know. Maybe a combination of both.

"What're you thinking, love?" Hatter asked sleepily.

"Just all the places I want to see while we're here."

"Planning to play tourist are you?"

"I should've brought my camera." Alice couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that when she packed everything else up. "We'd have pictures to show Mom when we get back."

Hatter opened his eyes and looked down at her. "You're going to have to go back, Alice, if only to let her know what's happened."

Alice sighed. "I know. I did tell her it would be a while, though. I don't want to leave you…not yet. Not now. Besides, they can send me back right after I left. Right?"

"That's what they did for me," Hatter confirmed. "What'll you tell her?"

"The truth. That we'll be here until a new inoculation is made. I'm going to have to take a leave of absence from the dojo. Will Edward hold your job?"

"Not sure," Hatter said. "I hope so, but I can't expect him to save it indefinitely."

There was another long silence, and Alice got the impression that Hatter wanted to say something. She ran her hand up his chest to his stubbly cheek. She kissed him, and quickly lost herself to the taste of him. When Hatter broke the kiss, Alice kept her hand on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Hatter turned his head away from her and kept his tone suspiciously light. "Jack said it took your father…three years to develop the inoculation."

Alice would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about that as well. Would it take Jack's scientists as long? She knew that Hatter worried about her being in Wonderland, even now when no-one was trying to kill her. Even with her wearing the engagement ring he'd given her, he still doubted the strength of her love for him. Or his own worthiness.

"Hatter. Look at me."

He turned back to face her, clearly afraid of what she was going to say.

"Hatter. You turned your back on Wonderland, on the life you knew, to come and be with me in my world. How could I do any less for you?"

"You aren't thinking this through," Hatter protested. Alice put her fingers to his lips.

"I don't need to think about it at all. We're a team, Hatter. You and me." She cuddled up closer to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "Stop doubting us."

Alice was drowsy, and she wasn't sure she caught Hatter's response before she drifted off. But it sounded like he said, "It's not us I'm doubting."

*o*o*o*

Dormie was at the door first thing in the morning, knocking repeatedly until Alice shoved Hatter out of bed to go answer it. She snuggled back under the covers, blocking out the sun with a pillow. Another morning in Wonderland, and she was a woman of leisure for the first time in recent memory. No-where she particularly had to be. No bills to pay, no cell phone to ring with reminders of obligations. It was a strange and wonderful feeling to be cut off from the world, at least for a little while.

Alice dozed off again for a little while, waking again when she smelled food. Was Hatter cooking bacon? That was enough to get her out of bed and into the bathroom to get showered up. She looked through the wardrobe in the bedroom to see what offerings Charlie had dug up for her, but everything in there was very feminine and not much good for a trip out to the Kingdom of the Knights. She settled for her backup pair of jeans and one of Hatter's blue paisley shirts.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Hatter remarked when Alice wandered into the kitchen.

"Smells good in here." Alice gave Hatter a quick kiss and turned her attention to the food on the table. Bacon and eggs, and some kind of small purple fruit that she'd never seen before.

"Have a seat and tuck in, love." Hatter set two steaming cups of tea on the table.

"What did Dormie want?" Alice asked, helping herself to a generous portion of eggs. She didn't normally eat much breakfast, but today she was starving.

"He's throwing us a bit of a party tonight. Downstairs. Something about celebrating our triumphant return." Hatter rolled his eyes. "We don't have to go."

Alice thought about having to mingle with a room full of Wonderlanders that she didn't know. She could imagine better ways to pass a night with Hatter, but it was important and she knew it.

"No, we should go. That's your place down there, and people should see you. If we're going to be here for a while, we'll need some way to earn a living."

"I suppose you're right," Hatter said with a shrug. But Alice wasn't fooled; she knew the idea of a party in his honor excited him. And he'd earned it. All that double dealing he'd had to do in the past could now be wiped away.

"What's this?" Alice asked, picking up one of the fruits.

"Conkleberry. Try it. Dormie brought them up."

Alice took a tentative bite. The berry was so juicy she had to quickly lean over her plate to keep from dribbling down the front of her shirt. It was an odd mix of sweet and sour, and after eating the whole thing she still wasn't certain if she liked it or not.

"They grow on you," Hatter said with a grin.

"They'd have to," Alice agreed. She wiped off her chin. "How are we getting to Charlie's?"

"Dormie has a boat waiting. It'll be just like old times." Hatter waggled his eyebrows at her. Alice laughed and threw a conkleberry at his head.

"If I see a Jabberwock today, I'm going to kill you."

*o*o*o*

Without being chased by a Scarab full of suits and a homicidal maniac, boating on the lake was actually quite nice. Alice was free to look around and take in the scenery this time. Just outside the City, everything was wild and green. Tree-covered mountains rose up on every side, and the air was so clean here that Alice couldn't help taking deep, greedy breaths.

"It's so beautiful here." She tilted her head back to look at the expanse of clear blue sky.

"Wonderland has its charms."

"You're definitely one of them," Alice laughed. She snuggled up next to Hatter and he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"What's it called?" she asked after a while. "The lake, I mean."

"It's the Lake of Forgotten Sorrows," Hatter replied.

Alice frowned. "That's depressing."

"Oh, I don't know." Hatter shrugged a shoulder. "I like to think it means you can forget your sorrows while you're out on the lake."

It was a pretty explanation, but Alice couldn't help remembering that her last few encounters with the lake had increased her sorrows. She didn't say anything to Hatter though; today she was feeling optimistic about life, so she just went with it.

They put the boat in at a different spot this time, one closer to the Kingdom of the Knights with less actual travel through the Forest of Wabe. In the uncanny nature that marked the Knights, Toby was waiting for them on the shore with two horses.

"Guinevere!" Alice went right to the gentle brown mare and stroked her velvety nose. It was the little moments like this that made Alice feel as if Wonderland could really be a second home for her.

"Salutations," Toby said with a bow. "I've come to take you to the Kingdom of the Knights."

"Thanks, Toby." Alice gave him a big smile, and his face turned as red as his armor.

"Up you go, then." Hatter helped Alice mount, then swung up in front of her.

"Back in the saddle again," Alice quipped.

"There's a good girl," Hatter said, patting Guinevere on the neck.

Without waiting to be asked this time, Alice wrapped her arms around Hatter, snuggling up as close as she could.

"Comfy?" he asked with a chuckle.

"As I'll ever be," Alice replied.

Like it was on the boat, the ride to Charlie's place was relaxed and enjoyable. Alice made Toby and Hatter stop when they got to the giant mushroom, so she could see it close up. For a moment she imagined herself as the first Alice, shrunk small and waiting for a giant caterpillar to give her some advice.

"Magic," she murmured to herself. She felt like a little girl again.

It was late morning when they rode into the Kingdom of the Knights. Fourteen Knights in Training, some in white armor and some in red, were lined up in two facing rows. They stood at perfect attention as Toby, Hatter and Alice rode between them. Alice couldn't help but grin. She knew that if Charlie'd had the means, there would have been horns present to add some musical fanfare.

"Alice! Harbinger!" Charlie came striding out purposefully to meet them. "Well done, Toby."

Toby sat up straighter in the saddle, clearly pleased to be praised in front of his fellow knights. Alice caught one of the knights in training rolling his eyes, and she had to stifle a laugh.

"Lacy Alice," Charlie said formally. He reached up and helped her dismount Guinevere. The White Knight held her at arm's length, frowning as he looked her over.

"What?" Alice asked.

Charlie leaned over to whisper next to her ear. "This is not attire befitting a Hero of Wonderland. Why did you not wear a dress?"

"Been there, done that," Alice whispered back. "Dresses aren't good for horseback riding."

Charlie shook his head, clearly displeased, but when he presented Alice to his troop of Knights in Training he did so without a lapse in formality or respect.

"Knights in Training, I wish to present to you the Heroes of Wonderland. Lady Alice…and Sir Hatter."

As one, the young knights bowed. Alice felt like she was playacting being a queen, and it was all she could do not to give a little wave as she made her way down the line. Hatter eyed her warily.

"You alright, love?" he murmured.

"I feel ridiculous."

"Yeah."

As they reached the end of the line, one of the knights broke ranks and knelt in front of Alice. When the knight looked up, Alice saw that it was Maryann – the only girl Knight in Training. She had long blonde hair tied back from her face, and her green eyes bore right into Alice's blue ones.

"Maryann!" Charlie said, clearly angry at this breach in protocol.

"I'm sorry, Sir Charles, but I just had to thank the Lady Alice for inspiring me to become a Knight and fight for Wonderland." Maryann bowed her head again, but looked up at Alice through her eyelashes.

"You're welcome," Alice said. She didn't know what else to say, and there was no help from Hatter; when she glanced over at him she could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Maryann, back in ranks this instant!" Charlie's face was red with outrage.

The girl knight hurried to comply, her armor clanking. Alice had to forcibly bite her lip to keep from laughing while Charlie muttered about females being unsuitable for serious knighthood. Hatter took her hand, squeezing it hard, but it just made her want to laugh all the more.

They passed the remainder of the morning touring the grounds. There was a fully-stocked infirmary, the dormitories – Maryann had her own sleeping quarters – a rudimentary kitchen where the young knights took turns cooking, and of course the training fields. Charlie had set up various hay-stuffed dummies for the trainees to parry with, and there were wooden swords for when they practiced with each other.

"You training them in the Black Arts?" Hatter wanted to know.

"Of course!" Charlie grinned. "They're not near as seasoned as me, but Freddie and Thomas are showing some potential. And if Feckless could stop chattering, he'd be more in tune with the ethereal forces."

"There's none better to teach them," Hatter said.

Charlie beamed. "Quite right, Harbinger. Still, there are some areas lacking in their training. Hand to hand combat, particularly. I'll admit it's never been a particular strength of mine."

"If we were staying longer I'd teach them some martial arts," Alice said.

"Is that the Oyster form of fighting?"

"It's how she flips grown men round on their bums," Hatter explained.

Alice grinned at him. "You should let Hatter give your knights some training. Then they can learn to take a hit."

"We'll see about that, you cheeky Oyster," Hatter said. He narrowed his eyes, then took a swing at Alice. When she moved to block him, he pulled back and instead tickled her under her arms. She immediately began to squeal and laugh, not noticing when Charlie sighed and averted his gaze.

When Hatter finally relented and turned a red-faced Alice loose, they noticed that Toby was standing there looking painfully embarrassed.

"Um…Sir Hatter, sir?"

"Hey, Toby."

"Could you come take a look at some of our defenses? We…um…we'd like to get your…um…opinion?"

Alice listened to Toby stammer and cut her gaze to Charlie, who was looking a little too blank in the face. Clearly something was up. If Hatter noticed it, he didn't say anything. He just shrugged, gave Alice a quick peck on the lips, and followed Toby off across the grounds.

"That was subtle, Charlie," Alice said. "What's up?"

Charlie drew Alice over to a marble bench that was set up under a tree, and they both sat down.

"I wanted to ask about Harbinger. He's completely cured?"

"Thanks to you, Charlie. You saved his life." Alice leaned over and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek; the White Knight blushed.

"Yes, well, I made some inquiries into this Homesickness business. I don't know what your father used for his inoculation, but at least now we know how to treat the effects."

"There's something I'm unclear about," Alice said. "I was told that the Homesickness comes about when Wonderlanders are separated from the magic of Wonderland."

"That's my understanding as well," Charlie replied. "Though to be honest, there's not much magic left here."

"Is the magic…when Alice was here, were there really talking animals?"

Charlie looked pensive, and took out his pipe for a few dry puffs. "Of course, I was but a lad when the First Alice came. When I was a squire I'd hear stories, of course. Of talking Animals and flowers that would hold conversations with passerby."

"Just like in the book," Alice mused. "So what happened?"

"The First Alice, with her great desire to return home, denounced the magic. She called a Spade a spade, as it were. She destroyed much of Wonderland magic that day, just with the power of her words." Charlie tapped the pipe stem against his armor-clad chest. "Some say she held the greatest magic of all, to be able to topple the House of Cards with merely a word."

"She called them a pack of cards. That's all that did it?"

"From the stories I can recall, yes. And so many of the Suits turned into playing cards, and the Red Queen turned into a chess piece. The Red King never got over the loss." Charlie had a faraway, sad look in his eye. "Wonderland paid a heavy price, being freed from the tyranny of the first Queen of Hearts."

"That's terrible!" Alice said. She couldn't help but compare herself to the first Alice. Hadn't she brought down a Queen of Hearts as well? And what had happened to all the people who had depended on her, or on Tea, for a livelihood? Had she left Wonderland as damaged as the first Alice had?

"I imagine Harbinger is more connected to what magic is left because of who he his," Charlie continued.

"What do you mean? Who is he?"

"He's a Hatter, naturally." Charlie stowed his pipe. "Wonderland has always had one."

Alice thought about that for a minute. "So if I take him back to my world, what happens? Will that take more of the magic away?"

"Only the unseen forces know," Charlie said. "If they deign to tell me, I will of course inform you immediately."

"Of course," Alice repeated with a grin. Before she could ask any more questions, Hatter was back. It was getting late and they still had to make the trip back to the City for Dormie's party.

"Promise me you'll wear something more appropriate," Charlie begged.

"I promise," Alice said. "A dress and impractical shoes, just for you."

*o*o*o*

"Did you and Charlie have a nice talk?" Hatter asked once they were outside of the Kingdom of the Knights. Toby was once again leading them, this time back to the beach. Alice snuggled up against Hatter's back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"He wanted to be sure you're okay."

"He's got a pretty good operation going there," Hatter said. "This time next year I imagine he'll have more knights than he knows what to do with."

"Charlie's done so much for us. We need to think of a way to repay him." Although Alice couldn't immediately think of an appropriate gift or gesture.

"Let me think on it a while, love. I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"I'm sure you will," Alice agreed. She closed her eyes. She was tired, and Guinevere's steady gait was rocking her to sleep. She tightened her arms around Hatter. "Wake me when we get to the boat."

Hatter only chuckled, and patted her hands with his.

_**AN:**__ It took me a while to finish this chapter – for some reason I just got stuck when Alice and Hatter reached the Kingdom of the Knights. Hopefully it's not all bad. Enjoy this last bit of fluff, because we get back to the not so pleasant stuff in the next chapter. (What, did you think I was done making life difficult for Alice and Hatter? Ha!)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

As Alice had promised Charlie, she chose one of his dresses to wear to the party. It was a pretty blue dress, sleeveless and falling to about mid-calf. Embroidered daisies circled the wide collar. Hatter gave his approval, and dressed to match in a light blue silk shirt with a leaf pattern on it.

"Hmmm. Needs one more thing," Alice said, after studying herself critically in the mirror. She went to Hatter's hat rack, and selected an off-white fedora.

"You're wearing a hat?" Hatter asked, surprised.

"Your club is called _Hatter's_," she replied, tilting the hat this way and that until she got the angle she wanted. "How would it look if I didn't wear one?"

"Alice. You look beautiful." Hatter gathered her into his arms, kissing her hard. When they came up for air, Alice was gasping.

"I can see I'll have to wear hats more often!"

"Maybe we should skip the party," Hatter said, suggestively. Alice just laughed.

"Dormie's expecting us, Hatter." She put her arm through his and pulled him towards the door. "Besides, later we can see how I look…in just the hat."

"You're killing me, love," Hatter moaned. Alice just grinned.

Dormie met them at the entrance to the club and motioned for them to wait; he wanted a big entrance. Behind the bar hung a banner that read 'Welcome Back Heroes', which just made Hatter sigh.

"Attention, everyone!" Dormie called. The room instantly went silent. "Hatter's is proud to welcome back the Heroes of Wonderland, Sir Hatter and Lady Alice. In their honor, the next round of drinks is on the house!"

A cheer went up, and Dormie moved aside to let Hatter and Alice walk into the club. Every available table was full, and people were standing along the walls as well, talking in little groups. Everyone raised their glasses as Hatter and Alice walked to the bar. Alice felt a bit self-conscious, but Hatter was beaming. She hoped this would be good for him, a nice shot of confidence.

"What can I get you, boss?" Stork asked when they reached the bar.

"Just tea, thanks," Hatter said. "Alice?"

"Surprise me with something fruity, please," she said. Alice didn't know what kinds of alcoholic beverages people drank here, so it was easier just to let Stork pick something out.

Alice's drink arrived in a tall, skinny glass. It was a creamy pink color and garnished with a strawberry slice. She took a small sip, and grinned. It was sweet, tasting of strawberries and something else that was a little tangy.

"What's this called?" she asked Stork.

"Sweet Breeze."

"Perfect." Alice took another sip, enjoying the way it tingled along her tongue. As soon as Hatter got his tea, they went out to mingle with the crowd.

Hatter, of course, knew almost everyone. They shook hands, exchanged hugs, and spent several minutes at each table making small talk. Alice was surprised to see Sandro and several Suits occupying a booth.

Sandro stood, and made a bow. "As a representative of the King of Hearts, I welcome you both back to Wonderland."

There was much chatter following that announcement, and Alice realized that having Sandro here was almost as big a deal as Hatter being in residence. Whether she agreed or not, it showed their support of Jack and vice versa.

"It was nice of you to come out," Alice said.

"Yes, well, we'd been meaning to check it out. I heard it was the place to be." Sandro smiled and sat back down.

"Dormie says we do okay." Alice looked down at her glass and saw it was empty. "Excuse me."

"You alright, love?" Hatter asked.

"I'm getting another drink," Alice said. She shook her glass at him. "Be right back."

Alice made her way back to the bar, though she was waylaid several times by people who wanted to shake her hand. It was a little overwhelming, she had to admit. She'd never remember the names of most of them. Still, everyone had been extremely friendly and gracious.

"Another Sweet Breeze?" Stork asked.

"No, give me something different this time." While Alice waited, she wondered how they could get some music in the club. Were there any bands in Wonderland? There were no CD players, but maybe records? She made a mental note to bring back her MP3 player when she went back to see her mother. And some good speakers.

"Here you go," Stork said. The new drink was in a martini glass, and was a shimmery green. Instead of an olive, there was a fat red berry impaled on the toothpick. Alice sipped. This one was a little bit sour until it hit the back of her throat, and then it was extremely sweet and fruity; a mix of apple and pear.

"This is good, too!"

"It's a Green Jolly," Stork said.

"What's this berry?"

"Jollyberry."

"Well, that explains it!" Alice carried off her new drink. She knew she'd have to stop drinking soon. She didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol, and she didn't want to do anything embarrassing at her own party.

Alice looked through the crowd, trying to locate Hatter. More people had come in since they'd started mingling and she wondered how many more could squeeze in here; it was already filled to capacity.

"Alice!" Dormie came hurrying over, a gleeful look on his face. "Do you see all these people?"

"I know, it's amazing!"

"Even with the free round we're gonna make a fortune tonight!"

"That's great, Dormie." Alice took a big swallow of her Green Jolly. "Have you seen Hatter?"

"He's over there somewhere." Dormie waved his hand towards the left side of the club.

"Great. Thanks." Alice started to walk away but turned back around. "Dormie, we need some music."

"Right now?" Dormie asked, looking flustered.

"No. I just think it would be nice to have some, in case people wanted to dance or something."

"I'll take that under advisement," Dormie said very seriously.

Alice nodded and went back to find Hatter. She thought she saw his hat along the far wall, but she never made it there. At a table near the door she saw someone she'd never expected to see again.

"Owl?"

The woman looked up at her, blinking behind her cat's eye glasses. She was dressed a little fancier than the last time Alice had seen her, but she still had that handkerchief tied up on her head. She looked nervous.

"Alice…oh…hi there."

Owl was sitting by herself, so Alice sank into one of the empty chairs, thankful to get off her feet for a bit.

"All of this mingling is hard on the feet," Alice explained. She slipped off her shoes and wiggled her toes. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no. Of course not. Anything you like."

Owl was twitchy and seemed anxious. Was she afraid that Alice held a grudge from their last meeting? After all, the woman _had_ frequently pointed a gun in her direction. Alice tried to put her at ease.

"I'm glad you're finally able to come out of the Library. That must be a nice change for you."

"Oh, yes. It's very nice." Owl gave a quick smile.

"What's Duck up to these days?" Alice couldn't help but ask. Owl jerked like she'd been hit with a hot poker.

"Duck?" Owl paled. "I don't know. I'm sure…he's fine."

Alice frowned. She got the feeling that Owl was lying, but she didn't know why. She took a last swallow of her Green Jolly, and cast a glance over at the bar. One more?

"Oh, let me get you something," Owl insisted. She got to her feet so quickly she almost tipped over her chair.

"Surprise me," Alice said, accepting her offer. Anything to get Owl to relax a bit. She was wound up much tighter than she'd been the last time, poor woman.

When Owl returned, she handed Alice another one of the tall glasses. This one was filled with something bright yellow. One sip filled Alice's mouth with what she could only describe as liquid sunshine, warm and slightly lemony. It had a strangely bitter aftertaste, though.

"What is this?" Alice asked. She liked knowing the names of the drinks, in case she wanted to order them again.

"What? What is what?" Owl wrung her hands. Alice just shrugged.

"Never mind." She took another swallow. "Have you seen Hatter?"

"Hatter? Oh. Yes, I think he went outside."

"Outside?" Alice looked towards the door. Maybe he needed some fresh air; it _was_ getting awfully close in there. She fanned herself with her hand.

"If you'll excuse me, Owl, I think I'll get some fresh air as well." Alice slipped her shoes back on and took her drink with her. She went out the door and onto the porch, breathing in the cool night air. On second thought, she should've left the drink inside. She was starting to feel a little queasy.

"Hatter? Are you out here?"

He certainly wasn't on the porch. Alice went down the steps, grabbing on the rail when her steps became unsteady. Yes, she'd definitely had enough to drink for one night. She set her glass down and stood at the bottom of the porch, looking out in the darkness.

"Hatter?"

"Did you find him?" Owl asked, startling Alice.

"No, I…" Alice started to turn around but everything started to spin. She put a hand to her head.

"Everything alright?"

"I'm not feeling very well," Alice said. What the heck had been in that last drink? "I think…I need to go lie down."

"Let me help you." Owl put her arm around Alice, but instead of leading her back up to the porch, she started walking towards the old red phone booth. Alice tried to pull away, but she didn't seem to have the strength.

"No, what…"

"I'm sorry, Alice," Owl whispered.

They went another five steps, and then Alice collapsed altogether. Everything was starting to dim and blur and she could feel herself losing consciousness. This was bad.

"Hatter…" Alice said, and then everything faded to black.

*o*o*o*

When Alice woke, she found herself in a dimly lit room strapped to a chair. There was a raggedy looking sofa, an empty bookshelf, and two small tables in the room, all covered in dust. No windows. No sound at all. She pulled at the leather restraints on her arms, but there was almost no give to them; she managed only to chafe her wrists.

Her head felt stuffed with cotton and her heart pounded in her chest, so loud she was afraid someone would hear it. And whoever had tied her to the chair was someone she didn't want taking notice of her. Was it Tea addicts? Maybe they thought that she could get Hatter to give them some Tea, if there was even any left. But how was Owl involved?

And then a voice spoke from the doorway and Alice felt as if she'd been doused with ice water. Tea addicts she could maybe have dealt with. But not him.

"Awake, are you?" Dodo stepped into the room, looking as fat and full of himself as he did when Alice had last seen him in the Great Library.

"What do you want?" Alice fought to keep her voice from wavering. She'd faced him down once before, though she was admittedly not in the best position at the moment.

"You know, I couldn't believe my luck when I heard you were back in Wonderland. All those months dreaming of revenge, and here you are." Dodo stood next to her, leaning down to look her in the eye. "Dreams really do come true."

"Stay away from me!" Alice cringed back into the chair. She knew she shouldn't let on that he was getting to her, but she remembered how casually Dodo had ordered her death the last time; he'd also shot Hatter, point-blank and with no obvious remorse. She was clearly at a disadvantage here.

"I wondered," Dodo continued, as if Alice hadn't even spoken. "What would be the best way to make Hatter suffer? But really, there is only one thing he values. _You_."

"Why are you doing this? We did what you wanted! We brought down the Casino!"

Dodo's face turned red. "You stole the victory from me! Years I lived in hiding, doing my part for the Resistance! I should have been the hero of Wonderland, not some silly Oyster or that Tea-swilling conman. And for what? There's still a Heart on the throne!"

"Jack was one of you," Alice argued. Keep him talking, she thought. Just keep him talking and he won't hurt you.

"He was never one of us! He's a Heart, a royal. Caterpillar was a fool to trust him." Dodo was looking positively apoplectic at this point. "That wretched upstart had the gall to remove me from the Great Library. Me!"

Alice didn't know what to say. She couldn't very well defend Jack, not when she was still so angry at him herself. And clearly nothing was going to change Dodo's mind. She was in trouble. She just didn't know how much.

_**AN:**__ Bet you didn't see that coming. It's no secret that I'm not a Dodo fan (sorry, duchessfaleen!) and he's really going above and beyond to be nasty now. And just when things were settling down for Hatter and Alice, too. Me wonders what Dodo has in store for our poor heroine!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Come in, gentleman," Dodo called. Alice didn't think her heart could race any faster, but then twin nightmares came through the door. Doctors Dum and Dee were still dressed in their matching leather jumpsuits, though the outfits did look a bit worse for wear.

"No," Alice breathed. She remembered – vividly – the room without a floor. And Hatter, covered in bruises and burns.

"Quite fortunate, isn't it, that the good Doctors survived the collapse of the Casino." Dodo smiled at her, and it was very predatory. "They freelance now, and I paid a pretty penny for them to be here today."

"Don't do this," Alice begged. "Please."

"Hatter _won't_ survive losing you," Dodo said. His voice was almost gleeful, and it turned Alice's stomach.

"Please."

"Don't kill her yet," he instructed the Doctors.

"We didn't get to finish our fun last time," one of them said.

"Contrariwise, she didn't experience the full range of our skills," the other replied. He produced a large black bag from behind his back and set it on one of the tables. Alice looked at it fearfully.

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" one brother asked the other.

"How Oyster Tea would affect an Oyster."

"Just so. Let's see what we have here." The Doctor with the bag opened it up and dug around inside. There was much clanking and clinking, and he pulled out a bottle of Tea that was very pale blue in color.

"What is that?" Alice asked. She looked at the door, willing Hatter to come through it and rescue her, just like last time.

"Just a little Sorrow."

Alice clamped her lips together. The Doctors chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking and it isn't so."

"Drinking Tea is only one way. We have others." And the Doctor holding the bottle of Tea reached back in the black bag and pulled out a syringe. Alice's eyes went wide and her skin flushed with fear, tingling up and down her spine like an electric current. She renewed her efforts against her bonds, but it was useless. The Doctors advanced on her with bottle and syringe and there was no way she could stop them.

One Doctor filled the syringe full of the blue liquid, then handed it to his brother. The sharp point of the needle was pressed against the tender skin on the inside of her arm, just below her elbow.

"What is the worst thing you can imagine?" one of the Doctors asked, his voice soft and calm. "What is the one thing lost that you can't live without?"

Alice closed her eyes, and felt the needle slide into her skin, felt the burn of the Sorrow being released into her system. Her whole arm was on fire with it, and she gritted her teeth against the pain. Unbidden, an image came to mind of Hatter on the rooftop back home, standing so perilously close to the edge. She'd stopped him in time.

_But what if you hadn't?_

The thought wasn't hers but, once there, wouldn't leave. And now Alice could see Hatter take that one last step. He dropped off the side of the roof and she ran there, ran to look over the side, and there he was on the street. Broken. Bloodied. Dead.

Alice wept. Sorrow and guilt swamped her. Hatter had died to keep her safe, safe from himself. How could she live without him? Without seeing that bright smile every day?

_Shall we try some Self-Loathing?_

There was more pain now and Alice writhed with it. But the chair wouldn't let her go. And now her sorrow was like an ache through her chest. She could feel that her face was wet with tears, but all she could see was Hatter's broken body behind her eyes.

He hadn't loved her enough to stay with her. He'd chosen death over her. And she couldn't blame him. What did she have to offer any man, besides suspicion and anger? Her own father hadn't loved her enough to come back, to even recognize her when he saw her.

"Hatter!" she cried, sobbing.

_Perhaps a dash of Madness. Just to see._

Alice screamed. And screamed. It felt like a hot poker had been shoved into her arm at the elbow. She pulled and tugged, but her wrists only got bloodied for her efforts. The Madness settled on her like a damp blanket, suffocating her.

She saw Hatter lying on the ground in the clearing after the Casino fell, his shirt open and wounds glaring. A tiny rocking horse with wings landed on his chest and just rocked there. Alice watched it. It was the only thing moving, because Hatter wasn't breathing anymore.

She saw Hatter sitting on the bed, holding her wrist in his hand. And shattering it with one squeeze. Alice felt it, the pain hot and white up her arm. She saw the madness in Hatter's eyes, saw herself reflected there.

"Hatter…" she choked out, her throat raw from screams.

_That's a volatile cocktail._

_ We must remember it for next time._

_ Perhaps a drop more?_

Alice opened her mouth, but the screams were too large to come out this time. She saw herself out on the ledge, Hatter walking away and leaving her there, clinging to the ladder. And now the ledge was crumbling under her feet.

"Please…help me…"

More and more of the ledge crumbled away until she was left hanging from the ladder with nothing under her feet but open space. There was no-one to help her, no-one to offer a hand when her own became slippery with sweat on the rungs and started to slip.

_You're all alone. Why are you alone?_

"No-one loves me."

_Why?_

"I don't know."

_Yes you do._

"I push them away. I'm not good enough."

_Shall we untie her?_

_ Yes. Let's see what she does._

Bit by bit, the ladder started to fade away, replaced by a room. But it was a funhouse room, all wrong angles and grotesque shadows. Something was keeping her in a chair, and then it wasn't. She scrambled away from it, scuttled into a corner to feel the walls pressing safely on her. Her feet were bare. Two men, misshapen and terrible, loomed over her. She put her hands over her ears and pressed herself further into the corner.

_Are you afraid?_

"Yes…" Alice moaned. She shut her eyes, closed them against the encroaching darkness, which she was certain was full of slithy toves. She felt something brush against her leg and pulled them both up to her chest.

_What do you see?_

"Nothing. But I feel them. I can hear them…chittering at me." Something moved over her bare arm and she slapped at it, tried to push it off. Something else was in her hair and she screamed and tried to get rid of it.

_She's scratched her pretty face._

"This isn't real. This isn't real. Wonderland isn't real."

_Then your Hatter wouldn't be real. That's logic._

"Hatter!" Alice cried brokenly. Was that right? If there was no Wonderland, there could be no Hatter. No-one to love her, unconditionally. No-one to save her from these horrible thoughts and visions.

_Let us leave, shall we?_

_ Yes. See how long the effects last._

Alice heard the sound of the door opening and shutting again. She heard the slithering toves all around her, waiting for her to let her guard down. Time had no meaning for her – it seemed at times to speed up, other times to stop altogether. She cried. She berated herself. She called for Hatter, who might only have been a dream. She couldn't breathe; there was a weight on her chest, pressing down on her, and she tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't work.

And then there was a new voice, a hateful voice, and Alice wanted to both shrink from it and attack it.

_She's still dosed? Excellent. Put her on the ledge._

There were arms around her then, it felt like dozens. She was still having trouble breathing; she couldn't cry out or beg for mercy. There was wind in her face suddenly, fresh air, and she found she could open her eyes. She was on the edge of nothing, looking down into a void. Her vision swam and blackened around the edges.

"Not down, not down," she muttered to herself. Alice shrank back against the wall, moving sideways in a pitching, drunken motion.

_Leave her. They'll find her soon enough…one way or another._

"Find the man who knows. He'll help me."

Alice stumbled down the ledge, blinking her eyes in a vain effort to get things to stop moving and wavering. She put a foot too far over the edge and almost fell, but jerked back at the last minute and landed painfully on her backside.

"Tea Shop. It's there, I know it's there."

She kept moving, stepping gingerly in case the ledge moved again, away from her. The grass prickled the bottoms of her bare feet. Colors swam in front of her eyes. She heard voices, but none seemed to be speaking to her like they were before. There was a sudden pain in her chest and she dropped to all fours, panting. She stayed in that position, crawling now on the ledge with her skirt hiked up over her knees, feeling for the wall.

"Alice!"

There was her name, and something was blocking the path.

"Find the Tea Shop," she muttered. She pushed ineffectually at the obstacle in her path, which floated in and out of her vision as a man.

"Hatter, over here!"

No, that wasn't right. There was no Hatter – he was a dream. A wish her heart made that never came true. She got shakily to her feet and pushed again at the man who was keeping her from the Tea Shop. There was some yelling now, and Alice decided to go back the way she came. She'd find another path. Another ledge. But it kept moving, and buckling, and she put her foot over again.

"Alice!"

A new voice now, a frightened voice. And arms, pulling her back against the wall. She struggled against them.

"I have to get to the Tea Shop," she said desperately.

"It's me, love. It's Hatter."

"Hatter's gone," Alice said. She was only vaguely aware that she was crying. "He's dead and left me. He's a dream."

"She's been dosed. Look at her arm." That first voice again. Why did they care about her arm? Didn't they understand that if she didn't get moving she'd lose her mind?

"I have to get to the Tea Shop!" she screamed. "_Please_. He'll help me."

"I'll take you, Alice. I'll take you there." And it was the second voice, so afraid and sorrowful. And familiar. Why was it familiar?

And now she was able to walk again. Someone was holding her hand and leading her, and this time the ledge didn't move away from her feet. She tried to focus on the man in front of her. He seemed tall. No. Not tall. He had something on his head? A hat.

"Hatter!" Alice cried, and she fell once more to her knees. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll try harder this time, just please don't go."

And there were arms around her, comforting her. She could feel leather under her hands, and smell cinnamon and tea leaves. She knew that smell. She knew that voice murmuring in her ear. The fog in her head lifted, just a little.

"Hatter?"

"I've got you, love. I've got you, Alice." His voice broke. "I'll never let you go."

There was pain again, in her chest, a bright and stabbing pain. Alice cried out, pushed Hatter away from her. She tried to escape the pain, but it followed her back against the wall.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

Alice rubbed her hand on her chest, tried to tell him how badly it hurt. But she had no breath to speak with. Blackness danced around the edges of her blurry vision. She struggled to take a breath.

"…hurts…"

And then everything was fading away – the sounds of voices, the lights behind her eyes, the panic dancing under her skin. Hatter faded, like the dream he was. The pain was the last to go and Alice slipped away, relieved.

*o*o*o*

Alice's dreams were sorrowful. She kept looking for Hatter, but she couldn't find him. He wasn't in their apartment, or at the hat shop. She even went to the roof, but he wasn't there either. And then she was in the Tea Shop, but Hatter wasn't there. All she could find was his brown porkpie hat, left in the middle of his desk.

"Hatter…" Alice picked up the hat, turned it over and over in her hands. Where was he? She turned around, and found herself in the Great Library. Dodo had his gun out and Hatter grabbed it.

"No! Hatter!" Dodo fired and Hatter flew across the room. Alice ran to his side. This time there was no body armor, just a lot of blood; it soaked through his paisley shirt and bubbled up from his lips. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh, God! Please, not Hatter! Not my Hatter!" Alice pressed her hands to the bullet wound, tried to stop the bleeding, but it was useless. He was dying right in front of her. She closed her eyes against the sudden flood of tears, and when she opened them again she was alone. There was nothing under her hands, which were covered in Hatter's blood.

_Alice…Alice…_

Alice tilted her head, listening. Someone was calling her name. She got up and wandered out of Dodo's office, absently rubbing her bloody hands on her blue dress. The red carpeted hallway was empty. She peered over the railing and saw there was no-one amid the books.

_Alice…_

The voice was getting louder. It was…was it Hatter's voice? It sounded like him, and not at the same time. Had Hatter ever sounded that despondent? She wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him. But where was he?

"Hatter? Where are you?"

_Alice…my Alice…_

Alice moved on down the hall, and then she was back to the bus. She climbed on, looking for Hatter, but he wasn't there either. Maybe…maybe if she went up she'd find him. She pressed the blue button and the bus shot upward far faster than it had the last time. Alice was thrown painfully to the floor.

She screamed as the walls sped past the bus window, faster and faster, until there was just a constant blur. Alice felt like she was going to be sick. It was too fast. Where was Hatter? He was the only one who could help her.

"Hatter! Please!"

_ALICE!_

The bus rushed into darkness and suddenly stopped. Alice couldn't see anything. She tried to move her arms, but they were stuck at her sides. She was lying on something soft, and somewhere nearby a machine was beeping. But the sound that filled her ears was sobbing. Someone was crying as if their heart was broken. She thought it might have been her own crying, but she couldn't be sure.

Alice tried to talk, but couldn't seem to get everything working together. Her lips felt numb. The sound of crying started to fade, and now she was fairly sure it wasn't her. She focused all her energy on her mouth and throat, willing herself to speak.

"Hatter?" she whispered. She could sense him, feel him near her. Or was it just another dream?

"I'm here, love." And his hand was on her head, his thumb lightly rubbing her forehead. And it felt so real.

"Is this a dream?" she asked softly. "Are you really here?"

"I'm here, Alice. I'm real."

Oh, and her body was one big ache. A throbbing, aching mass. Except where Hatter touched her. She wished he'd move his hand, touch her everywhere and take the pain away.

"I can't see you," she said.

"Open your eyes, Alice."

Oh. With another great force of will, Alice managed to do just that. Everything was blurry for a moment, and then Hatter's tear-streaked face snapped into sharp relief. And he looked so real, so blessedly real. Alice tried to touch his face, but her arms still wouldn't move.

"It's alright, love. I'll get it." Hatter unbuckled her hand from a padded restraint. Her wrist was wrapped in gauze and he kissed it, gently. "They had to tie you down. You pulled out your IV."

"Are you real?" Alice asked again. She reached out and touched Hatter's face. He felt real. There was stubble and tears under her fingertips. "Hatter…"

And it was Alice's turn to cry, great wracking sobs that made everything ache worse than it already did. Hatter got up on the bed with her, unbuckled her other wrist, and pulled her in his arms. She pressed herself against him, and felt the pain in her skin start to recede. She could feel Hatter trembling against her and knew he had been afraid. Alice hated Dodo all the more for it.

"I couldn't find you," Hatter said against her hair. "And then you were there, almost walking…off the ledge…and I…"

"Shhh," Alice whispered, wanting to give comfort as much as receive it. "I'm okay now."

Her memories were disjointed, but she could recall bits and pieces of what happened to her after the Doctors started injecting her with Tea. She remembered that mad, muffled feeling in her head, and her certainty that Hatter was dead, or a dream. But that wasn't right either; she remembered trying to get to the Tea Shop.

"I was looking for you," she said. "I remember I was looking for you."

"Tell me who did this to you." Though Hatter had whispered it, Alice could hear the sharp edge to his voice.

She almost told him. But then she thought of how much Dodo hated him, how badly he wanted Hatter to suffer. And she couldn't do it. If Dodo and the Doctors got their hands on Hatter, they wouldn't leave him stumbling on a ledge; they'd kill him, after they tortured him. She wouldn't be responsible for that.

"No. You're not going after them. I'm not losing you. I can't…_ please_. Please stay with me." Alice burrowed closer to Hatter. She could still feel his blood on her hands, even though it hadn't been real.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hatter assured her. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, and under his hands Alice began to feel herself again.

_**AN:**__ Yikes! Dodo and the Doctors sure put Alice through the wringer. There's an unholy alliance for you. And I guess we all know what's on Hatter's mind right now – revenge! Will Alice tell him what he wants to know? Will Dodo finally get his butt kicked properly? Stay tuned, faithful readers!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dr. Bee was a tall, thin man who wore thick glasses and sported a pencil thin moustache. He gave Alice a thorough examination – under Hatter's watchful eye – and made some notes on a pad that was hooked to his wrist by a thin chain. When he spoke, his voice was very high pitched.

"Yes, yes. Much better. You're greatly improved my dear." Dr. Bee consulted his notes. "Twenty-eight hours to push the Tea from your bloodstream, yes. Much better than expected."

Alice blinked up at him, tired and sore. "I had pain. In my chest."

"Yes, yes. Much more of that and you wouldn't have survived. The dosage was too high, the mixture too dangerous."

Alice closed her eyes, a vision of the Doctors rising up before her. They had very nearly succeeded in killing her. She didn't want to think what that would have done to Hatter.

"How much longer do I have to stay?" Alice asked.

"We'll keep you one more night, yes. And then your young man can take you home."

Home. Not their home in New York, but their home here in Wonderland. Dodo would try something again, and soon. Of this Alice was sure. She wished she could take Hatter away, back to her world, where he would be safe. She sent some silent curses in Jack's direction.

"I would like to have a word with you," Dr. Bee said to Hatter.

"I'm okay," Alice said when Hatter looked over at her, clearly not wanting to leave her alone.

"I'll keep watch," said a voice from the door. It was Sandro, wearing his official robes. "The King sent me to check on Alice."

"Thanks," Hatter said. He pressed a soft kiss to Alice's forehead. "I'll be right back, love."

"It's alright, Hatter." Alice gave him a weary grin.

Hatter and Dr. Bee stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them. Sandro pulled a chair to Alice's bedside and sat down. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, his eyes darting around the room looking at everything but Alice.

"You were there," Alice said. "On the ledge. I remember hearing your voice."

Sandro finally looked at her. "I was part of the search party."

"Tell me. Please. I can't ask Hatter, it's too hard for him."

"Lady Alice, you don't…"

"Sandro. Please." Alice put her hand on his arm. "I want to know what happened."

The Ten of Clubs sighed. He looked down at Alice's hand.

"Hatter went looking for you, at the club. He found your drink out on the porch, your hat on the ledge. He was…frightening. He thought maybe you had drunk too much. We were set to look for you, down below."

Alice bit her lip to stop it from trembling. Hatter thought she'd tumbled off the ledge. They'd have gone looking for her body.

"Dormouse discovered your drink had been tampered with."

"She put something in it," Alice muttered. Sandro nodded.

"Hatter was enraged. We went to the King and he gave us all available Suits and Spades to aid in the search."

"How did you know where to look?" Alice asked. Wonderland City was vast, as she well knew; it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"It was luck alone," Sandro said. "We started from the club and fanned out from there. We questioned everyone we came across. There was an old woman who had heard…screaming. She wasn't certain exactly where the sounds were coming from, but it gave us a better idea of where to look."

Alice could hear the screams in her head. She wondered if Hatter had hurt anyone while he was trying to find her; he rarely lost his temper, but Sandro had said he'd been enraged. She wondered how many things he'd broken with that fist of his.

"They put me out on the ledge," she murmured. "All dosed up. And left me there, to fall."

"I found you there, crawling through the grass." Sandro took Alice's hand in his and squeezed it; she was startled by the comfort in the gesture, but she appreciated it. "Hatter caught you before you fell off the ledge. When you passed out, we brought you here."

"And you don't know who did it."

"Lady Alice, you must tell us. It's too dangerous to keep your silence."

Alice shook her head. "It would be too dangerous for Hatter if he knew. He just got over his own madness, I'm not going to risk losing him again."

"That's foolish thinking, if you'll pardon my saying so. The King has resources and connections." Sandro stood, arms crossed and face looking stern. "We can find the person or persons responsible for what happened to you, and put them away. If you don't tell us, we can't protect either one of you."

"I know." Alice looked away. "Just…let me think about it, okay?"

"Don't think too long, Lady Alice," Sandro warned. "You won't be safe until these individuals are put away."

Alice was torn. If there was a way of telling Sandro and Jack about Dodo without Hatter finding out, maybe she could do that. She hated lying to Hatter, had in fact promised him she never would, but her fear for him was too big. In any case, she still felt too muddled to make a proper decision.

"Thank you, Sandro," she said after a long silence. "Thank you for helping Hatter."

"I'm here to help, Lady Alice. Any time." Sandro gave Alice a little bow, just as Hatter came back in the room.

"Sandro."

"Sir Hatter. I shall take my leave, and report back to the King. You know where to reach me."

The two men nodded at each other, and Sandro swept out. Hatter took the seat next to the bed and took Alice's hand in his. With his other hand he brushed her hair back from her forehead.

"You alright, love?"

"Fine. Just really tired." Alice closed her eyes. "What did Dr. Bee want?"

"Nothing. Just told me to keep an eye on you." Hatter stroked her cheek. "Get some sleep, love. I'll be right here."

Alice knew without being told that Hatter hadn't left her side, or slept, since she'd been brought to the Hospital of Dreams. He'd been through an emotional wringer thanks to Dodo and her own stupidity for trusting Owl. Alice opened her eyes and put her hand on Hatter's arm.

"You need to rest, too. Please."

"I just need some tea, love, and I'll be right as rain." Hatter grinned, but Alice could see the exhaustion, and the emotion, in his eyes.

"Hatter. Sleep."

Hatter stood, and leaned over Alice to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I will. You first."

Alice shifted on the bed and waited for Hatter to lay down next to her. She pressed herself against him, finally relaxing as his arms came around her. Never in her life did she feel more secure than when she was with Hatter. She'd do whatever it took to keep him safe.

"I love you, Hatter."

"I love you too, my Alice," Hatter murmured in her ear. "Go to sleep, love."

Once more Alice closed her eyes, and let Hatter's solid warmth and the steady beat of his heart lull her into a deep sleep.

*o*o*o*

Alice woke up, disoriented and frightened. The room was full of dark shadows, and everything looked distorted. She could feel the madness back in her head, suffocating her. Where was Hatter? Why wasn't he here?

_He's left you all alone._

The voice was like a distant echo, but Alice heard it well enough and she felt sorrow washing over her again. And then, even worse than that, were the sounds that were coming out of the darkness. The slithy toves were back, chittering at her from the shadows.

"Hatter!" Alice cried. She had to get out of there. She slid clumsily out of bed, staggering a bit. The toves were coming, and Alice didn't waste any more time. She ran out the door and into the hall; it seemed to stretch out endlessly in either direction, stark white and blinding.

Alice picked a direction and ran, her bare feet slapping on the cold marble floors. She had to find Hatter. Only Hatter could make the toves go away, could make the madness go away.

"Hatter!" Alice screamed. "Where are you?"

She ran and ran, past glowing white balls and glass-fronted rooms filled with Tea addicts. The more she ran, the more her anxiety grew. Had Dodo found him? Is that why Hatter wasn't here?

_Captured. Tortured. Killed._

"No!" Alice cried. She clapped her hands to her ears as she ran, trying to block out the voice. It wasn't true. It wasn't true! She ran until she could hardly feel her feet, they were so cold.

And then, like a switch had been thrown in her mind, the madness was gone. Alice collapsed, exhausted and shivering in her thin hospital gown. She had no idea where in the Hospital she was, or what had happened. They'd told her she was cured.

Alice hugged herself. She was so cold.

"Alice! Alice!" Hatter was calling. His voice echoed and carried. Alice didn't have the strength to call back to him, though she was immensely relieved to hear his voice. When the madness was on her, it was all too easy to believe the voices that told her he was gone.

"Alice!" Hatter was getting closer. Alice closed her eyes and huddled against the wall, waiting. She knew Hatter would find her.

A few minutes later Alice jerked awake to find Hatter putting his leather jacket over her shoulders. She pulled it close, thankful for its warmth. Hatter sat beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"You're frozen, love."

"Where were you?" Alice asked, shivering.

"I nipped off for some tea. I was only gone a moment."

"I'm sorry, Hatter. I don't know what happened."

"It's alright, Alice." Hatter kissed the top of her head. "Dr. Bee said this might happen. Flashbacks."

"What?"

"The Tea is out of your system. But what it did in your head, that'll take longer to clear out."

Alice pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping…I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Alice." Hatter stood up, and pulled Alice up in his arms, carrying her back to her room. Alice put her arms around her neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No secrets, Hatter."

"Then stop keeping yours," Hatter shot back.

Alice ignored him. She knew what he wanted, but she couldn't give it to him. Setting him after Dodo would be a disaster, she just knew it. She didn't drag Hatter back to Wonderland just to lose him. Not to Dodo.

"Alice, please. Just tell me."

"You're not leaving me, Hatter," Alice said.

"Whoever it is…Alice, they won't give up. The only way to keep you safe is to find them and stop them."

"No," Alice insisted. "It's too dangerous. I'm not having you get killed on my behalf."

Not again, she thought. She remembered how she felt when Mad March had told her he'd killed Hatter. Now, after having him in her life and loving him so much more than she could ever have thought possible, that feeling would be a thousand times worse. She wouldn't be able to keep living herself. No. It was out of the question. She'd take her chances. As long as Dodo kept her in his sights, Hatter would be safe. Once her head cleared, she's think of something.

"Don't ask it of me, Alice." Hatter's tone had turned dangerous, and Alice could hear the knife's edge to it; she winced. "I'll not have you sacrifice yourself."

"Hatter…"

"No! Alice…" His voice thickened with emotion. "You're everything to me, love. Don't make me…I can't be without you."

"Don't you think I feel the same way? That's why I can't tell you!"

They were at a stalemate, and Alice wished Hatter would just leave things alone. In her mind, she kept seeing Dodo shoot Hatter. Kept seeing the burns that the Doctors have given him. She wasn't putting him through that again. Not if it was in her power to stop it. She'd think of something, she just needed more time.

_**AN:**__ Alice still has some recovering to do, it seems. I had her talk to Sandro about what happened after she went missing, because I'd been toying with writing a fill-in chapter from Hatter's POV. But I thought that would disrupt the flow of the story, so I did the conversation instead._

_The smart thing for Alice to do would be to tell Sandro about Dodo and the Doctors, but she's so scared that she's not thinking properly. Will Hatter find out anyway? I think it's a strong possibility, LOL!_

_Let me know how I'm doing! Your reviews make my day!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Alice woke the next morning, Hatter was stretched out on the bed beside her. He was still asleep and she was glad for it; he'd clearly been exhausted and too worried about her to take care of himself. Her own head was feeling much clearer, for which she was thankful. She needed to come up with some way of keeping Hatter and Dodo apart.

Hatter muttered in his sleep, and Alice put her hand on his cheek; he immediately quieted. It was only then, looking at her hand, that Alice noticed her engagement ring – her beautiful sapphire engagement ring – was gone. She couldn't think of any reason for Hatter to have removed it, unless it was for her own safety when they had to restrain her.

But what if Dodo took it? That made more sense to Alice, and she burned with anger. Hadn't he done enough to her, without taking away her ring? What had he done with it? She didn't know she'd started to cry until Hatter reached over and wiped the tears from her face.

"What's wrong, love?"

Alice didn't want to tell him. She had the irrational, yet persistent, feeling that it was somehow an omen. Dodo was pulling them apart, literally and figuratively, and the loss of her engagement ring was a visible sign of it. But it was also incredibly foolish to think that Hatter hadn't already noticed that it was gone; he missed nothing. Alice held up her left hand.

Hatter took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I know. I'll replace it."

"It won't be the same," Alice said. She felt like _nothing_ was ever going to be the same.

"Alice…" Hatter started to say, but he was interrupted when the door to Alice's room swung open with a crash. Alice cringed back, but Hatter immediately rolled over her and landed on his feet in front of the bed, fists raised.

Charlie strode into the room, his face red and his sword drawn. Toby followed behind him, looking pained and muttering to himself.

"Where is the villain?" Charlie asked, his voice booming. "I shall have a go at him myself for his evil deeds against the Alice of Legend!"

Hatter relaxed his pose, reaching his hand back to take Alice's. For her part, Alice couldn't believe what she was seeing. Never had the White Knight looked so commanding, or fierce. He was nothing short of impressive.

"Relax, Charlie," Hatter said. "There's no-one for you to fight in here."

"The King has him then? In shackles, presumably. I shall be off to the Palace at once to deal with this miscreant!"

"Charlie! We haven't caught him yet." Hatter gripped Alice's hand tighter. She felt guilty, but reminded herself that she was saving Hatter. It wasn't up to her to provide sport for Charlie.

The White Knight visibly deflated. "What do you mean, you haven't caught him? I would have thought you'd see the need for swift justice, Harbinger."

Hatter tensed, dropping Alice's hand. "If you want swift justice you'll have to talk to Alice. She won't tell us who took her."

Hatter stepped away from the bed, leaving Alice exposed to Charlie's incredulous gaze. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled at the both of them.

"We have to bring this evil-doer to justice, Alice," Charlie said. He sheathed his sword.

"No."

"No? Lady Alice…"

"No, Charlie. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"I am a Knight! I have stared down the Jabberwock! Surely I can handle one cowardly man who chooses to prey on women."

Alice sighed. "Charlie, please."

"Perhaps you shouldn't upset Lady Alice," Toby suggested. "She is in a fragile state."

Normally Alice would have bristled at the mere suggestion that she was anything but strong and capable, but she took Toby's lead and tried to look tired and weak. Charlie was instantly contrite.

"Oh…of course…my apologies. I'll just…Toby, why are you just standing there?" Charlie gave his young knight a nudge towards the door. "We mustn't tire the Lady out now."

Any humor Alice might have found in the whole episode was held in check by self-doubt and shame. She had no business treating Charlie that way when he only wanted to help. She knew he was right. Sandro and Hatter as well. Someone needed to stop Dodo; if he was working with the Doctors he'd clearly gone around the bend. Still, the fear of harm befalling Hatter – or any of her friends – made her hold her tongue.

"Hatter…"

"I'll check with Dr. Bee, see about getting you out of here." Hatter swept out of the room, leaving her alone. He was clearly still upset with her.

Alice sat in the bed, staring down at her hands. She had to find some way to make things right. Some way to keep Hatter safe. And she thought of Jack. There was no love lost between the King of Hearts and her headstrong fiancé; if she went to Jack and told him what she knew, surely his army of Suits could take care of Dodo. And Hatter wouldn't have to be involved at all, because Jack surely wouldn't confide in him.

Now if she could just keep Hatter from getting too angry with her before she could get to Jack.

*o*o*o*

It was with great relief that Alice was able to get back into regular clothes and leave the Hospital of Dreams. Dr. Bee had warned that she could still have some flashback episodes, and that Hatter was to keep a close eye on her. Alice would have agreed to anything if it meant getting back to their apartment.

She immediately sank down on the couch and wiggled her bare toes in the grass. The walk had been exhausting, even though it hadn't been very long. Hatter had been kind enough to take a route that required very little ladder climbing, though he was still a bit short with her. Alice wondered how she could get a message to Jack, or Sandro, without Hatter knowing. It would mean more lies, but she figured her cause was worthy. Hopefully Hatter would agree with her when he found out what she'd done.

"Some tea?" Hatter called from the kitchen.

"No," Alice called back. She rested her head on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait for this exhaustion to leave her system; she had absolutely no energy for anything. She hated feeling that way, hated feeling so weak.

Hatter came in and sat beside her, his porkpie hat pushed way back on his head. He gave Alice a kiss on her forehead.

"Tired, love?"

"Yes. It's getting annoying, actually."

Hatter chuckled. "Yeah, well, your body's been through a lot. It needs time to heal, yeah?"

"I know. Doesn't make me any less impatient." Alice shifted so she could rest her head on Hatter's shoulder. "I'm just happy to be home. I want to put this whole thing behind me."

"I want that, too. Alice." Hatter sighed. "You'll be always looking over your shoulder unless you let me help you."

"I'm just…I'm not ready, Hatter."

"Alice, love, stop being unreasonable." Hatter rubbed her back, kept his tone soft and soothing. Alice pulled away from him, wishing he could just let her be. She knew it was hard for him, when all he wanted to do was rush to her rescue, but he didn't have to keep hammering at her with it.

"I know you're afraid…"

"I am not!" Alice snapped. Another lie. "It's too dangerous, I've told you that a hundred times."

"Stop treating me like I'm helpless," Hatter said. That knife's edge was back in his voice and Alice knew she shouldn't push him, but she was scared and angry herself.

"Don't you understand he'll kill you?"

"Who?" Hatter shouted, his fists clenched.

"Stop it, Hatter!" Alice shouted back. Her heart was racing, making her feel flushed. She hated fighting with him.

"I'll find him with or without your help, Alice. I know people here."

"Hatter…"

"If you were in my place, Alice, what would you do? Would you sit back and forget there was someone out there that had hurt me, someone that had tried to kill me?"

Alice knew he was right. She wouldn't sit there doing nothing – she'd hunt the person down and make them pay. But this wasn't about her. It was about Hatter, and her fear of what Dodo and the Doctors would do to him. No amount of rage was going to help him in a fight; in hand to hand combat he was just about useless.

"Why can't you do this one thing for me? Why?" She pleaded.

"You stubborn, pigheaded Oyster," Hatter growled. "What's to stop him coming after you again?"

"He won't." Alice felt her anger bleed away. "You'll protect me."

"I won't always be here, Alice!"

Alice just stared at him. All of a sudden it was getting harder for her to breathe.

_I won't be here._

This time she could feel it coming, the heaviness that laid over her like a sodden blanket. Not now, she thought frantically. Not now!

"Alice?"

_There you go, pushing him away_. The voice was in her head, but it was frighteningly familiar to her. _I know what you're thinking, but it isn't so – you're going to lose him anyway._

"Hatter," she choked out.

He gathered her into his arms and rocked her gently. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Alice. Stay with me, love."

_I won't be here._

The world around Alice started to waver, making her nauseous. She fought against it, fought not to lose the feeling of Hatter's arms around her.

"Alice. Talk to me, sweetheart. Please."

"Don't go," Alice gasped. "Don't…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Alice." Hatter pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean it."

_I won't be here._

Alice squeezed her eyes shut. She was losing her tenuous grasp on reality; she could almost feel it slipping out of her hands. Hatter would leave her if she didn't tell him about Dodo. But he'd leave her if she did tell, too. She couldn't win; there was no way to keep Hatter from leaving no matter what she did.

"Forward, backward, inward, outward," Alice mumbled. "Never a beginning…never a stop."

_Round and round you go. When you stop he'll be gone._

"Alice, please." Hatter's voice, pleading but sounding so very far away. Because he was leaving. He couldn't be with her anymore, not poor, Mad Alice. She was keeping secrets. Telling lies. She was a hateful girl.

Alice started to cry. She couldn't feel Hatter's arms around her anymore, or hear the words he was saying to her. She was alone, just as she always knew she would be. She had finally done the one thing that Hatter couldn't abide, and now she was alone. Sorrow filled her until she was wracked with sobs that shook her entire body.

She was still crying when she came back to herself. Hatter had carried her to the bedroom, and was curled around her on the bed. He stroked her hair and kissed her face, murmuring nonsense words to her. And Alice hated this, hated the madness that made her feel less and less like herself. Where was the Alice of Legend now?

"I'm sorry Hatter," Alice cried. She couldn't seem to stop.

"Shhh. It's alright, love. I'm the one who's sorry. No more fighting, yeah?" Hatter wiped her tears away. "I won't let anything happen to you, Alice."

"I'd tell you if I could," Alice sniffled. "I'm scared, Hatter."

"None of that now. You're safe with me, love."

Alice burrowed against him, and prayed that what he said was true.

*o*o*o*

It was late in the day when Alice woke. It was ridiculous how much time she spent sleeping, but each time she did she felt stronger and more like herself when she finally woke up. She decided a cup of tea was in order; she needed the caffeine. Maybe she'd be lucky and Hatter would already be in the kitchen putting the kettle on. Only it wasn't Hatter that Alice found when she left the bedroom.

Toby was sitting in a straight-backed chair outside the bedroom door, chin on his chest and snoring softly. Alice smiled at him fondly. Was he Hatter's idea of security? Still, if Toby was here that meant Hatter wasn't. He'd probably gotten restless, or bored with nothing much to do but watch her sleep. She hated to do it, but she had to wake her sleeping body guard.

"Toby. Wake up, Toby."

The Knight in Training came awake with a snort. He looked blearily at Alice, then jumped to his feet to stand at attention. His face flushed as red as his armor.

"Lady Alice! I apologize…just resting my eyes…"

"It's okay, Toby. Where's Hatter?"

"He went downstairs to check on things in the club," Toby reported sharply. "I'm to keep an eye on you until he returns."

Alice had the urge to give the boy a salute, but she restrained herself.

"Give me a minute to freshen up and we'll go down ourselves," she said. "The kitchen probably has some tea ready and I need a cup."

"Yes, m'am."

"At ease, Toby," Alice said with a chuckle.

Alice felt worlds better after washing her face and brushing her teeth. She slipped into a fresh dress, this one pink with sprays of little blue flowers all over it. She made a note to find a place to get some pants while she was here.

"Let's go!" Alice said to Toby. Together they headed down to the club, Toby taking the point position and keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword. Alice bit back a laugh. She was starting to think of the young knight as the little brother she never had.

Downstairs the club was already starting to fill up for the night. Alice knew Dormie must be beside himself at all the money they were making. She grinned when she heard music playing, something classical and a bit tinny sounding; she wondered what Dormie had turned up to provide the music.

Hatter wasn't in the main room of the club, which didn't particularly worry Alice. He might be doing inventory in the storage room, or checking things over in the kitchen. Alice sidled up to the bar and leaned against it, waiting for Stork to finish dealing with a customer further down the bar.

"What can I get you?" Stork asked.

"Just tea tonight, thanks," Alice said. "Have you seen Hatter?"

"He was here a little while ago," Stork replied. "He left."

Alice felt a trickle of fear, but tamped it down. "Left? Where did he go?"

"Don't know." Stork shrugged. "We were talking, and then he just up and left."

Alice gripped the bar tightly, her knuckles turning white. "What were you talking about?"

"I'd remembered more about that woman."

No. No, no, no.

"What did you tell him?" Alice tried to keep her tone even, but from the looks she was getting from Stork and Toby she wasn't succeeding.

"Big, pointy glasses, funny rag on her head."

Alice put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. He'd found out. Despite everything she'd gone through not to tell him, he'd found out anyway. And now he was gone, presumably to find Dodo. Guilt swamped her and she hastily sat on one of the barstools before she fell down.

"Lady Alice? Are you well?" Toby asked anxiously. Alice just shook her head.

"He's gone, Toby. Gone to find Dodo. I should've told him. Why didn't I tell him?" She could hear the hysteria creeping into her voice, and forced herself to take deep breaths. She couldn't afford another episode, not right now.

"Dodo?" Toby asked.

"He's gone alone. And he doesn't know about the Doctors, because I didn't tell him. Damn it!" Alice pounded her fist on the bar, drawing several curious glances from the patrons.

Alice had been trying to protect him, but she'd just ended up putting him in even more danger. Maybe, if she'd told him when he'd asked, they could have gotten some help, or at least gone after Dodo together. He'd have known what he was up against. Instead, he was out there walking headlong into a situation he knew nothing about. He was going to get himself killed.

"We need to get to the Palace," Alice told Toby. "_Now!_"

_**AN:**__ Whew! This chapter was a struggle to be sure. You'll be glad to know that the angst is mostly done with and now we can get back into the action. Boy, Dodo sure did a good job messing with our heroes, didn't he? My faithful reviewers are certainly not thinking fond thoughts of him – if you all were in this story he'd have been torn limb from limb by now! LOL!_

_So, I hope this chapter wasn't too lame. We're getting closer to the finish now. Boy, I sure hope everything works out! ::wink, wink::_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Alice left a message for Hatter with Stork, just in case he came back to the club, and then she and Toby immediately made for the Palace. Toby was clearly ill at ease being out in the open, and kept a tight grip on her with one hand while he held his sword at the ready with the other. Alice kept her eyes open for Hatter as they made their way along the ledges, but there was no sign of him. Fear, anger and guilt swirled nauseatingly in her belly.

Charlie was waiting for them at the Palace gates, looking every bit as concerned as Alice felt.

"Just Alice, I'm glad you're here!" Under the watchful eyes of the guards Charlie opened the gate to admit Alice and Toby. "Harbinger wouldn't listen to reason!"

"Hatter was here?" That was unexpected. Why would he come to the Palace? "Charlie, I need to see Jack. Now."

"Certainly, my Lady." Charlie led them through the grand halls and stopped at the door to Jack's private office. He rapped on the door and waited.

"How long ago was Hatter here?" Alice asked.

"A half hour or more," Charlie replied. "He's gone off his head, I'm afraid."

The door opened and Sandro ushered Alice and the knights into the office. Charlie and Toby stood respectfully against the far wall, but Alice walked right up to Jack's desk and leaned across it. Jack just stared at her impassively, looking completely unperturbed.

"What was Hatter doing here?" she wanted to know.

"I'm relieved to see you looking well," Jack said. His own bruises had started to fade so that he looked a bit less like a raccoon. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Jack."

"Your fiancé has been making use of several of my contacts in the City." Jack steepled his fingers and looked at her disapprovingly over them. "Did you honestly think he wouldn't figure out that Dodo was behind all this?"

Alice's stomach lurched. It was true. Hatter had figured it out without any help from her. She sank into the nearest chair, suddenly unable to stand. Sandro shot her a sympathetic look from his position beside and a bit behind Jack.

"Hatter has acquaintances who are in…let us say acquisitions. He was able to trace the sale of your ring back to the New Resistance."

"New Resistance?" Alice asked, barely hearing what Jack had said. Her mind was whirling. The ring. Of course Hatter would be able to find out about it, he probably knew every fence in Wonderland. She'd been so stupid. She'd forgotten they were back in his world.

"We have received intelligence in the last month that a new resistance has formed," Sandro explained. "We suspected that Dodo was involved, but we had no proof."

"Not everyone is happy to have a Heart still on the throne," Jack said wryly. Alice could hear Dodo in her head, saying that very same thing.

"You helped Hatter find Dodo? Why would you do that?"

"As he pointed out several times, I _owed_ him."

"I was going to tell you," Alice said desperately. "I was going to tell you about Dodo and the Doctors so you could get them."

That had Jack leaning forward across the desk, his eyes narrowed. "Doctors?"

"Dum and Dee. They're working for Dodo. They're the ones who drugged me." Alice ran a shaking hand through her hair. "They'll kill Hatter this time, Jack."

"I always thought my mother was foolish to keep those madmen around." Jack frowned. "Dodo has crossed a line, if he's working with those two."

"Where's Dodo, Jack? We have to get to him before Hatter does."

Jack and Sandro exchanged a look.

"We don't know," Sandro said apologetically. "We were able to help Hatter find out who had kidnapped you, but not where he is. I think he was going to talk to some of his contacts and see what he could find out."

"You should have told him, or me, right away," Jack said. "You injured his ego and now he's determined to take on Dodo _on his own_ to prove a point. I offered to lend him several Suits but he declined."

"I know!" Alice snapped. "Don't you think I know I screwed up? God. I was just trying to keep him safe."

Charlie loudly cleared his throat from the back of the room. Jack looked over at him, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

"Sir Charles? You have something to add?"

"Your Highness." Charlie bowed. "I would like to humbly offer my services in finding this nug face, Dodo. Lest you forget, I am well trained in the…Black Arts."

"I have not forgotten," Jack said. He was clearly amused. "Well, step forward Sir Knight and see what information you can glean that will assist us."

Charlie snapped to attention with a clang of armor. "I shall attune to the otherworldly vibrations that surround us."

Alice watched as he went through his ritual – "Galadoon…tapoosh!" – and crossed her fingers. Surely if anyone could help her it was Charlie, he'd always come through in the past. But as the minutes stretched on and Charlie's expression grew more and more confused, she felt that little bit of hope slip away.

Finally, Charlie blew out a frustrated puff of air and seemed to sag. Toby was at his side in an instant, offering him a shoulder to lean on .

"Are you alright, Sir Charles?" he asked anxiously.

"Fine, fine, Toby." Charlie opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, Just Alice. I'm not getting anything on this Dodo. The Harbinger's location is likewise unknown by the ethereal forces."

Alice slumped back in the chair. She was starting to get a stress headache and hoped that was all she would get; slipping into a madness flashback in front of Jack was not something she wanted to do.

"I have failed you," Charlie said sadly.

"Don't say that, Charlie," Alice protested. "You tried. Thank you."

"Perhaps because you've not met this Dodo, Sir," Toby suggested. Charlie grabbed on to that explanation gratefully.

"Of course, that must be it. Never fear, Lady Alice. Your Highness. I will not give up."

"Neither will we," Jack said. "Sandro, send messengers out to all of our contacts in the City. I want to know where Dodo is holed up, and I want to know as soon as possible."

"Yes, your majesty," Sandro said. He headed for the door but Alice stopped him.

"Sandro. See if they can find Owl. She knows where he is."

The Ten of Clubs nodded his head and went out the door in a swirl of black robes.

"In the meantime," Jack said. "I suggest we get you something to eat. Perhaps a cup of coffee would not go unappreciated?"

Alice looked at him with longing. "Coffee? You have coffee?"

"The hazelnut kind you always liked."

"Thank God for that at least." Alice got shakily to her feet. She knew she needed to eat something, but wasn't sure she'd be able to keep anything down. She hated having to wait, hated not being able to just march right out there and stop Hatter from finding Dodo. Mostly she hated herself for letting this happen in the first place.

Jack came around the desk and took hold of her elbow. "We'll find him," he said with assurance.

"We have to," Alice whispered back. "If anything happens to him…"

She couldn't finish that sentence, and Jack knew better than to placate her with empty words. Instead he led her out of the office and off to get a cup of nice, strong coffee. For the moment, it had to be enough.

*o*o*o*

One hour turned to two, and Alice couldn't sit still. She'd had way more coffee than was probably good for her, but any residual exhaustion she'd had was now gone. There was no word from any of Jack's messengers and it was getting on to dusk. Alice refused to let her hopes fade with the light.

"I can't take much more of this," she complained. They'd moved to the big conference room, which gave Alice a larger area for pacing. Jack sat on the carpeted stairs that led up to the dais. Duchess sat at the long glass table with Charlie and Toby.

"I'm sure we'll hear something soon," Duchess said softly. She wore a long, shimmery golden robe that caught the light in the room and twinkled every time she moved.

Alice felt completely useless. The irony of that wasn't lost on her. This was probably how Hatter had felt, waiting for Alice to tell him who had kidnapped and tortured her. She was angry, too, that Hatter had felt the need to go off on his own to settle his score with Dodo. It was foolhardy, even without knowing about the Doctors. He'd said he'd take care of her, stay with her, but he'd lied too.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet," Jack said mildly.

"Bill me."

"Alice, you can't go on like this. Sit down before you fall down."

Alice had a snide remark ready, but Sandro burst through the doors looking like he had news.

"We've found her, your highness!"

Several Suits came marching in, dragging a sobbing Owl with them. Alice felt a jolt of sympathy for the woman before she remembered her part in having Alice kidnapped. Then she was just angry.

"Where is Dodo?" Alice asked, getting right in Owl's tear-streaked face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Owl cried. "I didn't know what he was going to do. He threatened Duck. I had to do what he said!"

"Can you tell us where Dodo is?" Jack asked. He shot Alice a look warning her to calm down.

"He has a place. Near the old Tea Shop. So he can watch Hatter, watch everyone coming and going."

"Can you take me there?" Alice asked, trying not to sound so harsh this time.

"No! I can't! He'll kill me!" Owl was trembling, the tears running down her face.

"That won't be necessary," Charlie said. He walked over to Owl and put a hand on her arm. "Galadoon…tapoosh…"

Everyone held their breath as Charlie blanked out for a minute or two. It hadn't worked before, but maybe now they'd catch a break. Charlie took a deep breath, snapping back to himself with a grin.

"I have it! Let's go!"

"Hold on a moment," Jack said. He turned to address the Suits. "Take her to one of the empty guest rooms and make sure she stays in there."

Owl was still sobbing when they marched her back out of the room. Sandro went with them, after sharing a hushed conversation with Jack. Alice was itching to get going. Time was running out for Hatter, she just knew it.

"I can't come with you," Jack said.

"I know," Alice replied. She knew she couldn't expect the King of Hearts to go traipsing off whenever she needed him to. He'd already helped her more than she thought he would. She'd have to do the rest herself this time.

"I am coming, naturally," Charlie said.

"And I, Lady Alice!" Toby offered enthusiastically.

Alice gave them both a grateful smile. "With Knights on my side, how can I fail?"

"I would come also, at the King's approval." Sandro reappeared, having changed out of his robes and into a suit. He carried a large white box with him.

"Of course," Jack said. "I will send some Aces with you as well."

"We shall be a formidable force, shall we not?" Charlie asked, puffing up his chest. Alice didn't know about formidable, but she was so incredibly thankful to all them for offering to help her.

"What's the plan?" Sandro asked. Everyone looked at Alice, and she felt the weight of leadership settle on her shoulders. If this was going to work, she had to push aside weak, mad Alice and become the Alice of Legend once again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We find out where Dodo is, and we capture him. He'll likely have the Doctors with him, and some members of the New Resistance. So we're going to have to be cautious and smart. The ultimate goal, though, is getting Hatter out of there if they've captured him."

"I want Dodo brought here," Jack said. "He needs to stand for his crimes against the new government, particularly his treatment of a Hero of Wonderland."

Alice nodded her agreement. "We can't let Dodo get away. He'll just rally more people to his side."

"Dodo is trigger happy, so I have body armor for all of you," Jack said. "Put it on under your clothes, and try not to get shot."

Sandro set the box down on the table and handed out the armor. Alice remembered when Dodo had shot Hatter in the Great Library. She tried not to think about how he didn't have any armor to protect himself with this time. Hopefully, if Dodo had captured Hatter he'd take his time before killing him. It maybe wasn't good news for Hatter, but Alice was going to need all the time she could get.

"What about the Doctors?" Toby asked.

"Capture them if you can," Jack said. "But make certain they do not escape. They are far too dangerous to be out there working on their own."

"If I can push them off a ledge, I'll do it. Happily," Alice remarked. "Don't get too close to them. They have Tea and syringes, and electro-sticks. They won't hesitate to use them."

Three Aces were summoned, the plan was gone over again, and everyone was outfitted with the body armor. Everyone save Charlie and Toby, who insisted that their regular armor would suffice. There was a last-minute weapons check, as well. The knights had their swords, the Aces and Sandro had guns. Alice, not comfortable carrying a weapon at all, was going to rely on her martial arts training.

"Be careful. All of you," Jack said. He gave Sandro a communicator that would allow him to summon a Scarab full of Suits should the need arise, or should they need to make a hasty retreat to the Palace.

"Thank you, Jack," Alice said. She was sincerely grateful for his help.

"Good luck, Alice."

Alice took a long look at her motley band of troops and couldn't help smiling. She was glad to have Charlie and Toby with her, and wished she knew the names of the Aces that were accompanying them. She didn't doubt they'd do what she needed them to do, at their King's insistence, but it was hard trusting complete strangers when there was so much on the line. She prayed that Charlie's otherwordly connections had come through more quickly than Hatter's mere mortal ones. _Please let him be safe. _

"Come on," Alice said finally. "Let's go catch us a Dodo."

_**AN:**__ Alice, Alice, Alice. She sure messed things up, didn't she? Like a self-fulfilling prophecy, she drove Hatter to do exactly what she'd been trying to avoid. Let's hope this turns out to be a good learning experience for her. LOL! Hopefully she and her little army can take care of Dodo and the Doctors. Has Hatter been captured? Has he already taken out Dodo? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! ::insert evil grin here::_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Alice clearly hadn't been thinking when she set out with six other men onto the ledges…and the ladders. She'd had a fleeting thought to ask Duchess for some pants while she was slipping the body armor on underneath her dress, but then a thousand other thoughts had pushed that one away. So now, when they came to a ladder, she either had to be the first one down or the last one up, and none of her protectors was keen on that arrangement.

"I'll go first and last," Sandro decided finally. "I'll keep my back turned."

Charlie led the way, since he was the only one who knew where they were going. Alice followed closely behind him, trying to make a mental note of the path they were taking. It was all too easy to get lost in Wonderland City, and she needed to start learning her way around.

In addition to Charlie's supernatural directions, they also had twilight on their side; they could use the deepening gloom and shadows to keep from being seen when they got closer to Dodo's hideout. Alice kept her panic at bay by repeating to herself the objectives of this mission. Find Dodo. Incapacitate Dodo. Incapacitate the Doctors. Save Hatter if he had been captured.

Best case scenario, they got to Dodo first and had the whole thing wrapped up before Hatter got involved. Worst case scenario, Hatter was right now being tortured and they would have to fight their way through Dodo and the resistance to get to him. Alice tried to focus on the best case.

Alice's little army moved steadily along ledges and through buildings until they reached an area that she recognized; they were near Hatter's club now, and would have to be extra cautious.

"Where to, Charlie?"

The White Knight paused, looking around a bit, then gestured to a brick edifice down the ledge. "In there, out the other side, and up a ladder. It will put us at his rear flank without being seen."

"How many men do you think he'll have?" Alice asked Sandro.

"According to our intelligence, Dodo doesn't like to mingle with his recruits. He'll keep three or four lieutenants with him, and those will be the ones we most have to watch for."

Alice nodded, remembering that to be the case when she first met Dodo at the Great Library. Aside from the refugees, she only saw Duck and Owl. Hopefully he was still surrounding himself with less than competent personnel.

"Don't forget the Doctors will probably be there too."

"We'll need quiet as well, Just Alice," Charlie said. "We don't want to tip our hand."

"Charlie's right. Avoid using your guns if you can. If Dodo hears us coming too soon…" Alice couldn't finish the sentence, but her mind was more than happy to supply a visual. She didn't want Dodo killing Hatter before she had a chance to save him.

Sandro made sure everyone was up to speed with the plan and their objectives. The Aces and Toby indicated their readiness to continue, but there was something she needed to do before they went any further.

"What are your names?" she asked the Aces. All three looked startled, and glanced over at Sandro. The Ten of Clubs nodded at them, and they introduced themselves as Randy, Len and Carl. Alice committed their names and faces to memory; if things got crazy later on she needed to be able to call the Aces by name to avoid any extra confusion.

This time Alice took the lead. She slipped inside the open door of the brick building and followed a long, overgrown hallway to the rear door. Charlie pointed to the left, and Alice could see the metal ladder set into the bricks there. She let everyone but Sandro go ahead of her before she started climbing, conscious of every little noise. She didn't want to alert Dodo or any of his men to their presence, at least not until they had to. Surprise was their only advantage at this point.

At the top of the ladder was a metal landing, like a fire escape. There were no windows, and one sorry-looking, crooked wooden door. They couldn't all fit on the landing, so Alice looked down at Charlie to confirm that this was the right spot. He nodded, and they all waited.

Alice put her ear to the door, but she heard nothing on the other side. Tentatively, she tried the knob. The door swung open, revealing another door behind it. This one was metal and the center of it had been dented to such a degree that it no longer closed properly. Alice grimaced.

"Hatter's here," she whispered down to Charlie. The White Knight spread the word through the ranks.

They'd been too late after all. Alice closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself to breathe. It was officially a rescue mission now, and she needed to focus. She told herself she wasn't going to break down, not now, not when it counted. When her mind had quieted, she opened her eyes back up and gestured to Charlie that she was going in and he should follow.

The door opened up on a narrow room that looked more like a jungle. Green vines climbed and tangled everywhere, and bright red flowers grew along the floor. Slumped on the floor next to the door was a man wearing a blue suit; one whole side of his face was bruised and bloody.

"Hatter…" Alice muttered. As if she needed any other sign that he was here. She wondered how many other unconscious bodies they'd find before they found Hatter.

"Harbinger's handiwork, I take it," Charlie said with a sniff. "The boy lacks finesse."

Alice shushed him, and headed for the open archway on the far side of the room. She peered out cautiously and saw a hallway with several doors. There were fewer vines, but the lighting wasn't very good; fluorescent bulbs flickered in the ceiling, those that weren't dead altogether.

"We have to check every door," she whispered, turning back into the room to address everyone. "Remember, we have to be quiet."

The men nodded. Alice cast an anguished look at Toby and Charlie, kitted out in their metal armor, and hoped they could keep the clanging down.

"Be careful, Lady Alice," Sandro said. He and the Aces pulled their weapons, but kept them pointed down at the floor. Alice nodded, and then stepped out in the hall. She stayed close to the wall, even though the vines constantly caught at her hair. Aside from some muffled conversation coming from somewhere ahead of her, the hallway was silent. Alice didn't know how they did it, but Charlie and Toby kept just as quiet as everyone else, despite their armor. Must be a knight thing, she thought, and had to stifle the sudden urge to laugh.

Every door they encountered as they made their way down the hall had been forced open; there were splinters of wood everywhere. Alice shook her head. Hatter certainly hadn't been subtle in his approach. He'd probably been so fueled by anger that he'd just gone through there like a bull in a china shop.

One of the rooms they checked had two more unconscious bodies in it, dumped on a narrow bed. Alice wondered how many men Dodo had with him; had Hatter taken all of them out? Had he managed to get Dodo as well? It didn't seem likely, since Dodo would have had plenty of time to prepare himself for Hatter's noisy arrival.

As they drew closer to the end of the hall, the voices grew louder. Alice could hear some shouting, but not what was being shouted. Finally there was only one door left, and Alice was as tense as a bow string when they got to it. On the other side of that door was the man she loved, and the men who'd tortured her.

_You killed him, you know._

Alice shook her head, trying desperately to clear it. Not now! She put her hands on the wall and rested her forehead on it.

_You kept secrets and now he's dead. That's logic._

Alice knocked her head against the wall, once, and embraced the pain. It helped to clear her mind, helped her shove away the taunting voices.

"Are you alright?" Sandro whispered in her ear.

"I'll be okay," she whispered back. She turned to face the men that filled the hall. "This is it. Dodo is in there, with the Doctors and Hatter and possibly some of the New Resistance as well. Be careful."

Everyone nodded solemnly. Alice took an extra moment to pull Toby aside.

"Toby, you hang back and stay out of the line of fire. If they've got Hatter restrained in any way, I'm counting on you to get him loose."

Toby, who had been looking a bit pale and nervous, now rose up to his full height and nodded seriously. "You can count on me, Lady Alice."

"I know I can," Alice replied.

Now there was nothing to do but go through the door.

*o*o*o*

The door, like all the others Hatter had gone through, wasn't fully closed. So when Alice kicked it, it flew open and crashed against the wall. She had only a few seconds to take in the room before everyone started to move, but time seemed to slow down and everything stood out in stark detail.

Dodo stood in the middle of the room, looking decidedly worse for wear. His left eye was swollen shut, his lip was bleeding, and he cradled his left hand against his chest. In his right hand was a gun, and he had his big black boot pressed against Hatter's throat.

Hatter was on the floor, his face turning red and his hands pushing ineffectually at Dodo's foot. He had a bloody cut over his eye and lots of bruising on his face. His shirt was torn, and Alice could see where the Doctors had applied their electro-sticks against his ribcage, much as they had in the Truth Room.

The Doctors themselves stood off to the side, one holding a gun and one holding an electro-stick. Both were sporting bloody noses. There were two other people in the room, each one armed and pointing their weapons at the door.

Alice looked down and saw Hatter's porkpie on the floor. She scooped it up and plopped it on her head. She forced herself not to look at Hatter, instead keeping her gaze on Dodo.

"Kill them!" Dodo commanded. Alice ran into the room and then dropped immediately to the floor, hugging the wall. Gunfire was exchanged over her head. She let the Aces deal with that; her eye was on Dodo.

"Dodo!" she shouted over the noise. "Let him go!"

Dodo turned and snarled at her, his eyes glinting madly. He leveled his gun at her, but she dodged to the side, doing a tuck and roll that probably gave everyone a good look up her skirt. Unfortunately, that put her in the same corner of the room as the Doctors.

"You're a resilient one," said one Doctor.

"We can fix that," said the other. He jabbed his electro-stick at Alice but she moved away at the last second; she could feel the heat of it as it passed over her arm.

"You can't run from us," said the Doctor with the gun. He started to move, and when Alice turned to keep him in her line of sight, his brother came at her again with the electro-stick. This time he got her in the upper part of her leg, and she stumbled back with a scream.

Her entire left leg felt like it was on fire, the muscles spasming painfully. Alice backed against the wall. The Doctors advanced on her, maniacal grins on their faces. And then suddenly there was a wall of red and white metal in front of her as Charlie and Toby moved in to engage the Doctors. Charlie knocked the gun from one Doctor's hand while Toby parried the other's thrusts with the electro-stick.

Alice turned her attention back to the rest of the room and saw that the Aces had taken out Dodo's other two men. Len and Carl were holding their position by the door and Randy kept his gun trained on Dodo. The man himself was pointing his weapon at Hatter's plum-colored face, and Alice knew the others were afraid to make a move.

"Dodo!" Alice screamed. Ignoring the pain in her leg, she launched herself at him from across the room, heading in like a linebacker. He pulled his gun up but not in time; she thrust her shoulder in to his gut and they both went crashing to the floor. Finally released from Dodo's heavy foot, Hatter was gagging and gasping.

Alice grappled with Dodo for the gun. He got to his feet and dragged her up with him. She kneed him in the thigh, and then her leg went out from under her. She heard Charlie yell out Toby's name, but she couldn't look around to see what had happened to the young knight.

"I will kill the both of you," Dodo snarled. "You're nothing!"

Alice called up her reserves of strength and rammed her head into Dodo's nose. "I…am the Alice…of Legend," she gasped.

Dodo wailed as blood poured out of his nose. Alice's head was throbbing now, but she tried to think of a way to get that damn gun out of his hands before he hurt someone.

Gunfire sounded behind her, but still Alice refused to be distracted. She had Dodo's wrist in both hands and she twisted it, turning it as hard as she could to get him to let go of the gun.

"You're the one who's nothing," she said. "Nothing but a petulant little boy who didn't get his way."

Dodo roared in rage and turned so he could knock Alice back with his shoulder. She stumbled on the bad leg and he yanked his wrist out of her grasp.

"Stupid Oyster," he sneered. Alice moved in again to go for the gun, but she was too slow this time. Dodo got a shot off, and the force of the bullet sent Alice back against the wall. She slid down until she was sitting on the floor, the breath knocked out of her from the impact. Even with the armor, the pain of it was enormous.

"Alice!" Hatter was on his feet now, his face thunderous. Alice could only gasp painfully and watch as he rammed Dodo and sent him flying against the far wall. The gun flew out of his grasp, finally.

"Len…" She could barely get his name out, but the Ace heard her. She pointed to Dodo's gun and he quickly went to retrieve it.

Hatter straddled Dodo, aiming blows to his face and ribs. Alice saw him flex his sledgehammer hand, and knew it was time to stop him. Jack wanted Dodo to stand trial, and she didn't want Hatter to kill him.

"No…Hatter…"

Hatter paused, his arm cocked. He looked over his shoulder at her, his face a mask of anger and pain. The Aces moved in, and Alice could see that Carl was bleeding from a wound in his arm.

"Hatter." Alice pulled in a deeper breath. Her ribcage ached where the bullet had hit the armor, and she knew she'd have one heck of a bruise to show for it later. "Leave him."

Hatter looked back down at Dodo, who was unconscious and bleeding profusely. Alice thought it was a safe bet that he'd have some broken ribs as well. She watched Hatter's shoulders heave as he breathed heavily, could practically see his mind working as he tried to decide what to do.

"Hatter, don't," she said softly. She waited, anxiously, but finally he let his arm fall. He backed up off of Dodo and let the Aces move in to make certain the traitor to the crown was secured.

"Alice." Hatter made his way to her side on his hands and knees, his face wet with tears. "Where are you hit, love?"

Alice unbuttoned the top of her dress with trembling hands and pulled the two halves apart to show the black armor underneath. Hatter stared at the armor, his face completely without expression. Alice put her hand on his cheek.

"Hatter. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dodo." Alice was crying herself now. She stroked his face. "They hurt you."

Hatter continued to stare at her for a long moment, and then he pulled her into his arms, squeezing her so tightly she worried her own ribs would crack. She clutched him back just as tightly, so glad she'd made it in time.

"You should have let me kill him," Hatter muttered into her hair. "He tried to take you away from me."

"Oh, Hatter." Alice rubbed his back with both hands. "I don't want you to be that person. I don't want you killing anyone."

"I have before," was his soft reply.

Alice pulled away so she could look him in the face, but Hatter kept his eyes downcast.

"Those men…you killed them to protect me, in the heat of the moment. It's not the same."

Still Hatter wouldn't look at her. Alice rested her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "This is all my fault. I was just so scared…he wanted to hurt you…"

"I hate to interrupt you," Sandro said, looking down on them. "But we need to get Dodo back to the Palace."

Alice took a deep breath, and looked around the room. One of the Doctors was down, presumably dead judging by the amount of blood, and there was no sign of the other. Charlie's eyes were streaming, and he was helping Toby up off the floor. Hatter helped Alice up; she winced at the pain in her ribs and her leg, but she stood on her own two feet.

"Charlie. What happened?"

"One of the villains got away, Lady Alice. He sprayed something in my eyes."

"Toby?" Alice asked.

"I'll be fine, Lady Alice," the young knight said.

"Electro-stick under the arm," Charlie supplied. "A dirty trick."

Alice turned to the Aces. "Carl? You okay?"

"Flesh wound," Carl responded.

"Okay. Sandro, call for a Scarab and get everyone back to the Palace." Alice limped across the room to the door. "Tell Jack he'll need to send some Suits to look for the other Doctor in the morning. Don't forget to collect up the other resistance members Hatter knocked out."

"We will accompany you, Lady Alice," Charlie said. Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Take Toby to the Palace, make sure he's okay. I'll be fine."

"The King will want to speak with you," Sandro said.

"Tell him I'll come around tomorrow."

Alice stood aside as the Aces carried out Dodo. She followed them, Charlie and Toby behind her. She stood outside on the ledge and watched as her little army faded into the darkness. She waited there until Hatter finally came out and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I want to go home, Hatter."

"Let's go, then."

"No." Alice turned around to face him. "I want to go home. To New York."

_**AN:**__ The big rescue. I know a lot of you wished death upon Dodo's head, but I don't want Alice and Hatter running around slaying people. No matter how much they deserve it, LOL!_

_Now, I know a lot of you are probably pissed at me for the way this chapter ended. Trust me, I was just as surprised as you! Don't worry, though. I think Alice just needs a little breathing room. Boy, I can't wait to see what's going to happen in the next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Hatter sat out on the couch, staring at the wall. Alice was in the bedroom, packing her few belongings in her backpack and occasionally wiping away stray tears. Hatter hadn't talked to her for the last day and a half, ever since she told him she wanted to go home. He hadn't let Alice tend any of his wounds, nor had he touched her at all.

Jack had been more than accommodating, promising Alice passage through the Looking Glass whenever she was ready to go. Hatter had said nothing. Charlie had vigorously protested her leaving. Hatter had said nothing. It made Alice more eager to leave than she had been.

Alice zipped up her backpack and looked around. The bed sheets were still rumpled, and Hatter's dirty clothes were piled up near the door. This had been their home for only a short time, but she knew she was going to miss it. Even the stunning view of Wonderland City from the window next to the bed, which always made her feel a little dizzy.

"I'm ready," Alice said when she walked out to the living room. Hatter nodded and stood; he didn't look at her. Alice stooped to run her hand over the grass carpet and took in a shaky breath. Then she followed Hatter down the stairs. They didn't go through the club; Alice had already said her goodbyes there that morning. She just wanted to get to Looking Glass Hall.

She followed Hatter along the ledge. He walked stiffly, with none of his usual fluid grace, and Alice knew it was her fault. She'd tried explaining, tried talking to him, but he refused to listen. She tried one more time, talking to his back.

"I wish you would understand," Alice said. "I just need a little time. I need to be someplace…sane. This has all been too much."

Hatter seemed to hunch in on himself, as if her words were physically attacking him. And maybe they were. Her own chest felt hollow, as if her heart had been ripped out.

"I need to see my mom. I need to…to figure out…I don't know. I can't think here, Hatter." Alice brushed away more tears. She seemed to have an endless supply of them these days. "I don't want to leave you, I don't. I just need some time."

Hatter said nothing, just kept walking, and Alice sighed in defeat. Why couldn't he understand? She didn't want to be the Alice of Legend – look at all that trouble that had come from it. Hatter had almost killed Dodo. The men who had followed her on her rescue mission had been injured and could have been killed. Especially Toby, who was only a boy. A rescue mission that wouldn't have had to take place if Alice had just been straight with Hatter.

She needed to get away from Wonderland, and from her own guilt.

All too soon they arrived at Looking Glass Hall. Alice went through the revolving door first and paused a moment to look at the Glass and recall the last time she had faced it. She'd been leaving Hatter then too.

"Lady Alice!" Toby came hurrying across the room and bowed. "I've come to see you safely on your way."

Alice smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, Toby. I'm glad you're here."

"Sir Charles was too upset to be here himself, but he sends his wishes for a safe journey."

More guilt. Poor Charlie had wanted her to stay, had offered her a place at the Kingdom of the Knights and a job training his troops in martial arts. But he'd understood why she needed to leave. She wished he'd come to say goodbye.

A technician wearing a plastic lab coat approached from the Looking Glass computer. "We're ready when you are."

Alice turned to face Hatter, who was looking down at the floor. His whole body sagged; he looked defeated. Alice put her hand on his cheek.

"I'll be back, Hatter. I promise." She leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

She may as well have been talking to a statue. Alice's eyes welled with tears, but when she turned away Hatter grabbed her arm. He reached into his pocket and took something out, placing it in the palm of her hand. It was her engagement ring.

Alice looked up at Hatter, but he'd turned his head away. She didn't know how he'd found the ring, or when, but she was so grateful to have it back. She closed her fingers around it tightly.

"Thank you," she said softly. Hatter said nothing.

Alice hurried over to the Glass. She went up the few steps to the platform, watching the Glass ripple and distort her reflection. Standing right in front of it as she was, she didn't see Hatter drop to his knees behind her. She didn't see him look at her with his eyes full of pain and tears.

Taking a deep breath, Alice stepped through the Glass and was gone.

*o*o*o*

Alice was gone for nine excruciatingly long days.

*o*o*o*

Alice hurried along the ledge as quickly as she could, Len following close behind her. She had spent two miserable days in their New York apartment, surrounded by Hatter's things and her memories of all they'd shared there together. Instead of clearing her mind and finding some sanity, she only got depressed. On the third day she'd decided enough was enough, and started making arrangements to return to Wonderland. Permanently.

She knew she had a lot to make up for, and she'd probably never finish apologizing to Hatter for what she'd put him through. If he'd still have her. That was the fear that plagued her for the week it took to take care of things, to pack up their lives and put it all into storage. What if she'd hurt him so badly he wouldn't have her back? A part of her had spent that week waiting for him to come through the door, waiting for him to follow her as he'd done the last time. But he hadn't.

When the club came into view, Alice's steps faltered. What if he wasn't happy to see her? What if she'd made another huge mistake?

"Lady Alice?" Len stood beside her. He'd been a big sport, carrying the fish bowl all the way.

"What if I'm wrong?" she whispered.

"It's not my place to say," Len replied. "But you two are meant to be together."

Alice shot him a grateful look. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. There was no sense in denying it. She was the Alice of Legend, and she would face what must be faced. She strode purposefully across the pavement bridge and up the steps of the porch. No turning back now.

Although it was still quite early in the day, Hatter's was doing a brisk business. Most of the patrons seemed to be drinking tea, and there was a table along the wall piled high with baked goods. Dormie sat in a chair near the entrance, snoring loudly.

"Dormie!" Alice kicked his chair. "Wake up!"

Dormie spluttered and rubbed his arm over his eyes. "What? Oh, Alice! You're back! Are you back?"

"Yes," Alice said. And it was true. Even if Hatter didn't want to be with her, she was back. "Where's Hatter?"

"Inventory." Dormie jerked his thumb at the bar. "He'll be glad…"

Just like that, Dormie fell back asleep. Alice rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar. Several people stopped her along the way to say hello or welcome her back. Stork waved to her from the far end of the bar and she waved back with a grin. She never thought she'd feel quite so much at home here in Wonderland, but she did. For the first time she considered that maybe once Jack had the inoculation ready, she and Hatter could split their time between New York and Wonderland.

"Set Charlie down here," Alice said to Len, indicating the end of the bar. The Ace set down the fish bowl containing the little goldfish. "I'll be fine. Why don't you get something to eat?"

Len nodded and walked away. Alice went around the bar to the door that led to the storage room. It was open just a crack, and she slipped in as quietly as she could.

Hatter's back was to her; he was counting bottles on a tall wooden shelf. God, how she had missed him! She watched him for a moment, admiring the way his lean muscles moved beneath his bright blue silk shirt. He had his old brown porkpie on his head and his hair was in the usual state of disarray.

"Buy a girl a drink?" Alice asked, shutting the door behind her. Hatter whirled around, his eyes wide. They just looked at each other for a long minute, and then Hatter went back to his inventory.

"Hatter."

"Why are you here?" Hatter asked. His voice was tight and hard, and Alice winced.

"I told you I'd be back. I just needed to clear my head." Alice leaned against the door and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We already said goodbye. You didn't need to come back and say it again." Hatter stopped counting and just stood there, facing away from her.

"I sublet our apartment," Alice said. "All of our things are in storage. I didn't know if you wanted anything, but I brought a box back with me. I'll keep it if you don't want it."

She'd brought back pictures, mostly. Some clothes and books, his favorite tea cup. Her trip through the Glass hadn't been quite so rocky this last time; she felt she was maybe getting the hang of it. She still couldn't just walk through, like the White Rabbit did, but at least she wasn't knocking herself cold.

"Moving back with your mum, then?" Hatter asked, as if he didn't care.

"No. If you don't…want me, then I'll be moving in with Charlie."

That got Hatter's attention. He turned to her, his eyes narrowed.

"Charlie?"

"He's offered me a place at the Kingdom of the Knights. It's a bit more country than I care for, but he was nice to offer."

"You'll be staying, then?" Hatter asked softly.

"If you're in Wonderland, than so am I," Alice replied. "I love you, Hatter. And even if we can't be together, I'll at least be nearby. In case you need rescuing."

"This is still a dangerous place, Alice. Dodo isn't the only enemy I've made over the years."

Alice could hear the yearning in Hatter's voice, even as his words were trying to convince her otherwise. She crossed the small space until she was standing right in front of him.

"If we stay together, if we stay a team, it won't matter." Alice put her hands on his arms. "No secrets this time. And no running off into dangerous situations. We work together, Hatter. It's the only way we can make this work."

"I almost lost you," Hatter murmured. And he finally let down his guard; let Alice see the pain and sorrow he'd been keeping in. Her own eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Hatter. I know I have a lot to make up for…"

"Alice. Are you sure? Are you sure about staying here? No doubts?"

Alice looked into Hatter's warm brown eyes. "Wonderland needs a Hatter. And every Hatter needs an Alice. No doubts."

Hatter pulled her into his arms then, crushing her against him. He peppered her face with kisses. Alice felt a wave of relief wash over her and she hugged him back. She'd made the right choice. She hadn't ruined things completely.

"I love you, Alice," Hatter murmured in her ear. "So much it hurts me sometimes."

"I'll kiss it better," Alice said. She captured Hatter's mouth with her own, and kissed him long and hard. When they finally broke apart, panting, Alice felt as if she'd been completely husked out; she felt clean and whole again.

"Do you have to finish this inventory?" Alice asked.

"Have something in mind, love?" Hatter gave her a lusty grin. Alice returned it with one of her own.

"Yeah, but that'll have to wait. How about I take you to lunch?"

Alice took Hatter's hand and pulled him out of the store room. When he saw the goldfish bowl on the bar, he stopped and laughed.

"Charlie!"

"I couldn't leave him behind," Alice said with a grin. She gave his hand another tug to get him moving again, and nodded at Len when he joined them at a discreet distance. Having a bodyguard was something she'd once have been annoyed with, but now she found she didn't mind it so much.

"So where are we going?" Hatter asked as they stepped out onto the porch.

"We're going to the Palace, to lunch with the King."

Hatter stopped again. "Jack? Why do I want to have lunch with Jack?"

"Oh, believe me. He'll be on his best behavior," Alice said with a smirk. "You should have heard the tongue lashing my mother gave him."

"Carol's here?" Hatter gave her an incredulous stare. "Why is Carol here?"

Alice faked a pout. "She's my mother, Hatter. Why wouldn't she be here?"

"Here. In Wonderland. Is she staying?"

"Only long enough for the wedding," Alice said brightly. She let go of Hatter's hand and practically skipped down the steps to the pavement bridge. "We'd better go. I'm not sure how much of Charlie's fawning she'll be able to take."

Hatter quickly caught up to her. "What wedding? Is Jack finally marrying, then?"

Alice laughed. "Don't be silly, Hatter. Why would Mom care about Jack's wedding?"

"Well, who's getting married?"

"We are, of course."

_**AN:**__ Bet I had you worried there for a while! But of course Alice couldn't leave Hatter behind. She was just overwhelmed and needed to collect her thoughts. And for those of you who worried about the fate of Charlie the Goldfish, now you know he'll be well looked after._

_One more chapter to go, faithful readers, before we close the book on this story. Fear not, though, because another adventure won't be too far away for Hatter and Alice!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was a beautiful, bright day in the Kingdom of the Knights. Newly made banners snapped in the same breeze that rustled the dresses and suits of the guests that were seated on white wooden benches in the center of a clearing. A white runner had been laid through the soft green grass, running between the benches and towards a raised wooden dais that was surrounded with baskets of flowers.

The only sound, besides that of the quiet whispering of those that were gathered, was birdsong. And then a few tinkling strains of harp music filled the air, turning into a simple, sweet melody. At the sound, everyone stood and turned, looking down the runner to where the bride began her walk to the dais.

Alice made her way slowly forward, her stomach quivering with butterflies. She never thought she'd see the day, but here she was preparing to get married. It hadn't been in her plans, marrying in Wonderland, but there was something so perfect about it. After all, this is where she'd met Hatter, where she'd fallen in love with him. The good memories outweighed the bad, and all she could think was that she didn't want to go another day without belonging to Hatter in every way possible, and having him belong to her as well.

As Alice made her way steadily forward, she was gratified to see so many people there to share in her happiness. Her mother, of course, who was both beaming at her and crying from the first bench near the dais. The Knights in Training were all present, their armor shining in the sun; Toby shot her a brilliant smile that she happily returned. Everyone from the club was there – predictably, Dormie was already quietly snoring - and quite a few from the Palace as well. Jack and Duchess were beside Carol, and Alice found that her enmity towards the King of Hearts had faded now.

"You look lovely, dear," Owl said as Alice walked by. She smiled at the woman who had drugged her and delivered her to Dodo. Duchess, of all people, had asked Alice to forgive the woman, and explained how Dodo had been keeping Duck prisoner to get her to do his bidding. They were reunited now, sitting side by side and holding hands. Alice couldn't hate anyone today; she was too full of joy.

And then Hatter stepped out on the dais and Alice had eyes only for him. He was wearing black trousers and a crisp white shirt. His tie, naturally, was only loosely knotted, and his black suit jacket had a very faint paisley pattern on it. On his head was a black porkpie. He looked wonderful, and his wide grin helped settle the nerves in her stomach.

Alice forced herself not to walk any faster, to take her time and savor the moment. She cast a quick eye down at her own dress and grinned. Duchess had taken her to the royal dressmaker, and helped her and her mother brainstorm the type of dress that would be best. For Alice, it was a perfect Wonderland dress. Pale blue instead of white, sleeveless and just a bit clingy. The skirt fell just above her ankles, showing off white leather boots wrapped around with blue ribbons.

"Beautiful," Hatter breathed as Alice reached the dais. She took the three steps up and moved to stand beside him. She transferred her bouquet of blue and white flowers to her left hand and took hold of Hatter's hand with her right. For just a moment she looked into his brown eyes and thought…_mine_.

With a clank, Charlie joined them on the dais. His armor was new, and polished to a high sheen. When he had told Alice that being a Knight meant having the authority to perform weddings, she had laughed and deemed that the most perfect thing of all.

"Friends," Charlie began, his voice ringing out for everyone to hear. "We are gathered in this place, at this time, to witness the joining of these heroes."

Alice almost rolled her eyes at that. She should've known Charlie would work that in somewhere.

"The love that Just Alice and Hatter have for each other is quite staggering. I myself have witnessed the lengths they will go to for the safety and well-being of the other."

Alice looked up at Hatter, her vision already wavering with tears. He squeezed her hand.

"Surely," Charlie continued. "No two people, in Wonderland or the world beyond, were so meant to be together."

There was clapping, suddenly, and Alice looked over to see that it was Toby. When he realized he was the only one, he turned bright red and looked down, embarrassed. Alice just laughed, and saw that Hatter was chuckling as well.

"The betrothed will now say a few words," Charlie announced. He looked at Hatter expectantly. Hatter looked at Alice, his expression soft and full of love.

"My Alice. Before I met you, I lived but was not alive. I felt, but had no true feelings. You awakened me, in every possible way. You challenge me, you sometimes frighten me, and you never stop loving me. I promise to do the same, to love you always. To be with you. Always. To share a life with you, until the end of time."

Alice's tears were falling freely now, and Hatter's own eyes were suspiciously bright as well. She'd given a lot of thought to what she wanted to say, and she remembered what Charlie had said about the first Alice and her power with words. If she had the same power, she wanted to make sure she got this right.

"When I met you, Hatter, I trusted no-one. I was hurting and afraid and suspicious. But you changed that, you changed me. Without you I never would have done anything heroic. Without you I never would have found the missing piece to my heart, the other half of my soul.

"I make my vow, this day, to be your wife. For all time. To make you happy when you are sad, to lift you up when you fall down, to love you more than I love myself. For as long as we are in Wonderland, I will treat the people here as my people. I will make this my home with you for as long as we need it to be so."

As soon as Alice finished speaking the wind whipped up in a frenzy, destroying many a carefully arranged hairdo. And when it settled back down to a gentle breeze a rainbow filled the clearing, its colors intense and beautiful. Alice stared up at it, her mouth open in awe. And then she looked at Hatter, who was staring at her with much the same expression.

There was a resounding thud as Charlie dropped to his knees, hands clasped and that old, worshipful look on his face. "Oh, frabjous day! The stars are aligned! The unseen forces move amongst us, blessing this day, this union, this gathering…"

"Charlie," Hatter said.

"All that has gone before comes to this moment, this time…"

"Charlie!" Alice said a bit more forcefully.

"The blessed oracle has parted the misty veils and spoken to us all!"

Hatter and Alice looked at each other, then said in unison, "_Charlie!_"

"What…oh…yes," Charlie stuttered, clearly flustered. He slowly got to his feet and smoothed down his white tufts of hair. "Ah…Alice. Hatter. You have spoken your vows and made your promises, in front of your friends and Wonderland. In the eyes of all, you are now wed."

Hatter cupped Alice's face in his hands and dropped his head to press a sweet, soft kiss to her lips. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to whack him with her flowers, and kissed him back with much more force. Cheers erupted from the gathered crowd as Hatter hugged Alice tightly to him.

"My wife," he murmured in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, my Hatter," she whispered back.

Hands linked, Alice and Hatter stepped off the dais and made their way back down the runner. Carol snapped some pictures with her digital camera, though she was crying so hard Alice could only hope some would be in focus. Where the benches ended and the green grass stretched out untouched, the Knights in Training were lined up on either side of the runner, swords extended. Alice and Hatter walked beneath them, grinning, and then Hatter swept Alice up in his arms.

"Now comes my favorite part of a Wonderland wedding," he said.

"The eating?" Alice teased.

"The consummating," Hatter replied with a wicked grin.

He carried her off to Charlie's camp, which had been surrounded now on all sides by alternating blue and white sheets for privacy. More baskets of flowers had been scattered around, and for this day only the Red King had been removed to an undisclosed location. In the center of the camp was a wooden bed, easily larger than king sized, made up with white sheets and sprinkled over with flower petals.

"This isn't how things are done in my world," Alice said with a grin. "I think I like this much better!"

Hatter gently laid her on the bed and stood for a moment looking down at her. "You are so beautiful, my Alice. I can hardly believe you're real."

Alice sat up and held her hand out to him. "I'm real. And I'm yours. Forever."

Hatter took her hand and allowed her to pull him down on the bed. Alice took his hat off and ran her hand through his unruly hair. This man, once a stranger not to be trusted, was now her husband. Her lover. Her friend. He was her everything.

Alice couldn't want for anything more than this.

_**AN:**__ I have to say, I'm both relieved and a little sad that this story is over. It was fun to write it, and even more fun keeping you all on the edge of your seats! My hubby had suggested I end it with the previous chapter, but I promised some of you a big finish, and you deserve it for hanging in with me through all the mean stuff I did to Alice and Hatter._

_Thanks so much for the reviews and support! And stay tuned for some special features!_


	20. SpecFeatures: Dedication

**Bonus Features: Dedication**

I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, as well as those who added me to Story Alerts, Author Alerts and Favorites. Thanks also to the lurkers, who I know are reading but are too shy to review. ::grins::

I've always written stories, probably from the time I first learned to write, but never shared them with anyone outside of my immediate family. It was a big step for me to start writing and posting stories for the general populace, and you all have made it so incredibly worth-while. Your reviews, suggestions, and sometimes lavish praise really give me a boost, and give me the confidence to keep writing.

In fact, you've given me so much confidence that I'm also trying to get back into my regular fic writing. If my name ever ends up splashed across the cover of an actual novel, it will be mostly thanks to all of you.

Special thanks to my hubby, Joe, who helped when I got stuck on plot points and acted as my sounding-board and preview audience. Love you!

My warmest and most sincere thanks to:

Alaina Downs

Ambiguous Umbra

Anger Angel

Bkwrm19

Blackmorning

Catesy

Daughter-of-Light13

Duchessfaleen

Hatter's Girl-17

Justapenny4yourthoughts

Kittyinaz

Lark R. Starling

Malteaser

Mel60

21

My Beautiful Ending

Nicholas de Vilance

Poisoned Princess

Raeni12345

rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe

Rose of Zakirisz

Rue Mo

Scubagurl22

SilverSpirit 101

Smiles2go

TamieH

TealMoose

Tramontana

Wrathchilde


	21. SpecFeatures: Deleted Scene 1

**Bonus Features: Deleted Scene #1**

_**AN:**__ What was Hatter up to while Alice was being tortured by the Doctors? Trust me, he was having just as bad a time of it as she was! Here's a chapter I wanted to write but didn't include in the main story because I wanted to keep it consistently from Alice's POV. Enjoy!_

*o*o*o*

Hatter made his way through the club – _his club!_ – in a state of dazed happiness. When he'd left Wonderland to go after Alice, he'd never expected to come back. Yet here he was, and with a hero's welcome as well. It was surreal and strange, but he couldn't stop grinning. It was as if his past misdeeds had all been forgiven, and he could start fresh.

Alice was making her way around the club as well. Hatter cast her occasional glances, and was filled to bursting with pride at the sight of her. Wonderland had never been her home, she had no ties here, but still she greeted complete strangers with a smile and a friendly word.

Hatter never failed to be amazed by his Alice. She'd taken care of him when he was mad with Homesickness, found a way to bring him back to Wonderland regardless of the risk, and had even punched the King of Hearts to defend his honor. She was one of a kind and he'd never been so grateful to have her in his life.

"Quite the to-do you've got going on here," a bubbly female voice said.

"Carlotta St. Delaware, as I live and breathe." Hatter exchanged cheek kisses with one of his prettier acquaintances and former drinking buddy. Her hair was still a mass of flaming red curls, her green eyes still sparkling with mischief. He'd lusted after her once upon a time, but now she was just another pretty girl; he already had the woman he wanted.

"You've done well for yourself, Hatter." Carlotta tipped her glass at him before draining her bright blue beverage.

"Blind chance, if you'd believe it."

"Knowing you? Yeah, I can believe it!" They shared a chuckle, remembering old times. Carlotta had been able to drink just about anyone, including Hatter, under the table. Not to mention being particularly skilled at cards. In short, she'd been Hatter's kind of girl. At least back then.

Carlotta fluttered her lashes at him. "So, where's this amazing Oyster everyone's talking about?"

Hatter stiffened. He didn't like anyone calling Alice an Oyster; it was a word they used between themselves. And he wasn't sure he wanted Alice meeting Carlotta. She had jealous tendencies at times, and he knew she'd judge her appearance against Carlotta's and find herself lacking; Alice still had some self-image issues.

"Her name is Alice, and we're to be married. So watch that viper tongue of yours, Carlotta."

The red-head merely grinned. Hatter sighed, and cast an eye over the room looking for Alice. He didn't see her right away, and wondered if she'd gone back to the apartment.

"I'll go collect her, Carlotta. Back in a minute." Hatter went to the bar. "Stork, have you seen Alice?"

"Made her a Jollyberry, and she headed off that way," Stork said, pointing. "She stopped to talk to someone, a woman. Then it got busy. I don't know where she went after that."

Hatter started to feel a prickle of anxiety. He felt sure Alice wouldn't have just left without telling him. Still, the crowd was pretty big and she might be sitting down. He started to move away from the bar, but Stork grabbed his arm.

"I just remembered. Someone came to get a drink for Alice. A Sunrise Surprise."

"What did this someone look like?"

Stork thought a moment. "Woman. Glasses. Too much lipstick."

"Thanks."

By Hatter's count, Alice had gone through three drinks. He knew she wasn't much of a drinker – she didn't like losing control – but perhaps she had gotten caught up in the moment. Likely she'd gone up the apartment to be sick, Hatter postulated with a rueful grin. Well, he'd just nip up there and see if she was alright.

Hatter let Dormie know where he was going, then went up the stairs and through the apartment door. "Alice? You okay, love?"

It didn't take long to determine that Alice wasn't there, sick or otherwise. Now all of Hatter's senses went on alert. He tore back down the stairs and into the club. He looked through the crowd again and still failed to find Alice. Something like panic must have shown on his face, because Sandro was soon by his side.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, his voice pitched low so only Hatter could hear.

"I can't find Alice," Hatter said. He didn't like how the words sounded out loud; they made his heart race.

"I believe I saw her go outside," Sandro said.

Hatter turned and headed for the porch, telling himself that she was out getting some air and he was foolish to be so worried. But he hadn't gotten as far as he did selling Tea without honing his instincts, and right now those instincts were flashing him a warning sign.

Sure enough, Alice wasn't on the porch. Hatter clenched his fists and tried to see through the darkness. Where the hell had she got to?

"There's a glass here," Sandro said. He plucked a half-full glass off the steps and handed it to Hatter. From the color, it looked like a Sunrise Surprise, the drink Stork had made for Alice. Hatter's hand tightened on it, cracking the glass. And then he saw the hat, a small white blob out on the pavement bridge.

Hatter thrust the glass back at Sandro and took off at a run. The fedora lay upside down near the edge of the pavement, and he dropped to his knees next to it. It felt like everything inside of him had turned to stone.

"Alice!" he screamed. "Alice!"

His cries brought Sandro running, followed closely behind by the Suits and Dormie.

"Hatter?" Dormie wrung his hands. "What's the matter?"

He didn't want to say it, didn't want to make it real. "I think…she fell…Alice!"

Sandro immediately turned to one of the Suits. "Get to the Palace and notify the King at once! The rest of us will look for Alice."

Hatter paid them little attention. He clutched the hat in his hand, berating himself for having left Alice alone for even a second. He'd been wrong after all – his misdeeds hadn't been forgiven; they'd now been repaid, and at a horrible cost.

"You don't know she fell," Sandro said. Hatter just shook his head. She wasn't out strolling the ledges, not in the dark. Not alone.

The sound of Dormie gagging and spitting pierced his bubble of agony. He looked up at his business associate, who was holding Alice's drink in his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Sandro asked Dormie.

"This drink. It's been tampered with, Hatter."

Hatter took a moment to process that information. He knew what the implications were. Someone had put something in Alice's drink, drugged her with something. So she would walk off the ledge?

"Sir!" One of the Suits called from the darkness beyond.

"What is it?" Sandro called back.

"Drag marks, leading off down this ledge about fifty feet. Indications thereafter are that whoever was being dragged was then carried. By at least two people. We lose the tracks another hundred paces beyond that. There are ladders here, going up and down."

The stone inside Hatter began to melt into liquid fire, burning him from the inside out and making his stomach clench painfully. Someone had drugged his Alice and dragged her away. To kill her? Torture her? Demand some sort of ransom? Hatter couldn't begin to guess, but he was damn well going to find out.

Hatter tossed Alice's hat to Dormie and set off into the dark to follow the trail the Suits had found. Sandro was close on his heels.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Alice." Hatter kept his eyes down, trying to see what the Suits had seen. He was no tracker, that much was apparent, and the darkness didn't help matters. He tried not to think of Alice, defenseless and scared.

"Go back to the club. Question everyone, see if they know who Alice was last seen with," Sandro ordered the Suits. "Wait there for word from the King. I will accompany Hatter."

The Suits nodded and one handed Sandro his light. They pointed out the drag marks and indicated the direction to go.

"You don't have to come," Hatter said.

"I don't want anyone hurting her either," Sandro replied. He passed Hatter the light, and Hatter gave him a nod. Together they followed the tracks, noting when the drag marks stopped and when it seemed an extra set of footprints began. The people making the footprints had to have been carrying something heavy to have left a discernable trail through the stiff grass.

Hatter was seething with anger, his teeth clenched so tightly together he was surprised they didn't crack. But underneath it was fear, a cold and biting fear that he would never see Alice again. Someone had taken her from him, against her will. All while he'd been making small talk with Carlotta St. Delaware, of all people. And so there was guilt as well. He felt sick.

"The tracks stop here," Sandro noted. As the Suits had indicated, there were ladders here, one up and one down.

"I'll go up. You go down. If you find anything…"

"I'll yell," Sandro assured him. Hatter tossed him the light and made his way up in the dark. He wondered how the kidnappers had handled Alice on the ladder, then decided he didn't want to think too much about that after all. He just climbed until he reached the next ledge, and wished he could see in the dark.

There was no sign of Alice up there, but he walked a ways anyhow just to be sure. His gut told him he wasn't going to find her, not in the dark, but he didn't know if he could wait till sunrise. What if Alice didn't have that much time?

"Nothing!" Sandro called from two ledges down. Hatter growled and slammed his fist into the wall, sending splinters of wood flying in all directions. Whoever had planned this had done it right – wait for there to be a crowd of people so you don't stand out to anyone, and wait for dark so you're harder to follow. The whole thing smacked of a professionalism that filled Hatter with dread.

He and Sandro met up and went back to the club, walking in silence because Hatter was incapable of talking. He couldn't stop the parade of horrible images that were marching through his head; they were all too reminiscent of the visions he'd had in the Truth Room. Heading back to the club now seemed like an admission of failure, and he didn't want to fail Alice. Not after everything she'd done for him, everything she meant to him.

"Your Highness." Sandro bowed deeply when they returned to the club and found Jack waiting with a large group of Suits and Spades, all of them armed.

"Did you find any sign of her?" Jack asked.

"There were some tracks, but the kidnappers either traveled the ladders or found alternate transportation along the ledges. Hatter and I continued looking, but the trail grew cold."

Hatter looked around the club, which was now empty. Stork stood behind the bar, cleaning glasses, and Dormie dozed in one of the booths. Presumably the Suits had interviewed everyone and let them go.

"At first light we shall fan out and pick up Alice's trail," Jack said. "We will find her, Hatter. This I promise you."

"Because you care for her so damn much?" Hatter snapped. He wanted to hurt someone, lash out, and Jack was as good as anyone. As always, the King remained unflappable.

"Who could have done this?" Jack asked him. "I'm sure you have some idea."

"I don't know," Hatter said in a voice that was more a growl. "I made my share of enemies on both sides over the years. Including you."

The Suits shifted behind Jack, but he held up a hand to calm them.

"It's true. I once viewed you as an enemy, and I made some poor decisions because of it. But I would never do this to Alice."

"It was planned very well," Sandro put in. Hatter knew it was a diversion, to keep him from attacking the King.

"Yeah," Hatter said. He forced himself to calm down, forced himself to think. "Snatching her at night gives them a right good head start. We're losing time."

"We can do nothing in the dark, Hatter." Jack sat down at one of the tables. "I suggest you get some rest. Dawn will be here soon and you'll need a clear head."

Hatter bit back the snarky reply he had on the tip of his tongue and instead just turned and walked away. He went upstairs to the apartment and stood for the longest time just inside the door. He'd lived alone for so many years, but now he almost couldn't face the empty rooms. Alice hadn't just become a part of his life, she _was_ his life. Whoever had taken her would pay. Dearly.

Certain he wouldn't be able to sleep, Hatter nonetheless went into the bedroom and stretched out on his side of the bed. Where was Alice tonight? Was she safe? Was she hurting? Hatter turned his face into her pillow, breathed in her scent, and forcibly cleared his mind. Jack was right. He needed to be ready in the morning, and he needed to keep positive. He _would_ find Alice. Just as he always had. No other scenario was acceptable.

It was almost another hour before Hatter finally dozed off, Alice's pillow clasped to his chest.

*o*o*o*

The sky was just starting to lighten when Hatter, Jack, Sandro, and the Suits took to the ledges to find Alice. They went in pairs as a safety measure, though Jack as the King had four Suits with him. Sandro had mapped out a plan, and suggested they use the club as a base, and keep all communications going through there. He'd also volunteered to partner with Hatter.

"We'll find her," Sandro said as they started off.

"Right," Hatter agreed. His sleep had been plagued with bad dreams, but he'd brewed some extra strong tea that morning to keep of the fatigue.

They followed the same path as the night before, only when they got to the ladders they kept going forward. Hatter had suggested that the ladders might be a decoy, to throw them off the trail. Sandro had agreed that it sounded plausible, so now they just had to hope it paid off.

As the sun got higher in the sky, more people appeared on the ledges going about their daily business. Hatter and Sandro stopped to question all of them. Most seemed intimidated by the Ten of Clubs, but were willing to talk with a Hero of Wonderland. Many seemed sincerely dismayed that something had happened to the Alice of Legend, and some even volunteered to join the search.

"Things have changed," Hatter remarked. "People here were never so friendly."

"You're the one to thank for that," Sandro replied. "You and Alice."

Hatter was heartened by this outpouring of assistance and sympathy. Surely with so many people on their side they could find Alice. Again, he tried to think of the person who had taken her away. Had malice been behind it, or was it out of some twisted kind of affection? After all, she was _The_ Alice.

By mid-morning they were still at it, with no leads to go on. Hatter was quickly losing his optimism. And then he and Sandro came across an old woman who was standing outside a door, smoking.

"Excuse me, m'am," Sandro said politely. "Can you help us?"

"You selling something?" the old woman rasped.

"We're looking for someone. Alice, the Hero of Wonderland, was kidnapped last night."

"Alice? _The_ Alice?" The old woman stubbed out her cigarette and peered at Hatter. "You the Hatter?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm." The old woman closed her eyes. "There was some noise late last night, another ledge up from here."

"What kind of noise?" Hatter asked eagerly. The old woman opened her eyes and gave him a pitying look.

"Screaming. Lots of screaming."

Whatever else the old woman had to say, Hatter didn't hear it. He just stood there as Sandro finished the interview. _Lots of screaming_. Someone was hurting his Alice.

"Hatter? Hatter!" Sandro shook his shoulder. "Let's get moving!"

Hatter followed along behind, trying to remember how to breathe. His Alice had been screaming, loud enough to hear a ledge below. She never showed weakness; what the hell were they doing to her to make her scream?

"Hatter, you need to focus." Sandro waited for a reply, but got only a nod. He sighed.

They walked until they came to a ladder, and climbed up the next ledge.

"We should split up," Sandro suggested. "You go left, I'll go right. We'll meet back here."

"Right." Hatter took off, walking very quickly. His section stretched on straight, while Sandro's went round a corner. Hatter hadn't gone too far when he heard Sandro call his name. Alice! Had he found Alice?

Hatter ran back down the ledge and around the corner. Alice! She was there, behind Sandro. At first glance she seemed unharmed, but when he got closer he could see that her eyes were unfocused. Her dress was torn and dirty, and there were scratch marks on her face.

And before he could get to her, he saw her put a foot over the edge and start to sway. Hatter put on speed, blowing right past Sandro.

"Alice!" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards the wall. He hugged her to him, his heart pounding, but she struggled against him. Was she trying to kill herself?

"I have to get to the Tea Shop," she said. She sounded desperate, and her voice was too thick; she sounded like she was half asleep.

"It's me, love. It's Hatter." What had they done to her? Why didn't she know him? He turned Alice to face him and saw that she was crying.

"Hatter's gone. He's dead and left me. He's a dream."

She was Mad. Hatter's heart was breaking. Something awful had been done to his Alice and now she was Mad. He looked over at Sandro, helpless.

"She's been dosed. Look at her arm." Sandro pointed.

Hatter looked, and saw the bruising there. Alice had been dosed with Tea, and clearly against her will. There had never been a time that Hatter had felt more rage, or more fear.

"I have to get to the Tea Shop!" Alice screamed, still fighting against Hatter. "_Please_. He'll help me."

Hatter felt so useless. He knew he had to get her to the Hospital of Dreams; that was the only place that could help her. Alice wanted to go to the Tea Shop, and he wondered if it was because she thought she'd find him there, even though she thought he was dead. He had to get her moving, and if that was the way to do it he would.

"I'll take you, Alice. I'll take you there."

Fear won out over anger. Alice had been given Tea. He had no idea what that would do to an Oyster; possibly no-one knew. He couldn't bear to see her like this. Hatter took her hand and led her carefully along the ledge. She followed docilely, like a small child. His strong Alice, the Alice that could take down a grown man with one flip, was gone.

They hadn't gone more than ten feet when Alice stopped walking.

"Hatter!" she cried and fell to her knees in the grass. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll try harder this time, just please don't go."

Hatter knelt down and pulled her into his arms, his throat constricting. How could she think he'd leave her? She sounded terrified, and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Hatter?" she whispered, sounding confused. Hatter hugged her tighter.

"I've got you, love. I've got you, Alice." His voice broke and he had to swallow his tears. "I'll never let you go."

Alice seemed to relax fractionally in his arms, and then she stiffened, cried out and pushed him away. Hatter rocked back, and watched as Alice scuttled against the wall. Her face was ashen and pinched, and she was making an awful mewling noise.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

Alice rubbed her hand on her chest, and seemed to be having trouble breathing. Hatter began to panic, more so when she finally did manage to get a word out.

"…hurts…"

And then her eyes rolled up in her head and she started to slump over.

"Alice!" Hatter was instantly by her side, cradling her. "We need to get her to the Hospital. Now!"

Sandro nodded. He contacted the others on the communication device that was normally used to call for Scarabs, requesting immediate transportation to the Hospital of Dreams. Hatter gathered Alice in his arms, laying kisses on her eyes, her cheeks, anywhere he could reach.

"I've got you, Alice. I've got you, love." He buried his face in her hair and started to cry.


	22. SpecFeatures: Author Interview

**Bonus Features: Author Interview**

**FF:** We'd like to welcome the author of Crumbs in the Butter, Brumeier, who has generously agreed to come here today and answer some questions for us.

**B:** No trouble at all. Hi out there, all my faithful Fan Fic reviewers and readers! ::waves::

**FF:** Brumeier, what first drew you to the world of fan fiction?

**B:** It all started with Hatter, of course! I'd watched Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland and loved Johnny Depp's take on the Mad Hatter. While Googling pictures and other information, I stumbled across and found the Alice in Wonderland stories. It was love at first read.

**FF:** How did you go from Tim Burton's Hatter to Syfy Channel's Hatter?

**B:** It was my husband's fault, honestly. He brought the Syfy Channel's Alice DVD home from Blockbuster one day. I took one look at the box and dismissed it as being way too weird and silly. But my then-six year old wanted to watch it and so I watched it too. And by the end I was hooked. I loved the romance of it, and Andrew-Lee Potts is absolutely adorable!

**FF:** It's well-known that you are a big fan of this particular film. I understand you've made your own Hatter t-shirts, and even got a Hatter tattoo. Is that right?

**B:** Yes, that's all correct. Hatter has made his way on to several scrapbook pages as well. I'll admit I've become fairly obsessed. And not just with Syfy's Alice, but also with the BBC's Primeval. Andrew-Lee Potts plays the character of Connor on that show, so it was a no-brainer that I'd become a fan of that as well.

**FF:** But your fan fiction is all Hatter-centric.

**B:** Yes. The science of Primeval has put me off, as far as writing a compelling story for those characters. I'm not a big fan of research. I do read a ton of it, though. ::grins:: I felt much more comfortable writing for Alice. My first major story was actually a novelization of the film from Hatter's perspective.

**FF:** That helped you build up a good-sized fan base, did it not?

**B:** Oh, absolutely. I wasn't sure anyone would care to read it – I mean, we've all seen the movie. But everyone who read it and reviewed it seemed to think it was good. And it was no hardship for me to watch the movie over and over again, getting the dialogue just right. ::laughs::

**FF:** You went from the novelization to a series of more original Hatter and Alice stories.

**B:** Yes. The Happy in the Ever After, which is a series of one-shots taking place after the kiss at the end of the movie. I love those little stories! It will eventually show an entire year in Hatter and Alice's life, culminating in their wedding. The other story, Crumbs in the Butter, is based on an idea that came to me just as I got into bed one night. I was thinking about Hatter getting sick, but sick with something that couldn't be cured in the Oyster world. The story grew from there.

**FF:** Crumbs in the Butter has been very popular with your readers. I've looked at your reviews and they're incredibly flattering.

**B:** My reviewers are the best. ::waves:: Sometimes I'm not quite sure I wrote a scene well enough, or that the story is going in the right direction, but then I get all these great reviews. It's really improved my writing confidence.

**FF:** Can you share what your writing experience was like for this story?

**B:** It wasn't completely linear, that's for sure! ::laughs:: I had the basic idea to start from, and did a bit of reading into the original book to find ways to tie the dialogue from the original Hatter in to this Hatter, via his spells of madness. I wrote each chapter in order, for the most part, but then as I got ideas for some of the more exciting sequences, I wrote them out and saved them to work in later. Before I was halfway through writing, I'd already written a version of the ending, a version of Alice's torture scene, and a version of the big rescue. They all had to be changed, of course, to reflect things that I added to earlier chapters. And occasionally a chapter would take a turn that even I wasn't expecting!

**FF:** Now that Crumbs in the Butter is finished, what's next for Hatter and Alice?

**B:** Well, I don't want to give anything away just yet, but I will tell you that when The Happy in the Ever After comes to a close – with a surprising twist that I'm hoping my fans like! - it's going to spin Hatter and Alice off into a whole new series of adventures. I'm also working on a novelization of the movie from Alice's POV, which is much harder because she's often so unlikeable in the movie; I'm working hard at making her more sympathetic.

**FF:** Sounds like you have your hands full. Well, we wish you the best of luck with your writing and look forward to reading all of your future stories.

**B:** Thanks so much! And thanks, faithful readers! I love you guys! ::blows kisses::


	23. SpecFeatures: Deleted Scene 2

**Bonus Features: Deleted Scene #2**

_**AN:**__ I was only going to do one deleted scene, but bkwrm19 made a wish and I just had to grant it! So here it is – Carol's arrival in Wonderland at the end of Crumbs in the Butter. This is my last bonus feature for this story, friends. Crumbs in the Butter is officially…complete!_

*o*o*o*

Carol handled the trip through the Looking Glass far better than Alice thought she would, looking only slightly disheveled and dazed when she popped out in Looking Glass Hall and was caught by a technician. Alice followed closely behind her, tightly clutching a cardboard box. The Aces who guarded the Looking Glass were surprised to see them, to say the least.

"Lady Alice. We were not expecting you."

"Yes, well, I would have called ahead. If you had phones." Alice opened the top of the box and checked to see if Charlie the goldfish, sealed up in a plastic bag with lots of water, had made the trip okay; he darted around in quick circles.

"Will you be visiting the Palace, then?" one of the Aces asked.

"Yes." Alice gestured for her mother to join her. "This is my mother, Carol. She'll be visiting Wonderland for a week or so."

"Lady Carol." The Aces both bowed.

"Thank you," Carol said, looking a bit bewildered.

"One of us will escort you to the Palace, Lady Alice."

"That's not necessary. I know the way," Alice protested. After all, it was only three ledges down.

"By order of the King of Hearts, Lady Alice. You shall have someone to accompany you. For safety purposes."

Alice sighed. She should have expected something like this. But one glance at her mother assured her that it would be a bad idea to refuse. She'd given Carol a watered-down version of everything that had happened, but her mother was good at reading between the lines.

"I shall take it from here," a voice boomed. Alice felt the grin blooming across her face even before she turned around.

"Charlie!" Alice set down the box and ran across the room. She hugged Charlie, an easy prospect as he was not wearing his white armor.

"Just Alice!" Charlie was grinning as well, his curled beard quivering. "You have returned, as I was shown in a vision!"

"I'm back, Charlie," Alice said. She stepped back. "And I've brought my mother with me. Mom, this is Charlie, the White Knight. Charlie, this is my mom, Carol."

Charlie strode forward, then dropped to one knee. He took Carol's hand and kissed it. "This is truly a momentous occasion, a rare honor. To meet the mother of a Hero of Wonderland, at this time, in this place…"

"Charlie," Alice interrupted. "Can you take us to the Palace?"

Carol looked relieved when Charlie dropped her hand. The White Knight got laboriously to his feet and dusted off his knees.

"But of course, Lady Alice. That is why I am here."

"Of course it is," Alice murmured. Ignoring Charlie's protests, Alice picked up the box and motioned for her mother to follow as Charlie led the way out of Looking Glass Hall.

*o*o*o*

By the time they reached the Palace, even the usually fearless Carol was looking a bit green around the gills. Alice only smirked, remembering her first views of Wonderland City from a very narrow ledge. Only Wonderlanders could be so blasé about the heights.

Alice and her mother were shown to guest quarters and given some time to freshen up before meeting with Jack. Alice looked around the beautifully appointed room and sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to stay there very long. She was desperate to see Hatter, but afraid as well. What if he didn't forgive her for leaving?

"So Jack is the King of Wonderland now?" Carol asked, running a brush through her hair.

"Yeah. He's the top banana around here."

"I see." Carol's lips were set in a firm line that made Alice nervous.

"Mom. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing at all," Carol assured her. Alice was pretty sure she was lying, but there was no time to call her on it. Sandro was at the door.

"Sandro!" Alice gave him a hug, which seemed to startle the Club, but after a moment he returned it.

"Welcome back, Lady Alice," he said solemnly. "You were missed."

"Thank you."

"I'm Alice's mother, Carol." Carol came forward, her hand out. Sandro shook it, his lips tugging up into a grin.

"It's a pleasure to have you here," he said.

"Alice told me everything you did for her. Thank you."

Sandro inclined his head, then gestured to the hall. "The King of Hearts is ready to receive you."

Alice linked arms with her mother and they made their way down the plushly carpeted hallway to Jack's office; not an unfamiliar walk for Alice. This time she didn't want to punch his face in, which was a nice change. When they reached their destination, Sandro held the door for them.

"Alice." Jack was standing in front of his desk, looking impeccable in a dark plum suit jacket and black pants. "And Carol, what a delightful surprise."

Carol walked over to Jack and slapped him hard across the face. Alice and Jack both just gaped at her, and Sandro's eyes were wide in astonishment. Jack's cheek was red.

"Mom!" Alice tugged her back by her arm, but Carol shook her off.

"How dare you!" Carol said. Her voice was tight with anger. "I welcomed you into my home, fed you, and you treated my daughter like some kind of…of thing, to be used!"

Jack backed up against the desk as Carol advanced on him, wagging her finger in his face. Alice couldn't believe her mild-mannered mother was acting this way.

"Mom! Stop it!"

"I had to watch my daughter suffer because of you, because of what you did to David. You selfish bastard." Carol's voice dropped to a dangerous tone. "If I hear of one more thing, one single slight against Alice or David, I will be back. And you won't get off with a slap the next time."

Alice and Sandro exchanged glances, and Alice had to fight the sudden urge to laugh. Jack had the wisdom to look contrite.

"I have apologized to Alice," he said. "And now I apologize to you. I make you a promise that Alice and Hatter will be treated like the Heroes they are whenever they are in Wonderland."

Carol backed off and took a deep breath. "Well. I'm glad that's settled. Now, Alice will need someone to go with her to see David. In the meantime, you can show me around this Palace of yours."

"I can see where Alice gets her muchness," Sandro remarked with a grin.


End file.
